


"Take European History", They Said.

by viiiiiiiiii



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Hair Pulling, Loki in a suit, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher Loki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiiiiiii/pseuds/viiiiiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hard working college student. When a class takes a turn for the worst you decide that desperate measures must be taken to save your grade. By desperate measures, that means facing your fears and speaking to your beyond intimidating and incredibly strict teacher, Professor Laufeyson. You schedule to visit him during office hours on a late weekday night, with the idea that a compromise can be made. But is negotiating ever that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~~

Nighttime, the university was dark with only the nearby buildings and street lamps lighting the partly brick sidewalk as you made your way across campus. The sky was void of any blue and patches of stars were placed about, for not a single cloud was out tonight. The trees were black; silhouetted against the night sky and only the sound of their leaves, rustling calmly in this late fall air was heard. Every once in a while, small groups of students, couples chattering amongst themselves, people walking dogs or the occasional jogger would pass by, but you walked about alone. Only having the music from your headphones to keep you company.  
You were heading towards the hall where you attended your European History lecture. However, you weren't going to sit in on class at this hour of the day. No, you were making your way to this particular building because it also happened to be the same place where the professor of your lecture course had his office. The end of the semester was here and you were exhausted. Between the three hour studio classes, homework, and trying to balance what little you had of a social life, this history class was taking the back seat. It was quite depressing really, out of any class you were enrolled in, this was by far your favorite. 

It mostly covered Europe's beginnings; the early Paleolithic era to Greece, Vikings, the fall of Rome, and then ended with The Medieval Ages. You would have to admit that the course wouldn't be as great as it was without Professor Laufeyson; the man definitely knew his stuff. He had an insatiable love for literature and would always edit the syllabus to squeeze in famous books or works pertaining to the unit or lesson. The added bonus of listening to him read aloud in his charming British-like accent was quite nice as well. Crushing on a teacher was not something you associated with, but you would be a liar if you thought Professor Laufeyson wasn't an attractive guy.  
He was a fairly tall, slim built man with strong facial features. His hair was slate black and fell just below his ears when he wore it in his usual slicked back style. God forbid you forget those eyes…his eyes were a gorgeous, dark green that stood out against his milky complexion. You grew embarrassed with how much you were thinking about him, but it was hard not to. You were quite shocked too, seeing as how you roused some courage to ask him to meet with you this evening. With all the days you've missed and the excessive amounts of times you have been late, you were lucky he was allowing you to come in and discuss make up work. You'd even say that it was a somewhat strange as to how he was pretty avid about you making a stop by his office on the matter. You assumed that he would have told you it wasn't his problem, based on how he's dealt with other students who slack.

You made it to the end of campus where the hall was located. It was your typical college building that resembled one of Greek influence, pillars and everything. You suppose it was fitting, based on the kind of classes that were taught here. You entered and stopped for a moment to grab a piece of paper from your purse that you wrote his office number on. ‘217’ was the room, but you had never been passed the lobby of the building since your lecture hall was the main grand room that stemmed right off from the entrance. You looked around to see if there was a teacher or a janitor who had stayed late to direct you, but not a soul was to be seen. You looked at your watch and saw that you were ten minutes early, so you did have a little time to figure out where Professor Laufeyson’s office was. You made your way across the lobby towards the large staircase listening to the sound of your tall riding boots clicking and echoing off the marble floor and high ceilings.

As you walked down the second floor hallway you scanned the plaques that lined the tops and sides of doors looking for the correct number or his name. You were going to try again at finding a professor or teacher’s aid to ask for help, but not a single person was around here either. Every door on the floor was shut and dark. You hoped you had the correct day to meet him. You sighed as you walked farther down the hallway but perked when you saw a single light seeping from the window of a door. You picked up your pace but slowed just as quickly as you got closer to the room; the nervousness had returned. You stopped before the door just out of the view of the window and peered up to read the nameplate. 

PROFESSOR L. LAUFEYSON

 

You let out a breath and your mind raced as you stepped to and fro running through scenarios in your mind and trying to figure out what you were going to say. How lenient was he going to be? Would he let you make up the homework, let alone tests? You hoped that he was in a good mood, because no teacher is easy to negotiate with while in an agitated state. For you, Professor Laufeyson was hard enough to chat with on a normal basis. You lifted your hand and shakily knocked on the door a few times. You waited and after a few moments you heard a voice through the door. 

“The door is open.” It was Professor Laufeyson’s, lovely like always.

You turned the knob and stepped in. You peered right then left and saw the professor sitting at a large, beautiful desk, writing or grading or something, but he never looked up to greet you. You cleared your throat and were about to break the silence that was becoming slightly awkward, but Professor Laufeyson stopped you,

“You may sit down, I’ll be with you in a moment.” he kept his eyes on the paper as you were instructed to take a seat. 

You didn't see a chair nearby so you hesitated at first. You peered behind and saw a small black couch that sat incredibly low to the floor, against the back of the wall facing his desk; you turned and slid over to take a seat.  
While the professor was busy with his current task, you let your eyes wander around his office. It wasn't too big but you had to admit that it was furnished exquisitely. All of his furniture matched the desk, which was a dark wood of some kind. There were small tables, bookshelves and a curio cabinet of sorts. It was no surprise to you that the shelves were crammed with books and all kinds of reading material in the forms of papers, periodicals, leaflets, and even a magazine here and there. There was a lone window in the room that had a quaint view of the grounds and was dressed in a heavy black curtain with similarly hued metal hooks securing them to the walls. A few of those stylized, green sconces were fixated to the walls of the room’s perimeter. Even though they didn't light the room much, it gave the atmosphere a warm glow. Much unlike those harsh white lights other offices had. You'll admit, Professor Laufeyson had nice taste when it came to decorating. 

“You realize if you spent as much time analyzing my assignments like you are my tables and books, you most likely wouldn't be here right now.” You looked at the professor who was gazing at you thorough dark rimmed glasses. 

“Then again, how could you when you barely attend my lectures.” He gave a quick sarcastic smile then returned back to his writing.

Ignoring the small amount of shame you felt, you couldn’t help but ogle at him for a few moments. He looked just as sharp as he does in class. Dark waistcoat, crisp shirt, and jacket—that was hanging loosely from his chair—the whole nine yards. You wiggled slightly picturing him during lecture…no one wore a suit like him. You immediately scolded yourself for thinking of him in such strong admiration. He was a teacher and you his student. The thought was highly inappropriate. You decided to admire his office again to keep your mind in a cleaner place. Just as you started to examine the expensive looking books and trinkets in his curio, you heard the professor laugh lightly and speak to you,

“I must say given how much you seem to like my belongings, I’ll know whom to track down if anything becomes ‘misplaced’.”

You reddened and laughed nervously,

“I’m sorry, I wasn't expecting a college office to look this nice.” Even though you meant it, you got the idea that maybe flattery would help you in your situation. You started to comment on his nice furnishings and extensive book collection but you were cutoff very quickly.

“I admire your compliments but I’m sorry to say that they are not going to fix the predicament you've gotten yourself into.” Professor Laufeyson peered over at you though the top of his glasses and raised an eyebrow. You fidgeted around nervously on his couch as you tried to briskly explain yourself. 

“I’m really sorry Professor, I never mean to miss so much, it’s just…the semesters been incredibly stressful and this class has...taken back seat.” You continued your rambling explaining how you were disappointing yourself and a handful of other utterances that dangerously traveled into brown-nosing territory. Professor Laufeyson silenced you with a gesture of his hand and began to speak,

“I understand your concern, but you know the policies on tardiness and missing class. I do not count stress as a reason to excuse absences.” 

You began to worry that any chance of you gaining back missed points was dwindling to none. You pleaded as a last ditch effort,

“Please Professor Laufeyson, I’ll do anything you ask. I’ll come to class early and work, I’ll come to these office hours, or I’ll go to your library sessions. Just could you maybe once…let your rules slide?” 

You were being brave with that last one. You looked at the professor who was now staring at you in amusement and a little disbelief. He laughed and removed his glasses.

“Asking a teacher to bend the rules. That’s quite a bold move, don’t you think?” he teased

Your face felt like it was set on fire. When you played the words over in your head you realized your proposed bargain was pretty much the laziest thing you could do. You skipped asking for ‘half points’ and went straight to the ‘get out of jail free card’. Wonderful, not only did you embarrass yourself, but failed your, make-up-work mission on top of it. You needed to regroup; get a drink of water, something, anything. Just so you didn't have to look at him in shame.

“Um…could you excuse me for a second.” you quietly asked.

“No, I cannot excuse you just yet.” he said while moving his stack of papers from the desk to a nearby table.

Your stomach fluttered uncomfortably. You widened your gaze at his devious smile that caused you to shiver and your skin to prickle. 

“I’m sorry?” you sheepishly inquired. 

“I can’t let you sneak away from me just yet. We haven't even begun to administer your punishment. Maybe then we can talk about if you deserve your missed points.” his words were drawn out and their tone; dangerous.

“Punishment?”

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

There you sat; on that black couch, clad in only your sweater and underwear. You were shaking slightly as the professor looked at you from the edge of his desk that he leaned on with a poise that only served to make your trembling worse. Plastered across his face was a lecherous expression. He stepped forward and your voice cracked as you protested lightly,

“Professor…” 

You tried to calm yourself as he stopped right in front of you, ignoring your worry completely. You began to focus in on your panic. If anyone found out about what was probably going to happen, it would be exceptionally immoral. Then again, this wasn't high school. You were an adult and you could make your own decisions and no one could tell you other wise. You knew that he was a single man, so what else could there be? Professor Laufeyson’s exaggerated use of the word ‘tsk’ brought your attention back to him as he approached you; scolding all the while.

“I have to say I'm very disappointed in you young lady. You know I have no room for naughty little girls in my lectures.” The professor leaned in so that his hands rested on either side of you against the back of the couch blocking you in,

“Now, what do you think we should do about this bad behavior hmm?”

His words made that familiar tingling warmth spread between your legs. Plus the smell of his cologne wasn’t making any of this easier. Never did you think that being called ‘naughty’ by Professor Laufeyson would get you going this badly. For a moment, you didn't know what to say, you were unsure if he was genuinely asking for your input. After all, he was probably going to do what ever he damn well pleased with you. As the seconds passed without a word from him, you took that as a cue to make a suggestion, and with the way the professor was looking at you; it called for the answer to come quickly,

“Um…how about… I leave here with a warning and promise to change my behavior...?” You say it with an uncomfortable smile, accompanied with a less than confident tone. The professor merely laughs at your bargain. It’s clear now that this is not going to be done the easy way. 

“How about we try one more time...”, he draws even closer to you and his lips brush up the skin just before your ear as he whispers and hums; causing you to shiver and stifle a whiney noise. You felt him softly trace his fingers up your thigh and slide them under your sweater until he reached the hem of your underwear.  
Your breath hitched, but at this point, you were becoming too aroused to protest anymore. You were no longer dealing with the prim and proper professor you were so used to seeing in class. This was his kinky side and it turned you on to the point of pain. You were wet, and you wanted him. If he was going to make you choose your own punishment you were going to enjoy it. All of it.

“I need a spanking,” you plead lightly. Professor Laufeyson let out a long strain of ‘ooo’s’ that made you shake horribly. The shaking only got worse when he ran a single finger across your more private territory. He could most likely feel the wetness that soaked through your tiny briefs upon contact. You felt him smile against your skin and even felt his laugh vibrate against you.

 

“But, I think you need more than that.” His insinuation wasn't hard to figure out, but you couldn't stop the red that spread across your cheeks as he said it, and you continued to stay red while you agreed with him.

“…I also...need a good, hard, fucking,” you whimper. 

“Well, let’s not waste any time,” he purrs

The professor stood and loosely grasped the front of your sweater. He pulled you to your feet and turned you away from him, he bent down to speak in a low tone against your ear.

“Now, I want you to bend that pretty little ass of yours across my desk.” 

He motioned you forward with a light push, as if you were an extension of his arm. You stepped and as your thighs touched the wood of the desk you—as gracefully possible—laid your chest down, gripped the farther edge and arched you back slightly so your bottom was on full view for him. You heard the rustle of fabric and then the sound of his footsteps as he sauntered over to you. You trembled when there was no contact from him. You didn't dare look behind, but you could feel him eyeing what he was about to deliciously claim. You flinched when he placed his hands where your thighs and ass met. With a firm grip he stroked upwards and spread his hands, feeling every inch he could. That is, until he met the edges of your underwear.  
He huffed in amusement as he curled his fingers underneath the hip band and released them with a quick snap, making you squeak in surprise. Then, with humiliating slowness, he pulled them down and off while muttering a “how nice”. He returned to the agonizing rubbing and squeezing and it seemed that the longer he teased you, the more you shook. Maybe a spanking was not the best choice to make and you probably should have just mentioned the second part of your punishment first. You felt him give your bottom a weak swat and you jerked to attention. 

“You are to count for me. Is that understood?” he cooed.

“Yes, sir.” you sniveled 

“Oh, such nice manners.” his voice was dripping with lust and it was making your need for him worse. 

“Now…tell me what you've done to earn yourself this little spanking.” The professor’s voice was teasing, and you knew what he was playing at.

“I haven’t been following the rules and was tardy. I’ve been very bad.” Your voice wavered at that last bit; hoping you made the right response. 

His hands left your backside and in return you tensed up. The first smack came down and you yelped a little, followed by a groaning of the number ‘one’. The smack was enough to bring a little stinging, but not pain. You could tell that the professor was just giving enough to send a jolt, but with that arousing type of dull burn. You actually wanted another.

Crack!

“Two...”

Seven more smacks came down, each one stinging a little more than the last and you began to mutter each number through gritted teeth, accompanied by drawn out moans and whimpers. The pain was still bearable, with pleasure mixing into the strange and sinful sensation. Your pain tolerance was pretty much nonexistent, but you were taking his spanking nicely. 

Crack!

“…Ten” your voice was low and heavy and your breathing matched. 

You expected his hand to go up again, but instead he kept it flat to you. He ran them back and forth over your cheeks, squeezing occasionally. Muscle by muscle you loosened up and mentally sighed in relief. You wiggled your ass into his touch but the burning made you keen. You pictured his handprint painted across you and the image sent a wave of pleasure, causing you to grow hot. You ached for him. You needed contact, anything. You begged in silence for him to give you some kind of attention, but the sad reality of the situation made that unlikely…for now.  
You were still quivering as you awaited his next move. You weren't sure what to expect now, the professor was being incredibly silent and you hated it. You would have much rather listened to him coax you through all of this with that sultry voice. 

“You’re shaking awfully hard. Relax sweetheart, enjoy yourself.” he gave a breathy laugh that made you shudder.

“I thought this was supposed to be my punishment, sir?” you whined with a little innocence. 

You heard the professor moan quietly as he stepped forward and against your backside. You nestled closer to his soft pants with your bottom. The fabric tickled and spurred your still growing desire for him. When you felt a very hard mass against you, however, your eyes shot open. He was just as aroused as you were, and you bit your lip at the realization. The moment his fingers slithered up your inner leg and across your most intimate area, you jumped as if someone put an ice cube on your back. You let out a groan you had been holding in for god knows how long, and in an attempt to keep any modesty you still wanted, you let go of the desk and buried your head into your arms. You tried to muffle your voice as he teased your clit.

“Well, that doesn't mean I can’t have my fun with you, and you’ve been behaving so nicely for me. Perhaps I’ll give you a little reward.” 

Your face was flush against his desk as your breaths came out in erratic patterns. You inhaled sharply as you felt his other two fingers slip inside. 

“My, my…someone has been very excited.” he chuckled.

The professor spread your legs apart with a knee so he could gain more access to you and it felt too. Fucking. Good. For what seemed like ages he slowly drew his fingers in and out of you, all the while never leaving your clit alone, in fact no part of you was ever not being touched and stroked. He kept up this slow, firm rhythm and you were on your way to going over the edge. When he stopped suddenly, you let out a small pitiful sob and arched towards him more. He tsked and pushed you back,

“Ah ah ah, patience dear.” God his voice drove you mad.

You huffed in frustration and the professor only laughed in return. Once again the sound of clothing being moved and taken off was heard and this time you snuck a peak. The professor removed his waistcoat and his shirt was fully unbuttoned revealing a smooth, sculpted physique that was enough to make you drool. He maneuvered himself deftly as he shed his shoes, unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants, but those remained on. He leaned forward and began to play with the end of your sweater. This was the only thing keeping him from seeing the rest of your naked form. He had requested earlier that you only kept on what he deemed as “necessary”. 

“Let’s get you out of this” 

You went to sit up so the buttons could be reached. The professor didn't waist any time with getting you naked. While you propped yourself up on the desk he started to unbutton your cardigan. One by one the buttons popped out and fell limp against your skin. You could hear the professor moan as your breasts spilled out. He proceeded to remove the rest of the sweater quickly; tossing it aside in excitement. Immediately his hands were brought back to you. He started near your naval and glided his hands up and over your skin until he met the under swells of your breasts massaging and squeezing his way to your peaks.  
The professor grasped and tugged and made a point to spend a good amount of time twisting each of your nipples firmly between his fingers. You wiggled and twitched with subdued moans of zeal, but your sex was hurting now, badly. You needed to be touched again, just so that painful throb would go away. When the professor dove in and began to kiss and tease at the soft skin around your neck and at the tip of your spine you had to do something. 

“Professor, please…touch me more.” you were slightly mortified at how you sounded. You took your shaky hand and slid it up to where he was holding you. Your attempt at moving him to a more needed location was halted when he flicked your hand back down on the desk. He moved his head away from your skin and stalled somewhere close, behind your head to whisper,

“Does my naughty girl want to be played with?” He was really torturing you now. He drew out his words and kept his voice at that low tone that oozed dark seduction. You choked out a ‘please’ and a ‘yes’ and waited for his next command.

“Spin around.” His voice was calm as he asked, and you wasted no time with obeying. Another command,

“Spread for me.” 

You scooted your quivering legs apart and leaned against the ridge of his desk, waiting for whatever your lovely teacher planned on doing with you. You couldn't stop staring at the professor’s clothes still fairly crisp and neat; a stark contrast to your completely flushed and unclothed body. You felt vulnerable in front of him, but it was the most arousing and exhilarating sensation you've ever experienced. The way he looked at you; naked and obeying his every request was clearly exciting him. The outline of his ‘excitement’ was visible through his dark hued pants. Once more, a short order was given, 

“On the desk.” 

You quickly positioned yourself a top his desk making sure your legs were still spread. You found yourself to be in quite an obscene position, but the professor didn't seem to mind in the slightest. You watched him bite his lower lip softly as he took you in. 

“Show me how you pleasure yourself, darling.” His last request was enough to make you shiver noticeably. 

As much as you wanted to be touched and teased at the moment, you wanted it to be done by him. The idea of him watching you was slightly humiliating, but after a second of thought you deduced that was probably the reason. All you could do was obey now, so you began to work yourself the way you liked best; right on your hot button. Immediately, small gasps and mewls came from behind your lips, and all the professor did was watch intently. His lower jaw clenched and shifted continuously as he followed your swirling finger.  
You shut your eyes and eventually blocked the professor out as you focused a little harder on yourself. You weren’t too sure if you were allowed to come, but frankly you didn't want to; at least not this way. You let out a loud breath when you felt fingers slip inside of you, realizing the professor must have been sick of watching.

“Loki….” His name came out as a moan, and this time you decided to drop the professor title. And god did he like that,

“Oh my dear…I think you are painfully overdue for a long, hard…‘lesson’.” he purred

You almost shouted in agreement but you could only respond with a quick nod of the head and a whimper as you ceased your pleasure. He smiled at your consent as he withdrew his fingers as well.  
He briskly shed his shirt, but his pants still hung casually around his waist. With a sly smile he removed them and you watched as they collected at his ankles. You eyed the hip lines that dipped below his briefs waistband and huffed in agitation—and to think he was done teasing you. You could feel your arousal dripping out of you at this point and you were past being ready for him. With a dip of his hand he reached under the elastic and tugged his briefs until they too gathered at his feet. Your eyes shot open in terror as you looked at his thick cock that he now pressed up against your slit, rubbing eagerly for access. He was huge.

Professor Laufeyson laughed softly as he scanned your face. He gabbed one of your hands and brought it around his member. He was warm and precum dripped from his tip. He guided your hand up and down his cock and moaned when your thumb brushed across the head.

“Like what you see?” he purred

“You’re not going to fit.”, you said in horror, eyes still glued to it. He let out an amused laugh and you removed your hand from him.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ll make him fit.”, he teased.

“No—there’s no way it can—I mean it’s—I’ve never even done—!” you stopped your rambling mid sentence as the professor leaned in and tenderly bit at your lip for access. He gave a slow, gentle kiss then pulled away.

“Shh, you know it’s against the rules to talk back to the teacher. I promise he’ll fit. Nice and snug.” 

You didn't need to explain yourself to him. You could tell that the professor knew very well that you were new to this sort of act, and ‘new’ was putting it kindly. You hoped that he would at least take being careful into consideration, punishment or not. By the look of his size, you thought he was going to rip you open. You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded for him to continue. 

“Relax now,” he cooed

You did as you were told and tried your best to calm your nerves. Within minutes your eagerness to have the professor fuck you until you couldn't walk straight had greatly dwindled. You paused your thoughts to thank whatever caused you to go on birth control too. At least now you didn't have to worry about ‘a little gift from above’. Still the professor asked if precautions needed to be taken, but you dismissed it.  
When the professor began to rub his head against your entrance stroking himself with your own lubricant, you tensed. He placed his hands within the bend of your knees and pushed them up and held you in place, he spread them apart and positioned himself.

“Remember what I said about relaxing.” you nodded to him one last time and tried your best to heed his words

Professor Laufeyson moved his hips forward and entered you little by little. You hissed at the sensation and it was everything you feared. You tried to grasp something on his desk but there was nothing to hold. Your scrambling fingers found the edge of the desk and you held on for dear life. You winced as he continued to tenderly push further and further, stopping whenever he felt you shudder a little too hard. You whimpered out small ‘ow’s’ and you more than once had to make sure you didn't hold your breathe too long, but the professor took notice and did his best to keep you calm,

“Shh, breathe…that’s right. Good girl.” his praises made you blush and you couldn't help but smile all the while, feeling a little bashful. 

With a few more moments of coaxing and pushing, you felt the professor completely inside you, as he took a moment to allow you to stretch around his thickness. You felt yourself squeeze him and he exhaled in bliss at the sensation.

“So tight.” He mused

Little by little the intense pressure drifted away, and your body loosened more. Professor Laufeyson slowly drew himself out but made sure to leave enough inside. He began a slow, gentle pace of pumping while keeping close attention to your expressions and actions. As your moans of pleasure began to replace the keening, he rocked his hips into you with more speed. You could tell he was holding back, though, and it appeared to be difficult for him.  
You weakly moved your hands and placed them on top of his, under your knees. He smiled and repositioned his hands on either side of your hips, so he loomed over you. The new angle he made caused him to thrust differently, making you arch and mewl in bliss. It felt good now. Real good. 

“Better?” The professor was now placing small kisses all along your neck and planting chaste like ones on your lips, taking time to lick and trace them as they hung open.

Your response was a strained out yes, and a chain of moans. You wanted more of him so you spread your thighs as far as you could to feel every pulsing inch of his cock. You moaned his name louder as he finally set a rhythm for the two of you. You met his thrusts with enthusiasm and your groans grew in quantity with every push. You felt that warmth growing in your lower parts and you knew that a climax was near. 

“Loki…can I please..!” was all you could muster before a euphoric shriek blared out. The professor’s eyes lit up at your attempted begging,

“What was that, sweetheart?” He gave a dark laugh and followed by grinding deep into you, then stalling.

“Please, I really want to come! I’ll never be tardy again, I promise! I’ll be good for you!” your words were all but modest. You no longer cared, everything felt too right and too good. Your eyes rolled back as his fingers found your clit. When his rubbing and flicking combined with the continuous fucking, you turned into a hot, twitching mess. You lulled your head back and forth and continued to beg for him to go faster and harder. You all but let go and yelled out anything your mind came up with. Professor Laufeyson seemed more than excited, and you could tell his undoing was close as he moaned with you.

“Mmm, my favorite little student, dripping wet and all mine.”

With that single, dirty little praise, you lost everything. You went rigid and shook as your orgasm rippled through you, and there was nothing that compared to it.  
Being stuffed and stretched like this made it all the more strong. You released your legs, shaking and tearing at his desk. You arched your back so high up that you feared of pulling something. The professor soon followed you with a loud moan and clamped his hands around your hips. He heaved while his hips ebbed in a fitful rhythm. Both of you yelled out such vulgar praise that it was waning on the edge of filthy, especially coming from the mouth of a teacher. You felt him release as his cum spilled, filling you more than you already were causing the warm fluid to gush out.  
Professor Laufeyson fell to his fore arms and rested his head upon yours. His breathing was shallow as the both of you rode out the remainder of your orgasms with deep, exhausted sighs. You wiggled at the feeling of both your sexes pulsing together. Him inside and you around, in an off sync beat. The professor pulled out and lazily pushed back, causing you to hitch with how over sensitive you were. He looked at you with mischief and continued, chuckling at each tiny groan you gave until finally, he grew soft and pulled out of you.

The two of you laid upon the desk for a minute or so, sharing hushed voices as to if you were all right—mentally and physically. You had wrapped your arms around his neck once more and he had nestled into the crook of yours. A few times he moved to lovingly kiss and you giggled at the softness of his gesture. He straightened his back and ran his hands through his disheveled hair, taking time to stretch. He peered down at you and raised an eyebrow,

“It seems someone’s made quite a mess of my desk.”, he teased

With heavy eyes you glanced around and saw that books and papers were strewn and crinkled. Your face flared up as you peered between your legs at the pool of cum mixed with your arousal, which was still leaking out and then down the front of his desk. You didn't really know what to say and simply muttered a shy sorry. The professor laughed and leaned in to wrap his arms around and pull you off the desk. He turned you around and asked for you to stay still as he bent down to grab something from his pants pocket. He plucked out a handkerchief and cleaned up the stickiness you had between your legs and some that smeared across other areas. When you nestled and giggled against his hand while the cloth rubbed over your clit, he chuckled slightly as well,

“Do not tempt me, darling. I can easily bend you over this desk for round two.” he warned.

You thought about it and realized that “round two” was definitely not good idea. At least not right now. You winced when you felt incredibly sore down below. You took a step to grab for your underwear but stopped when the pain struck again. The professor was already getting dressed when he peered over and saw your distress. You looked up at him with a trace of fear for what you were experiencing. He gave a smile and ran the back of his hand softly down your arm,

“You’re going to be a bit sore the next few days. Everything will be fine, though.” it was a bit odd hearing his voice in such a cajoling matter.

In fact everything was strange, seeing the professor act this kind. Normally, his intimidating presence was enough to make you turn a corner and travel a different route to class like you used to, and here you were naked in his office. To think this was supposed to be an appointment on a very serious…

Shit. Your grade.

You began to panic. You just had sex with him, without giving any thought to the possibility of him taking advantage of you and doing absolutely nothing about your make up work. Your stomach churned at the rushing of thoughts. Hell, screw the grade; you actually fucked your college professor! You stood still trying to put the words together in your head. His voice cut through the silence with a calming tone,

“And about your situation, I’ve given it much thought, and I'm quite sure something can be worked out between the two of us.”

Your jerked your head up and met his eyes that looked back at you with care. You wanted to explain your worry but you were hushed.

“I think you've learned your lesson. However, I ask that you stay after class tomorrow there is another matter I must discuss with you.” he then continued to get dressed and you figured you needed to as well. 

You still couldn't shake the fear that loomed and had your stomach in knots, but nothing could be helped now. Professor Laufeyson told you everything would be fine, and so far this evening, he had been right. After quietly getting dressed and offering to stay and clean his office, the professor gave you a look and told you not to bother. He said that it would be dealt with in the morning and getting you home for some rest was of higher importance. You explained that walking was not an issue but he was not going to allow it. You really wished that he would just let you travel back alone, seeing as how you were still a little embarrassed about living in the dorms, a single room dorm for the matter. But it helped with expenses and that was enough for you. After a little organizing of his desk he led you out of the building and to his car.  
The ride was fairly silent, except for the explaining of why you still lived in dorms. Professor Laufeyson was confused that someone of your age and maturity didn't have a place of their own. You explained—while trying to hide your blushed cheeks—that it made paying for the copious amount of varied school supplies, easier. You continued to say that luckily, apartment life was not too far away seeing as how you saved every penny from your handful of jobs. The professor was so casual as he listened to you talk about things he most likely didn't care about, but it seemed as if every word you said was worth his time. Giving small laughs here and there and flashing you a wily smile that began to grow on you.  
You reached the end of the drive as Professor Laufeyson pulled his car around the dark parking lot of your dorm. You were relieved to see no students were out to catch you exiting a teacher’s car so late. He left you with a parting kiss upon your hand and a sweet goodnight. You mumbled a goodnight in return, and an abashed thank you. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” was his response with that same charming smile.

You clamored out the door and after it was shut, you tuned and made way for the entrance to your dormitory. The soft crackle of pavement was all you heard as you listened to the professor pull away. The only thing left to do was to take a nice hot shower and tuck yourself in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up was always a nasty endeavor. However, this morning was even worse, regarding the events of last night. When you sat up in bed you whined out obscenities at the soreness you felt down below. It wasn't just the tenderness of your woman parts that hurt, but your ass, legs and back as well. Sitting was going to be a task in itself today. Now, all those multiple fantasies of being fucked so hard that you walked silly had lost their appeal. This was not as sexy as it seemed. You looked at your clock and figured it was time to get ready. After all you made a promise to never be late to European History again, and you intended to keep it. After a long and arduous forty-minute task of hobbling around, putting on makeup, finding some clothes and a little breakfast you were ready for the day. You took a few Aleve to help soothe your aches and headed out the door.

***

Even though you were physically present for class—as well as being on time—you were skipping, mentally. No matter how hard you tried to focus on the professor’s review for the final, you could not push aside what had occurred the evening prior. Professor Laufeyson’s normal strict ‘classroom’ behavior was back and it made everything more difficult. You buried your nose into your notes and book the entire duration of his class and didn't even bother with raising your hand to answer a question or ask them. For a good five minutes you contemplated just skipping the after lecture meeting with him, but you knew that nothing beneficial would come from running away.  
When class was dismissed you waited back and packed your things at a leisurely pace. Your hands trembled and you could hear your heartbeat and feel the blood rushing to your head as you tried keeping to yourself. You made an uncomfortable noise when the top of the professors trousers and neatly tucked in shirt popped into your line of vision. Your eyes jolted upward and so did the red color of your cheeks and nose. There was still no shaking off the embarrassment you felt. If anything, you were just trying to be classy about things. 

“Good morning Professor.” was all you could muster out. You stopped with the packing of your books and folded your shaky hands into your lap. 

“It is lovely seeing you in class. Albeit rather quiet, it is still a pleasure.” The professor was supporting himself against the long desks of the lecture room in front of where you were seated as he greeted you. Clad in a wonderful suit….

“I forgot how much I really like this class…” Your voice was heavy with regret as you realized that you had been missing out on something truly wonderful with this course. 

“You said you needed to talk to me still?” your tone was laced with a little apprehension as you cut right to the chase, avoiding the small talk. Professor Laufeyson smirked and agreed,

“Why don’t we take a walk? I’m assuming you have some time?” The professor’s voice was casual and it made for feel slightly better. 

He motioned for you to follow him, so you grabbed your bag and did such. After a quick preparation for the next class, he too collected his things and escorted you out. As you walked down the hallway with him, there was an accompanied silence, which only caused your awkwardness with the situation to develop further. Not to mention there were looks from a few lingering students—no one ever walked with Professor Laufeyson.  
You wished you were better with words so that you could just explain what was going on in your head. The professors’ attitude was quite puzzling seeing as how calm he was. As you thought back to last night, his actions and words were so confident—almost experienced—that it was as if he knew how to take care of you in all the right ways. The stomach churning fear had returned to the notion that the professor could be nothing more than a womanizer. That he was just taking the opportunity to have a kinky one night stand with a docile student, and then make sure that you weren’t going to blab. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” The professor was the first to initiate a conversation—thank goodness.

“Well, if I said good, it would be a lie. So, I’d say everything hurts. Bad.”  
You sounded a little bitter, but you meant no ill. He laughed a little, 

“I apologize. It was quite difficult to hold back with someone like you beneath me.” he complemented. “I’d love to sprawl you out over the rest of my furniture.” 

“P-professor...” you berated quietly. 

He chuckled at your silly attempt at modesty. As if you were trying to be cute. 

“I would much prefer if you called me Loki, after all, aren't we a little past the point of using denominations of authority? We can save that for other things.’

He gave you a mischievous grin and your cheeks flared.

“I’ll also add that I know for a fact you are apt of using it. So please, do.”

You rolled your eyes down to the floor.

“I want to side step this chit chat though. I have more pivotal matters to get too.”

You swallowed at his words and your ears were ringing with anticipation.

“Are you free this weekend?” 

 

What?

 

Professor Laufeyson wore the cheekiest smile as he spoke those five words. You whipped your head up at his invitation in disbelief and furrowed your brows. 

“Am I free?” you asked in confusion.

“My dear, your self effacement is admirable, I’ll admit that. But I don’t take to playing dumb very much; I am a teacher after all. I have no time for ditzy and time wasting comments.” 

You were slightly taken back by his response. You knew what he meant but the fact that he was ‘asking you out’ had just taken you by surprise. Nonetheless, you were embarrassed that he was calling you out for being slightly dumb. 

“I’m sorry profe-…Loki. I just assumed that this talk was going to be about my missed classes and grades or something a little more school oriented.” 

“I’ve explained already, that your grade should no longer be a concern for you. It will be dealt with.” 

The two of you had reached the lobby of the building and were stopped in front of the entrance. Students were still around, entering and leaving through the large glass doors and you were apprehensive to talk about these matters in such proximity to other students and faculty, but Professor Laufeyson paid no attention. You continued on with answering his offer, trying hard to calm your now shaking body.

“I don’t think I having anything going on. Probably just studying.” you shrugged.

Professor Laufeyson kept his grin, and you could tell he was internally laughing at your studying remark.

“Well, I would very much like if you could take a break from your academic work and join me for a little dinner. This Saturday.” 

He was getting car keys out of his brief case now, which signaled he wasn’t going to wait around and negotiate. Once you got the worry of your class out of mind, you actually had time to think about how this date was a good thing. It showed that your little rendezvous with him was more than a simple one-night stand. At least you hoped he shared your view. You liked him, probably a little more than you wanted to, and you were excited that the feeling was mutual. Set aside his good looks, your professor was charming and he had more to offer than the other boys that ran around your college. His intelligence and class was an intense turn on, let alone that dominant aura.  
The answer was yes. You were surprised to see the professor light up an exclaimed smile. There was a part of you that so badly wanted to reach up and give him a small kiss, but the fear of being seen kept you at bay. But, like so far, the professor showed so shame. He grabbed your hand and brought your fingers to his lips for a kiss goodbye. You looked around frantically, ruining what should be a nice moment for you, but the professor merely sighed with a smile and let go of your had reluctantly. He led you out of the building with a few parting words. You nodded and responded with a modest smile. As you peered at your watch, you saw that your time with the professor for today was coming to an end. You did have some errands to run before your next class. You politely excused yourself, but gave a happy “until Saturday”. Before you had time to turn and walk on, Professor Laufeyson had grabbed your hand again and pulled you close so he could whisper one more message.

“And remember, darling, if a little attitude adjustment is needed, I have plenty of office time to make sure you're behaving in class.” 

He placed a kiss on your forehead and loosened the grasp he had on you. You stepped back with a smile and a brief laugh as you turned your back, making a few paces away. 

“I’ll be sure to act studious.” you quipped 

Within a few paces, you still had the feeling as if he was watching you, and as you glanced back, you realized your assumption was right. He stood there, casually, with brief case in hand and a soft look of admiration as you traveled on. You turned around and walked, slightly embarrassed that he caught you sneaking a late glance. You exhaled and continued up campus,

“I have a date with my professor.” you thought to yourself

 

“Holy shit. I have a DATE with my professor.”

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...I've had this and a slew of other fanfics sitting on my Mac for about a year and a half, and I am just now muscling up some courage and posting them. Thank you so so much for reading, it means a lot UvU. If you did like this, I have a follow up fic in the making so keep your eyes open for it !
> 
> Comments and all that jazz are gladly welcomed UvU.
> 
> xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we aren't quite to date night yet....but I promise it's coming! I just wanted to build the plot up a little more as well as introduce you to a new character that means a lot to me outside of the fanfic world as well ;) I'm really really nervous about how these next two chapters will be taken. I just hope you're not bored. I assure though, when the actual date chapter arrives I will deliver the best I can!

The air was freezing as you trekked down the cobblestone pathway that lined the southern end of campus. It was a Friday night and it was that time of year when the sun plunges below the horizon as early as 5:30 p.m. Though the quick change in lighting was nothing new, the frigid climate was a bit of a shock. For the beginning of the week the weather was quite temperate for mid November, and you could usually get through the day with just a sweater, but now a coat was a necessity. The absence of the sun was surely making things chillier, but you did your best to retain heat by hunching up and keeping your hands stuffed into the pockets of your coat.  
The south section of the University was probably your favorite place to take walks. This part of your school was still pretty new compared to the other areas. When built and designed, they wanted to mimic a more traditional feel so they decided to give the buildings and paths that Ivy League-esque flair. The grounds were planted thickly with tall sturdy oaks, and the sidewalks weaved through with impressive, patent, slate colored street lamps lining their edges. Following them would lead you to either halls, benches or in your case, the institutes elegantly carved stone archway that dumped you downtown. At this moment, you weren’t out for a joy walk, but instead heading to meet with a friend for a light dinner. Friday was a day off for both of you so you always made the most of it by getting together for a meal or evening drink of tea or coffee at one of the local cafes.  
The convenient thing about your school was downtown was in such proximity, that going out and running errands were easy and quick. Never did you have to drive your car—or keep one on campus for the matter—and that saved you a doozy on gas expenses. Walking was more enjoyable for you anyway. It gave you some time to think and appreciate the scenery. Your eyes wandered around and admired like usual, but when you gazed upon a specific building, you began to feel an intense fluttering in your stomach. This particular edifice was the hall that housed Professor Laufeyson’s office.  
The risqué memories were still intense within your mind and although it was at times hard to ignore, you had to put it aside and focus on your next endeavor: your date that happen to be tomorrow night.  
All week you were a stressed mess over the matter. Sure you've gone on little dates here and there, but not with someone who had piqued your interest to this extent. You didn't know what to expect and that was what freighted you the most. You knew dinner was in the cards but that's all you were given to work with. Not even a time or place. You could only image the Professor having nice tastes, so you chose to assume that you would be going somewhere more urbane than one of the dive bars that littered the main drag. This was a college town after all.  
You planned on using tonight’s get together with your doll of a friend, Piper, as a way to get as much advice as possible. If there was one thing she knew well, it was how to lay down the classy charm and work any situation. She was your best friend and a fine one at that, inside and especially out. She was a bigger women but she had the face of a goddess. She always donned her pinup style makeup, had flawless porcelain skin and the dark chocolate hair to compliment. She was as sharp as a tack and could deliver such beautiful limericks that would make Shakespeare question is work. Her talents were numerous and she had a soul that was too good for her own well being sometime.  
You finally finished your excursion to downtown, and entered the chic new Chinese restaurant that recently opened, and scanned the dimly lit eatery, seeking her out. Your eyes hopped from table to table but Piper was nowhere in sight. As you were about to have the hostess assist you, you saw her sitting comfortably on a red cushioned, mahogany booth in a corner, sipping away at her water and eyeballing the menu. You walked deeper in, coming closer to the table. She finally took notice, going wide-eyed mid chug to your arrival. You laughed as you seated yourself across from her, and she briskly gulped down her drink so she could greet you.

“Well hey there, mama! About time you showed up.” She raised her eyebrow and gave you a sassy pursed lip.

“You know I walk everywhere.” You replied half laughing.

“I know. I just like giving you a hard time about things.” She laughed as well

“Well I’m hoping you’re not going to be too “hard” on me tonight. I’m in need of some serious advice.” 

You sighed heavily, shed your coat, and proceeded to lethargically pick up and skim the food options for the evening. Piper giggled,

“I’m all about advice, honey. What can I do for you tonight?” 

You couldn’t really make eye contact as you tried to put the words together in your mind. You were going to tell her about the date, but you knew she would immediately ask for every detail. At the same time, the two of you have been friends since the seventh grade and you knew each other interworking’s and secrets, so it was silly to think that you would keep this one from her. Still though, this was slightly taboo in aspects since the topic on your mind had to do with a teacher, and Piper was fully aware of whom Professor Laufeyson was. Plus, she was always weary of any crushes there may be since you were inexperienced at best when it came to dating. She was like a big sister; giving you the eye whenever you brought up a boy you thought was cute and would demand for the juicy details, even when she knew you had nothing to really share. 

“Well, um…I have a date tomorrow.” You swelled red and gave a giddy smile. 

“Oooooh girl, look at you.” She gushed, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

First question and she was already dropping bombs. You hesitated at first, stumbling over words as you attempted to give some information without spilling the beans. She kept ogling and was clearly confused as to why you couldn't just give a name. You set your menu down and took a deep breath. You had to tell her.

“So you know that one teacher I have, for European History?” you started

“You mean the one that's all English and brooding?” she leaned back and looked intrigued. 

You started to pick at your fingers and laughed nervously as you leaned back in your seat and shrugged with an innocent look on your face.

“...No.” she inclined even further and gave you a look of questioning. 

You let out an even more uneasy laugh, and smacked your lips together signaling there was nothing left to say. Piper erupted in laughter. 

“Only you!” she squealed.

“What does that mean?” you asked sounding incredibly confused by how she was responding.

Piper composed herself the best she could but still giggled as she explained.

“I just think it’s too funny. You never date, you’re about as innocent as a nun, and here you are preparing to go out with your sexy, British Professor. It doesn't get more ironic or risqué than that!” 

“Jeez thanks!” you scoffed humorously. 

“Oh you know what I mean, don't act like you’re not thinking the same thing.”

She was right, and it was the exact reason you didn't want to tell her in the first place. What’s worse is that she didn't even know the whole story. You decided that unless the topic of ‘certain naughty activities’ popped up during the conversation tonight, you were going to keep the little sex tidbit to yourself. That was hard with Piper though. She always asked questions, and not in a prodding way, but from pure curiously. She was a good listener and you trusted her, but you were embarrassed to tell her that you had spread your legs—pretty easily too—for one of the University’s most known and highly regarded professors. It was just out of character, she said it herself; you were as chaste as they came.  
A waiter came over and you had to pause your chitchat to order food. As soon as he left the talking picked up again and together you spent a good amount of time just going on about the week, work, school, and a little about Piper’s main squeeze. You wanted to avoid the love conversations but since the point was brought up, the matter of your relationship status was sparked. Piper apologized when she realized she had been talking about herself for the duration.

“…This isn’t about me though. You said you needed some tips so I’m here to give them. What do you need to know?”

“Everything” you griped.

She laughed and asked you to be more specific.

“Well you know me, I’m awkward and am pretty clueless when it comes to men. So just tell me anything you think I need to know.” 

“Girl, I could go on and on about dating in general.” She smiled vivaciously.

“I don't have anywhere to be.” You gave a similar smirk in return.

“Alright. Let’s start at the basics...”

***

It was good that you didn't have anywhere to be for the rest of the night because Piper made sure to cover every possible detail there was when it came to the world of men and love. Granted this was just a first date you were embarking on, but you let her ramble about whatever she wanted since you did ask for ‘everything’. The only reason that she had to stop was because the restaurant was closing and you were being politely ushered to leave.  
Once outside, you both stood under the blaring red neon lights of the building and looked at each other with a silent ‘oops’ expression. 

“Well the food was good, I’ll say that.” Piper exclaimed while stretching indolently; signaling she was stuffed.”

You agreed and yawned. Your full tummy brought on a bit of sleepiness and you still had to get back to campus. You motioned for her to walk,

“I’ll take you to your car then I think I better get myself home. I should get a little sleeping done.” You stressed

“Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back? It’s seriously up the street.”

“No, really it’s fine! The walks give me some time to think.” 

“You walking around at night makes me nervous...” she counseled 

“Oh Piper, this campus is so safe, I’m fine. Besides there are always those hunky security guys walking around.” You wiggled your eyebrows in fun and she relaxed about your wellbeing. 

After a few moments of walking, you thought it was strange that not once over the course of dinner did Piper accost or scold you for going on a date with someone of authority like a professor, and one you studied under to boot. 

“So…it doesn't bother you at all that I’m doing this?” you asked nervously,

“You mean this whole ‘you going out with a teacher’?” 

“Yeah.” you were quiet as you replied,

Piper’s face cast over in seriousness for a moment before she began, 

“It’s not my cup of tea, and to be honest I’m not 100% with this, but it’s your life, (name). You’re a big girl now and you have the freedom to choose what you want to do. All I care about is if you’re okay, and you haven’t been swindled into this arrangement. Then I would have to intervene with this guy, and we know when I, gets involved it’s a show in itself.” 

You pictured Piper wanting to throw down with Professor Laufeyson and the image in your mind was comically embarrassing. You laughed a little and all Piper did was give a smile in return, signaling that there was no more to say about it. You continued around street corners and traveled down a few storefronts commenting here and there on things you saw in the display or small thirty-second convo’s on silly topics. When you reached the parking lot, Piper implored for you to come with her one last time, but you declined again. You left her with a big hug and a ‘thank you’ for helping you once again in the life department. You parted ways and she sounded her horn as she passed up the road towards campus. You smiled warmly and gave a wave, but just as she pulled out of sight you now felt a little stupid for not taking her offer…it was freezing out.

 

You moseyed down the hallway of your quiet, single dorm tower after finishing a shower and swiped your keycard through the lock that sounded with a click. You got back to your dorm sometime ago, and it had been a good idea to leave the heat running while you were out tonight, since it was lovely walking into a cozy, warm room after making the twenty-minute walk across school in the chill. You shed your towel once the door was shut behind you and all you could think about was crawling into bed. You wasted no time and forgo putting on pajamas. Once the towel hit the floor after a dry off, you threw yourself within your comforter and sheets and snuggled into the soft throw blankets. There was nothing better than fresh sheets and a shower after a wonderful night of stuffing your face with Chinese, combined with the company of a friend.  
It was a little after midnight, and for once you were going to get to bed before 2:00 a.m. You reveled at the thought, but when a ping from your computer sounded the arrival of an email, your slumped into yourself and sighed. This was probably another message from your studio professor adding work to have for critique on Monday. Not that it mattered now, but the idea of more labor towards your current project was never really an easy thing, especially with how busy your schedule was this particular weekend. You hauled yourself up and decided to at least skim through the message and figure out if anything would gravely affect your plans. You flicked on your desk light while simultaneously clicking away at your computer to uncover whatever message you had. When you didn't see your teachers last name under the inbox you thought it was just more generic mail that all students get here. They usually regard the weather or bookstore sales, but as you looked again, your stomach fluttered intensely. L. Laufeyson was the only name you saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. (Name),

I do hope you’ve had a pleasant week, and taking into consideration the plans for tonight, I have confidence that the evening will carry out to be similar in fashion. A blunder on my part was realizing that in my haste while parting with you prior this week, I completely disregarded the importance of leaving you with particulars besides a cliché “dinner”.

Apologies my dear, I hope that it did not deter you, for I dislike vagueness myself. I will remedy this.

Already stated, I would enjoy spending some time with you that is not within the confines of a lecture hall or my office, even though the latter sounds quite enjoyable….

All I ask is for you to wear something nice. I do not squander within the rundown establishments that most people of the college scene are accustomed to, and I think you are worth more than a seedy bar. I have plans of leaving around 6:00 p.m., but given that I am rudely behind with my invitation, I understand if it is an inopportune time for you.

Lastly, I want to discuss the matter of reaching you. It is not hard to pick up on your uneasiness of being caught in a slightly comprising situation with someone of my profession. I am aware that entering and leaving my car can be disquiet for you. I for one do not mind flaunting, but I do take your wellbeing to heart. If you so desire to meet me rather than accompany, I grasp your reasoning behind, even though it disarrays me. You are an adult, and you may pass judgment on the unorthodox way we find ourselves, however silly it may seem to me.

I eagerly await your rejoinder, and don't keep me waiting too long; you know how I feel about things that are late…

Loki

You couldn't figure out if it was the eloquently worded email that caused you to grow all hot and bothered or the recurring fact that the professor was still thinking about doing ungodly things to you in his office. Hell, the whole message made your heart falter and stomach flip.  
You read his message a few more times, but these rounds involved actually reading the important bits more closely instead of just arousing yourself with his vocabulary. Obviously you were going to dinner, and someplace nice for that matter. The first step you needed to tackle was to find something appropriate to wear, and that was going to be a production in itself.  
The next part was going to take some logistics. You didn't want the professor seen picking you up on campus. For starters, your pride wouldn't allow it and you didn't need the judging stares of other students. But the main issue was that you had no car at your disposal. You saw no need for it when you started attending the university. The buses and other public transports were free for students with an ID and most places were in fair walking distance.  
You sat and stared at the computer screen for minutes waiting for some idea to pop into your head that could solve this. After the twelfth time of going over the blasted email you realized that maybe getting more info as to where you were going would maybe spark some solution. You gripped your laptop and slid back into bed before you typed. 

 

 

Professor,

If it’s okay to ask, could you possibly tell me where you are choosing to take me? 

(Name)

It was an incredibly small response but you were a little apprehensive of writing out some lengthy email. You realized, however, that this was going to most likely take time for him to respond seeing as how this wasn't by phone and it was the middle of the night. If you only had until 6 p.m. to be ready that didn't leave too much time if he responded midday. When your computers email alert tone chimed, you thought that maybe it wouldn't be too late after all. You marveled at how quickly this guy could whip out emails too…

(Name)

Its quite late, shouldn't you be in bed? Well, now I know why you may have missed so many classes. Oversleeping can lead to some misbehavior….

I had plans of venturing a little farther away from those boxes off campus they consider restaurants to the Upper East Side. I enjoy the area and I’m certain that you will as well. 

LOKI

You squirmed as you read his response. Him referring to your “misbehaving” or when he denoted to you as a ‘naughty student’ was the most frustrating feeling in the world but damn did you like it. You noticed that the professor was still insistent about you responding to him by first name, hence his all caps sign off. It was just hard. You felt weird calling him as such when you’ve spent the whole semester using professor to address him, if and when you did. You would try from now on, but it was going to be uncanny regardless.  
After caching the whereabouts of tonight’s dinner, you sighed at the realization that you were not going to get to the Upper East Side by bus since they only went so far off campus and walking was completely out of the question. Even if you did get there somehow, he didn't disclose the exact place and with no other way of getting in touch with him, the very unwanted choice of having him pick you up was becoming the only option.  
You slumped back against your pillows and pondered for a moment hoping some resolution could be met. You thought of a few ways at to get around your problem, but they usually ended in a flop since they still had issues of their own…all except for one. You hunched up and typed one last email and sent it, hoping you could make this work.

... Loki

Could I have your address?

 

***

 

“You need me to do what now?” Piper’s voice was fuzzy through the loud speakerphone on your cell. You sighed playfully and repeated yourself.

“ I need you…to drive me to my professors house.” you cringed at how bad this all sounded. 

It was noon; you had exactly six hours until you needed to be ready for this date, and you were just now seeing if your dear friend would be around to aid in the transportation. This was part one of many acts that would have to be completed throughout today before six.  
It was decided—after more emails were exchanged the night prior—that you would find a way to get to where Loki lived, which was a good half an hour away from the University. After realizing—yet again—that the public transport would be of no assistance you decided that Piper needed to be called in on this one. Her boisterous laugh came through the phone as the conversation continued.

“Man, this is getting richer by the day!”

“If I had my car on campus I clearly wouldn't be asking this, you know that right?’ you said a little piqued. 

“Oh, I don't know…you’d probably still have me drive you just so you could hold my hand and cry about how nervous you are!” Piper’s teasing was riddled with her non-stop laughter. 

“I suppose I can drive you to ‘yo’ mans house.’” she sighed

“God, this whole conversation sounds so pitiful…” the both of you let out laughs and continued to talk for a little while longer on some more minute details.  
This was a little relieving, because you didn't expect her to be so compliant. You were happy to say that this issue was all figured out, and as much as she was joking about the hand holding part, there was a slight truth to be found in that. She would at least be there to keep you calm. 

“So where are you going then?” Piper inquired

“I, actually, have no idea. All he gave me was “Upper East Side”, so I’ll go with that.” There was silence on the other end of the call. You were about to ask if Piper was still there but she peeped up before you could,

“That's reeeeally nice…are you serious, (Name)?”

“Yes, I’m serious, Piper” you couldn’t understand her bewilderment

“What are you going to wear?” her voice had an underlining tone of urgency that actually unnerved you for a moment.

“Well…I don't know yet bu— ” 

“Uh, you better get on that! This isn’t café-art-club-sweater-and-boots-powwow! This is for real! This is th—” 

“I know, I know, I know…” you kindly cut her off, giving a light hearted laugh and confirmed that you still had a good five hours before she had to pick you up. “I’ll figure it out. I have enough stuff to clothe half of campus so I’m sure I can put together something.”

“Well then I’m going to hang up now and leave you to your pampering. You better look like a classy piece of ass when I pick you up!” Without even a goodbye you heard the end call chip tune and with a comical scoff you threw yourself, onto your bed.  
You took time to sit and ponder about how all of the events of this past week actually happened; how this almost surreal date between you and…Loki, was actually very un-surreal. You turned onto your side and lazily clicked away on your phone mindlessly as you thought. With each passing moment, intense waves of stomach butterflies ebbed through you and it became increasingly hard not to smile and giggle from the excitement that was replacing the nerve. Only a few times in your life could you recall being this exuberant over something.  
After a fit of chuckling to yourself like the bubbly highschooler you never were; you leaped up from your bed and dramatically opened up your small closet. You decided to take advantage of this current cloud nine state of being and accomplish some things. You concurred that it would be a good time to pick out an outfit while your self-esteem was skyrocketing.  
You peered at the assortment of clothing that draped off shiny, plastic hangers and began rummaging through your back burner for an outfit idea and spoke aloud to yourself,

“…Classy piece of ass.”

***

 

“Oh! Viscomde Drive! This is it right here, Pipe.”

The tiny, beige Buick pulled around the turn that dumped onto a long uphill path lined thickly with spruces and oaks. Forget a street, it could be considered more of a scenic drive through a small forest.

“A house in the woods. That's real comforting.” Piper’s sarcasm was not wanted, and what came after was not too comforting either, 

“Claaariiiise…” Piper did a shoddy, but incredibly disturbing Hannibal impression and that was enough to earn her a shot to the arm

“Piper! Stop! Don't put thoughts in my head! Dear god…” You cupped your head in your hands and tried to keep your thoughts away from such a gruesome idea. 

“Mmm, oh yeah I bet Professor Tea-Time would love to have taste of this.” She gestured to your frame and let out an exaggerated cackle.

You laughed a little at that one.

“Oh, you know I’m trying to light up the mood.” She giggled.

“Hmm yes of course, because cannibalism and murder really brightens a car ride through the forest. Ya know, I pictured this to be a lot sappier! And excuse me but, why is my hand not being held!?” you feinted aggravation. 

You laughed to yourself and waited for some snarky remark from Piper. When you didn't hear anything you glanced over and readied yourself with a lighthearted sorry. You realized she wasn't looking at you though and was instead staring in slight awe in front of her. 

“What?” you inquired

“Dude….” She mused

You fixed your gaze to see what had her so transfixed.

“Oh my god….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im terribly terribly sorry for the kind of cliff hanger ending! Be patient, it's coming. QvQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and all that jazz are welcome UvU  
> xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dahlings!
> 
> A few things über quick. First: My apologies for the tardiness of the update but design school as been hectic to say the least. I’m preparing for a portfolio review at the end of the semester and this determines if I will be able to continue on in my major…..so it’s taken a HUGE amount of time away from writing my little story. I ask for your patience but don't worry, I won’t go months without updating or anything like that. Second: I am so so so so nervous like always to post but thanks to some kind words, it’s given me the little boost I need to keep the creativity flowing. 
> 
> Anyhow here is the next installment. No cliffhanger this time, promise UvU. I’d also like to add that since the exchanging of emails episode between our dear reader and the professor I think I will refer to him as just Loki from now on. However, if some of you are apt of me writing the full professor title I can regress to using it. But since our bb prefers his name…I think we should stick with that UvU.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Your mouth hung open slightly as both of you stared in awe. Above the trees and through a clearing you could make out what appeared to be a house, but a striking manor was a better-suited description.

“Are we sure this guy is JUST a teacher?” Piper sounded worried.

“He does have a doctorate,” you sheepishly added.

“I’m serious, (Name). This guy is from England after all. He could be the Queen’s son or some third cousin malarkey. There is no way some teacher could live in a place like that.”

“Alright, Pipe. I mean we haven’t even pulled all the way up yet so we have no idea. It doesn't even look that big…”

You glanced over at Piper. Never in your life have you seen a case of bitch face as bad as hers at the moment. 

“I’m not even gonna’ humor that one.” She flatly retorted.

You tried to laugh but you were too unnerved. Piper had a valid point. If this house was as big as it was appearing to be, there had to be some other reason for it. Teachers don't own estates. 

“Ah finally, a driveway.” Piper sighed.

She whipped her Buick hard and sped towards the structure at the end of the path that seemed to be in a clearing.

“I cannot WAIT to see how big this thing really is. Plot twist: he’s actually a king and he poses as an unsuspecting teacher. Ohoho, I can see it now.” Piper sounded like she was about to embark on some murder mystery. At the moment she seemed to be more excited than you were. 

The car coasted out into the glade and Loki’s ‘humble abode’ was in full view. Piper brought her car to a stop and cut the ignition. The both of you climbed out and took a minute to examine the architectural feat before your eyes. It was impressive to say the least. Blocky, with multiple floors stacked a top one another and looked to be made of smoothed out stone or concrete. Peeking out from the back were a few rounded domes made of the same material that were lined with windows; nestled into barrel vault arches. Besides those, there weren’t many windows adoring the front section of the place. Perhaps he liked his privacy…  
The whole thing resembled a manor or some kind of villa you’d see on the European coast. Even though it was in this forest dell, thick patches of trees canopied over. It was just about the season of winter, but you could imagine how beautiful the land would look when the leaves and foliage grew back. 

 

“I can’t even figure out where the entrance is.” Piper vexed.

You peered around, after noticing that you too had a bit of trouble locating a door. At the front you could see that the entry way was treated in the same barrel vaulted manner as the windows, you squinted and saw that deep down its foyer, there appeared to be a closed in porch and a black door. 

“Hmm, I think I see it actually.” You pointed in the direction of the archway.

“Well, it would only make sense that you put a door at the front of a house.” She quipped.

You didn't respond, but instead looked to the ground and shuffled your feet on the white stone walkway. 

“Well are you gonna go in?”

“I suppose so…” you tried to make your voice sound matter of fact.

“(Name)…come on.” You looked up at Piper and were met with a small, consoling smile.

“You’re going to be fine. Besides, I told you that I’m free all night and if you need ‘rescuing’ I will swoop in; quick as a flash.” 

“It’s not that Pipe. I just don't want to make a fool of myself or…”, you sighed, “I really like him.” You looked back down at your feet and nervously picked at your fingers.

“Listen, I’m not going to say some cliche bit about how he’d be stupid if he didn't like you. I don't need to do that because you and I are both aware that it's a waste of my breath to tell you something that you already know. You’re a fox, and classy to boot. It’s time you start realizing it.” 

You smiled at her compliment and maybe even blushed a little.

“Now you walk your ass up to that door and go have a nice time.” Piper gave you a wink and proceeded to slip back into her car.

You stepped back and peered at the manor again towards the small black speck that you assumed was the front door. Pipers loud engine revved and the whining of the passenger window being rolled down pulled your attention back to her. You stooped your head lower to the window,

“Thanks for the little pep talk.” 

“Just doing my job; God save you child if I’m ever not around. To think you were the one worried about us attending the same University too.” 

She sarcastically rolled her eyes with a loving smile. 

“And I’m serious if you need anything, just text me.”

You nodded and thanked her one last time. As she rolled up her window she gave you one last goodbye and pressed for you to relax and just have fun. You watched as she spun her car around and made way for the path back to the main drag. Within seconds the sound of her car was gone and instead replaced with the white noise of the surrounding woods and late fall breeze. For a few moments you didn't move and instead kept looking at the magnificent structure and surrounding grounds that made up Loki’s home. The back tall dome of the house is what intrigued you most, but you couldn’t figure out what it could possibly be or hold. In fact the whole place was perplexing because you still didn’t understand how a professor at a run of the mill state school could live in such a place.  
When a particularly bitter wind rushed through, you shuddered and supposed it was time to go inside. You briskly walked up the stone path that led to the front of the outside foyer that was nestled between small spruces and stone edifices. Each step soon turned into a fast gait as you hurried along. Behind glass doors and windows you focused in on what you confirmed to indeed be a large black door. Your shoes met with the concrete steps and one by one you skidded up. Just a few more strides and you pulled open the glass entryway to the inner foyer. A gush of warm wind blew your hair behind you and you proceeded inward.  
You were now inside what appeared to be some kind of porch. Such a term, however, didn't come close to describing it. It was more like a posh den but on the outside instead of in. It was heated and had an expensive, sturdy, deck wood floor. It didn't travel the full length of the manor but it was roomy enough. Plush lounging chairs that sat low the ground and square-ish in shape were placed in strategic areas throughout. There was a single love seat with a similarly styled coffee table adjacent to it that held an assortment of books. It was pleasant out here, and it had a lovely view of the front grounds. Loki had a good point; you did tend to admire his furnishings a lot.  
Your thoughts about him reminded you that you needed to alert him that you were here. The thought of it churned your stomach with nerves and there was no Piper here to help. This was all on you now. You approached the door and knocked…there was no answer. You knocked again…another minute and no answer. You looked to the side and saw a doorbell and felt dumb for not using that first. The house was huge, how did you expect him to here a soft knock? You pressed and listened as a grand bell was heard from inside, but again another minute past…no answer.

“Okay, just stay calm” 

Calm was not your strong suit right now. Why was no one answering the door? You banged loudly this time, but still nothing. You couldn't have gotten the wrong house; Loki made it clear that he was the only resident on this road. Your mind then went to the worst-case scenario in a second: was he flaking on you? You palms were clammy as you searched your pockets for your phone. Not ten minutes had gone by and you were already in need of Piper. You tuned your back to the door and tried to keep yourself calm as you fidgeted around for your cell. You could feel your heart pounding violently against the inside of your chest and you felt your body prickle with adrenaline. Did you get the wrong day? Did he cancel and you were just unaware? As you plucked your phone from the depths of your pocket so you could SOS dear Piper, you heard a lock click and hinges grind together behind you. With whiplash speed you turned around to greet whoever had heard your knocking, but were completely unprepared for what you saw next. There in the doorway stood Loki. Wearing noting but a small towel that was wrapped around his hips with damp hair and beads of water, slowly traveling down his skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …..I advise you to please not use google translate if you are so inclined to know what a certain something in this chapter means. Google is not smart and it will be goofy. I referred to my friend who speaks the language for guidance.

You weren’t sure if the red that blossomed across your cheeks was caused by embarrassment or excitement brought on by having Loki answer the door like so.  
You didn't even say hi. You couldn't; instead you just starred wondering why he was just now taking a shower; wasn't it about time for the two of you to leave?

“Perhaps I instilled a little too much fear in you to be on time for things.” Loki wore a sideways smile you’ve seen a time or two in class. 

You didn't really know how to react. You could smell the slightest hint of a musky fragranced soap mixed with the scent of water, and it skewed your train of thoughts. Once again, you found yourself mesmerized by his physique and how those damn droplets were sliding down his chest…

You collected yourself the best you could and cleared your throat. 

“Uh…what do you mean? It’s actually past s—” as you went to correct him, you peered down at your watch and realized what the time really was. 

“5:08…” you awkwardly mumbled.

Piper was notorious for keeping her clocks an hour ahead of time. She claimed it kept her on track. Taking into account all of the things you had to do today, asking her if she had changed her clocks was the last thing you thought to do or consider. So when the time came for he to pick you up, you thought nothing of it. Stupid did not even begin to describe how you felt at the moment, especially in front of Loki.

“I’m real sorry…” You scrunched your face into a repentant expression and shrugged. “The clock back home isn’t exactly accurate.” You weren’t going to bring Piper into this so you just blamed yourself. The crimson never left your cheeks.

“We’ll get you on time one of these days, but for now, please come in.” Loki stepped to the side and gestured you to advance. 

“Well as you are aware, I was in the midst of bathing before I heard that gong of a doorbell.” Loki was closing the door as he spoke, “You’re quite lucky I decided to peer out my bathroom window. I was wondering who was so inclined on bothering me this evening. Yet to my surprise, I see you.” 

Loki kept going with his oration, but you were—yet again—too fixated on the interior of his dwellings at the moment to listen intently. You walked in awe staring up into the high ceilings of his foyer. It was narrow but you could see that this small entry way led you to a much bigger room a few paces in front. You craned your head to get a better view around the blocking wall, but you were startled momentarily when something caressed your shoulders.

“If you want to look around, please, be my guest.” You tried not to shiver, but Loki’s voice was close to your ear as he whispered. You shifted your eyes towards him and gave a shy smile.

“Well if your house is anything like your office, I’m sure it’ll be interesting to have a little look around.” You shrugged.

“I must apologize; I have to ask you to embark on that alone. I’m not exactly in the correct attire to accommodate you with a tour.” Loki motioned to his short towel and you tried hard not to ogle or giggle. 

“I really am sorry for showing up so early.” You smiled kindly “I don't want to keep you from getting ready either. So don't worry about me. I think I can explore a little on my own for now.”

“Well then, as the saying goes, ‘make yourself at home’.” Loki gestured his hands out towards the end of the hallway as he walked a few steps ahead of you. 

You reached the end of the vestibule and before you stood a staircase and a large hallway to your right. You felt like you were inside a gallery. The walls were painted a deep gray; almost black. The ceiling seemed a mile high, and was treated similarly. It was quite plain but the whole room seemed to have a dark, romantic gleam to it. The staircase was matching in style and traveled up to another half type foyer that split away in separate directions. 

“Um, should I come find you or meet you at the door or...” your voice trailed off as Loki was already traveling up the stairway as he responded.

“Do not worry my dear, I’m sure I’ll find where ever you wander off to.” Loki glanced back momentarily with that cheeky smile of his. 

You looked away so he couldn't see the timid expression you wore that was always a delight for him but an embarrassment for you. You adverted your gaze to the right hallway connected to the foyer.

“I guess I’ll just, go that way then.” You looked back and realized that Loki was already to the top of the stairs. He merely gave a loud hum to your response and continued on to a set of large doors that most likely led to the wing where his room was; or that's what you assumed. You didn't mind though, he probably wanted to continue what you interrupted a few moments before. Once he was out of sight you were able to let your façade down. You slumped within yourself and grabbed the back of your head and breathed deeply.

“Dear god, why does he do those things to me?” you whispered to yourself. 

You were regarding his half naked state while answering the door. Not that you cared in the slightest, but you wish you could just control yourself around him. It was so hard to when everything he did or say knocked you off your feet. He was too suave. You blankly stared off again as you tried to decide which direction you were going to take to begin this ‘wonderful excursion throughout your history professors house.’ Who would have thought that this is how your Saturday evening would begin…  
You weren’t going upstairs just yet. You didn't want to potentially stumble into Loki’s room or bathroom while exploring and catch him sans clothes. Not that it would have been a huge deal, but it was more the principles of things—if you could call it that. The only other option was to travel down the right corridor and go from there. From the main room you could tell that this hallway split into miniature halls that appeared to weave about into either a room or a door. The walls were a mix of stone and dark wood that was painted a rich, shadowy grey. For what you've seen so far, you felt the style of his house fit him pretty well. Dark and elegant with that mysterious sex appeal; it was Loki to a ‘T’. You walked out and into a new area to get a better look at how deep the house went. You didn’t really know where to begin. You were unsure if there were any rooms or areas off limits or something like that, but you decided that it’s always safe to tread lightly when faced with the unknown.  
You were about to enter a door but in an instant you remembered the dome seen sticking up from behind this place. You immediately changed directions and decided that the mystery of this basilica-like cupola was to be investigated foremost. You briskly walked where you believed would lead you to your destination, and figured that as long as you were headed towards the back, you’d eventually find it. Dead end after dead end came and you were growing quite confounded. Could the structure not actually be connected to the house? Every time you turned and covered a new area it was either a guest room, or more usual places like a den or the kitchen. Albeit decorated beautifully and quite tasteful, they were not what you were looking for.  
For fifteen minutes you searched high and lo for the entrance to the back house structure but you couldn't find it. You explored nearly all of the east wing and nothing came up. Besides whatever rooms resided on the second floor via the main stairs, you were stumped as to where you could check next. Perhaps you were thinking about this all wrong. You'd admit that you didn't spend too much time in the main hall; you assumed it was worth a little more digging. You made way back to the grand staircase and slowly walked to the center of the room and eyes around for a missed door or hallway. After a few pass overs, you were about to call it quits until a hairline break in the wall just about behind the stairs caught your eyes. It wasn't exactly hidden, but it wasn't the most obvious either. There stood a door. With satisfaction you hurried over to the entrance. You jiggled the handle to test if it was locked or not, but it opened quite easily. You slid yourself past the frame and closed the door making sure not to slam it.  
This new room was much different than the rest of the house. The entire thing was made or overlaid in stone, it kind of felt like an old castle. The room was warm and there was a pleasant smell wafting about, that you couldn't quite decipher. You walked deeper and discovered that this secret area led to a small opening with windows paralleled to each other on opposite sides with the soft grey light of dusk seeping in. Smack in the middle was a narrow spiraling staircase and you were even more eager to see where all of this was leading you. Never did you think that someone’s house would be this fun to reconnoiter. Before ascending you peered over the black iron railing attempting to get a prelude to what lied below, but this staircase was quite long. You couldn't see anything, but you could hear something… soft jazz music? At this point you weren’t too sure if you were anywhere closer to the original intent of your interest, but you were intrigued anew. You gripped the thick course railing and step-by-step you followed where the music was leading you. As you got lower, your shoes began to echo off of the walls, but the music was still intelligible. Finally you hit the bottom of the stairs and made a roundabout to leave the narrow stairwell.  
Your mouth about dropped at what you entered into. You found yourself standing in another quite spacious living room arrangement, but it was far from modest. You felt as if you walked into some kind of Bauhaus furniture show room inside a refurbished castle tower. The walls were still dressed in the same stone as the stairway, but what was most enthralling is that the entire room was encased within thick glass panels that were secured together with glossy, black fasteners. The room traveled far up and at the top—outside of this clear casing—skylight like openings were present. It was nearing nighttime, but you could imagine how nice the natural light must look down here. Although it was dimly lit you could see the floor was polished. The blurred outlines of your face, body and the surrounding furniture as well reflected back as you looked down. There was enough plush black seating to accommodate a small party and in each corner of the room there was a small table and chair combo. They included a book and a long necked metallic lamp that drooped with an upturned bowl shape at its end. Along the right wall was a perfectly arranged cubby system. It stood no higher than your chest and each was filled with reading material or a trinket of some kind. You found where the music was coming from when you saw a small wireless speaker that was nestled into one of the square shelves.  
Your mind focused in and it was indeed jazz music, but it was different. It wasn't the loud big band or swing you normally associate with it. It was deep and had a pulsing wave to it. There was a soft piano accompanist but other than that a thrumming bass and an almost tired trumpet sounded in the background noise. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest, but the atmosphere was dramatically enhanced by it. The dim lighting, eclectic furbishing’s, and this dark carnal jazz filled the chamber with sensuous energy. You were so enamored by this single room that you decided to sit for a while. You ambled over to a low divan and sunk into it. You rested against its corner back and listened to the strum of a bass. For a few minutes you were awash in your own world. You let your mind wander about itself and you tapped your fingers with the monotonous beat of the music.  
When a patter of footsteps on the iron stairs echoed down its shaft, you jerked to attention and stood; it looks like Loki was done with getting ready. Smoothing out your clothes you walked a bit closer to the long book cubby to make it seem like you weren’t just laying all over his furniture. You were feigning adoration and interest in his books by the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs. You glanced over and nearly drooled on one of the pieces of literature you were flipping through. You don't know why but you were expecting him to wear yet another suit, but when he walked out in something a bit more casual you were surprised, but incredibly aroused by his choice in clothes. He wore black, slim pants that hugged his long legs with the ends cuffed ever so marginally; just enough to show off a small bit of his similarly dark, high ankle Chelsea boots. These were mellowed out with a warm taupe colored sweater with the neck just slightly higher than a crew cut. The color of his sweater mingled so well with his sleek hair and deep evergreen eyes.

“Finished looking?” he smiled

You blinked and composed yourself.

“I’m sorry, you just look…nice.” You exhaled deeply but quietly.

“I was referring to your self guided tour, my dear.” 

There was no saving yourself from this one. You immediately flushed and his almost cocky smile did not help. Not one bit. You had no rebuttal, you just laughed awkwardly and preceded to restack the book you were skimming into its spot. If you were going to be spending more time with Loki, you had to learn to be quicker on your feet. You didn't want to always be a flustered mess in front of him. Loki laughed as he sauntered over to you.

“Well if we are giving out accolades then you are deserving of one yourself.” As Loki reached you he gently took a hold of you arm and slowly turned you in a circle. 

“À couper le soufflé…” he mused.

Of course he spoke French…You wanted to roll your eyes, but you were indeed flattered. 

“Too bad I don't speak French.” You giggled.

“If you would like for me to translate later, I will certainly oblige.” The look of mischief in his smile was enough to make you melt. You urged yourself to make a wittier comeback but to no avail did it happen. Instead you opted to say something a little more lame.

“I like your sweater...” Your half laugh was deplorable, though it wasn’t a lie. Up close you could see its soft texture: cashmere. Another smile graced his face and he took your hand. How in the world did Loki even like you? He thanked you but changed subject,

“Well, since we are all finished here, may I suggest that we head to our destination for tonight? I do have a reservation to uphold.” 

“Oh yeah yeah let’s go!” you beamed.

Food sounded so good right now, plus you thought a little better when you had a full stomach. Perhaps you could keep up with Loki’s droll remarks for once this evening.  
He nodded and led you—still bound to your hand—back to the stairs and up to the main foyer. 

“I’m impressed that you were able to find my favorite room in the house. Most people aren’t deft enough to find the door.”  
“Well I kinda’ stumbled upon it. I was looking for something else.”

“Something else?” he perplexed.

You realized it probably sounded a bit strange saying that since this was your first time in his house.

“That big dome thing? I saw it while coming up the driveway.” You explained.

“Aaah, you’re referring to the bath house.” Loki smiled proudly.

“...bath house?”

“Yes, my private spring. It’s absolutely divine during this time of the season.”

You were actually dumbfounded. 

“What?” 

That was all you could you say. Who in the hell gets to have a private bath house? Obviously your teacher does. Loki laughed and could see the blatant awe in your expression.

“I will show you another time. For now we have a table for two awaiting our arrival. Come.” 

You simply muttered an okay and exited the door that was held open for you. You walked down the same path that you entered on but were turned to the side to go down a trail leading to an establishment jutting from the side of the house; a garage most likely. You entered though a dark door and were met with the sight of his black car. A luxury brand of some sort, but you weren’t too into cars anyhow. He opened your side and gave a lovely smile as he motioned for you to sit. After he slid in and situated himself behind the wheel, the ignition was turned on and you began to exit the garage and down the driveway to the path that led back to the main road. 

***

The ride was silent for a time. You spent the time peering out of your window trying to think of something interesting to talk about, but you kept coming up short. Perhaps you were just thinking too hard. You remembered some advice that Piper gave you yesterday night about chat topics,

“Ask him questions; people love to talk about themselves or things they’re knowledgeable of.” You recounted her saying. 

“So where exactly are you from?” It sounded dumb to ask and perhaps a bit naïve to assume he was from somewhere just because of his accent, but it was an easy question just to get things going.

“London: Westminster to be precise.” 

You nodded in thought and quickly tried to think of something else to ask. At least something that required a little more explanation on his part. 

“Is this the part of the night where you ask me all sorts of silly little questions in an attempt to fill silence.” Loki glanced over at you with a sassy smile. 

You were sometimes a bit taken back by how quickly Loki was able to assess situations and then bring them to light. You knew he wasn't being rude though, you just think he liked calling you out on your bullshit because A: He was a teacher and B: You knew too well that he delighted in watching you become ruffled. 

“You really are good at figuring peoples motives.” You gave him your own sassy smile in return. 

“You forget darling, I am your teacher and after spending some time examining how you preform in class when it comes to discussions. I’ve learned a thing or two about social cues exuded when under pressure.” 

You glanced over with a disbelieving smile. You shook your head,

“I feel as if you know more about me than I do you.”

“I like to keep my life quiet.” 

“You have to watch those quiet ones.” You teased.

Loki peered at you and gave a full smile this time. You watched as his hand slid from his gearshift and plucked at your fingers before gripping your hand in affection. He brought your hand to his lap and rubbed light circles with his thumb over the soft skin. There was no denying that you adored when he ditched his serous demeanor and showed this gentle one. 

“So what is this ‘Upper East Side’ like? I’ve never been.” Loki looked at you with a hint of intense excitement.

“You will love it. That is no lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dear readers I’ve already begun working on the next part so the actual date (and perhaps a little sometin’ sometin’) will be in the future installment ;)). 
> 
>  
> 
> Bless you all for reading. It means so much to me when I read your lovely comments and it's reassuring to see kudos and love. Thank you!
> 
> like always comments and all that jazz are welcome UvU
> 
> xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I’M SO SO SO SORRY.
> 
> Ugh, this update is much later than I intended it to be so please forgive me :( Anyhow, this section is a bit longer than the others but hopefully it makes up for the length I’ve made everyone wait.  
> I do hope you enjoy it :( I went through so many outlines and ideas and I ended with the events that follow. I’ll be 100% honest here…I’m not too sure how I plan to continue my next installment of this story. I have ideas, but nothing incredibly concrete. I’m hoping some of that late night inspiration will hit me and I’ll have a plot line that I’m just dying to type out.  
> We shall see…
> 
> BUT FOR NOW: enjoy darlings, because it’s date night….and sex(y) night ;*
> 
> EDIT: 4/16
> 
> So I know I stated earlier that I didn't know where I wanted this story to go...well fret not, because I have finally figured it out. Be prepared for a story :3. I'm real excited to start getting into the plot and I promise there shall be no skimping out on the sexy, romantic, cheeky Loki everyone has been enjoying. I hope you all continue to read from here and bless your precious hearts :* !!

The scenery outside your window varied by the mile as the car crackled along the road. You watched as it changed from dense woods to barren plots of land, to houses then back to thick foliage. The ride was quiet again after your short-lived banter and you were more then stumped when it came to talking topics. Loki’s earlier comment played in your head and you’d decided that you could do without cliche icebreakers for one night. Your hand was detained in his grasp and it wasn't a weak grip either. He laced his fingers within yours and you could feel him squeeze every so often, as if reassuring you.  
From the corner of your eye you could pick up a yellowish twinkle of color. You shifted to look out your front window and your eyes bulged. Farther down the road and on a long traveling curve that slopped you saw a cluster of lights, greenery and buildings lit up in the evening atmosphere. The limits of the area didn't reach the horizon but everything was contained to be visible with one glance without shifting your head to look farther on. Everything shined with warm pops of color and a growing excitement for the evening became stronger. You bit your bottom lip to keep yourself from spreading into a foolish, giddy smile. If you weren’t so caught up in the sight before you, you would have realized that Loki was looking at you with eyes of hungry approbation. 

“Your sense of wonder is a sight to admire.” He breathed

You looked to him but his gaze no longer stayed I you. It was back on the road and his mouth was cocked into that cheek-flaring grin. 

“I didn't know this was here.” You peered back intently at the cluster of roofs and lights flickering in the dusk.

“Not many come here. Then again, not many have the privilege of venturing here. Let alone afford the leisure it offers.” 

There was this nagging voice in the back of your head that kept you worried about the demographics of tonight’s location. You knew that this was your slightly low self-esteem talking, but you were beginning to fear that you weren’t going to fit in here. What if this was just another one of those gathering grounds for rich people to scrunch their noses at those who didn’t fit the mold of high society. It’s not that you didn't have money—in fact your family made an average but modest living—but snotty people were never fun and it wasn't any help to your self-perception.  
You bit your lip again but this time is was unknowingly and in anxiety. Loki’s stern voice broke your train of thought.

“Is something troubling you?”

“Oh. No. Everything’s fine.” You gave a smile hoping to deter him. 

No. You were not about to let petty uncertainties get in the way tonight. For once in your life you were the center of someone’s affection who you were just as—if not more—attracted to. Nagging voices, however, have a way with coming back, even after an attempted snuffing.

***

The real name of the Upper East Side was Predella. It was only a few miles in footage but it was a sight to behold. After about another fifteen minutes of sitting in silence except for the playing of soft music from the radio, the car pulled around a corner into quite an urbane street. By the looks of the suburban houses you could tell you were getting close to your destination. A left turn here and a few right turns there, you came upon a bridge. Stone in make and incredibly small it connected over a large channel to the main dwellings that were Predella. The sky was dark now and the soft glow seen earlier had a bit more energy up close. Your heart was beating violently in excitement and you felt like this bridge was the gateway to another country. 

“Bienvenue à Prédelle.” Loki chimed

“Again with the French.” You joked to yourself.

To put things in the simplest of ways, this quaint part of the city looked like something you see in a ritzy resort magazine. When this was designed they must have had Utrecht on the brain because it was a spitting image of how the cobblestone streets and bridges weaved in and around the channels. You held back nothing as you whipped your head around to look out of the windows of the car in subdued awe. The particular street you drove down was lined with restaurants and storefronts. Even through the closed window, you could hear muffled voices and invigorating music and the sounds of liveliness. Exciting, bright colors of each establishment’s awnings were highlighted by the glow of street lamps and people sat unperturbed on outside tables and benches alike. People ate, read, chatted or whatever else made them content with their easygoing lives. Every other building had a curious alleyway that connected to other streets that seemed to house even more places and cafes.  
Loki didn't stay here, though. You left the inviting main street and took a turn to a road that was a little more intimate. Not as many people inhabited and the same could be said about the number of street lamps. Instead of a fiery radiance, this place gave off a shadier, but inciting vibe. You slumped back into your seat and sat still. The black car pulled down an alley and within seconds after turning onto another shadowy street the car stalled next to a curb near a tiny flight of stairs engulfed in barren shrubbery. You peered over and saw at its foot there was a single red door. Illuminated by a tiny light with a metal sign overhanging secured by rustic hooks. It was void of a name and die cut with the frontal view of a goats head and horns. 

“If you want to explore later, I suppose I can give in to your innocuous needs.”

“Please?” you said it quietly and without too much thought. You were a bit fixated on the blaring red door below. You felt a lock of your hair being twirled and you turned slowly to look at Loki. Your chin fell right into his hand as he leaned in close,

“Well since you asked so nicely...” he gently inched you forward and slyly nipped at your lip for a kiss.

You clutched at your seatbelt for dear life and nearly melted where you sat as his soft lips incited your own. Loki’s hands tenderly pushed you back as he broke the kiss and ran his thumb across the pink skin. He gave you that sinful grin and you huffed quietly. 

“Shall we.” He continued

You nodded without speaking and proceed to leave the car. By the time you climbed out you saw that Loki was already at your side of the curb. He closed the space between and smoothly latched his arm within yours as he led you forward and down the old, concrete treads.

“What is this place?” 

“It’s private; only known by word of mouth. I was invited to a small art show above the establishment and took a liking to the place.”

“What’s it called?”

“In actuality it has no name. It dons a different title depending on who you are.” 

The two of you reached the door and Loki extended an arm to open it.

“What do you call it?” 

Loki’s lips extended into a smile as your innocent question seemed to evoke an almost lewd thought.

“The Horny Goat.” 

As the door opened a gush of thick warm fog filled with the smell of spicy meats and charbroil blew into the cold November air. Once inside, your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and the restaurant was admired in full splendor. It was small and past the front host podium you could see that there was only about eleven tables. Each placed strategically so that they were nestled into a small niche for intimacy. The black and sandalwood color scheme played nicely with the walls of dark stone and brick. Black, abstract works of art were placed around the perimeter and situated in the center of the place was a triangular shaped bar, donned with an enormous blackboard advertising drink specials or something of the nature.  
Above each table there was a small domed opaque lamp and the seating would only cater to groups of four or two. It was just about seven on a Saturday night and the restaurant had about three tables occupied. Not that you minded, but it struck you as odd. This place really was a hidden delicacy. 

“I believe that I may need to give you a lesson on staring, young lady.” Loki slipped his hand around your waist and tugged you to him slowly as he whispered astutely. 

“Maybe you should take me to uglier places then.” You stood stock-still and tried hard not to shake with pleasure in his grasp. 

“Hmm, I think I like my alternative more.” His professor conduct peeked through and you were reminded of how kinky he could be. For a brief moment you thought back to being spread across his desk and…

“Good evening, how can I assist you two tonight?” A young man dressed in an all black uniform stole your attention. He emerged from a door leading to what you assumed to be the kitchen. 

“I called for a table of two. Loki.” The man looked around with a sarcastic smile towards the vacancy of the place, and then waved his arm about in gesture

“Sit anywhere you like.” He directed his grin towards you both and spun to head to the bar.

Loki thanked him briefly and pulled on your coat playfully,

“Come along, darling.”

You followed him to the furthest corner of the restaurant to where sets of tables coiled behind a wall with a view of one of the city waterways behind a grand, black paned window. You saw strings of bulbs strew form rooftops and watched as their soft light reflected off the glass-like water below.  
You blushed then as Loki took the time to pull your chair out and ask for you to sit. After you lowered yourself and were pushed in you felt him deftly trail his fingers across your shoulder blades and through your hair. It was subtle yet your senses picked up on it immediately. You could feel the soft edges of his sweater sleeve caressing your skin and smell his dark, sensuous cologne trail behind as he curved around your chair to sit in his own. He sat facing you and shed his coat and situated himself comfortably. The way the ambient light clashed and accentuated his dominant bone structure set your stomach to flutter. You tucked your legs together and fidgeted with your clothing as you tried to keep your gazing to a minimum. You didn't want to be caught taking too long of a glance.  
For a few minutes Loki asked very brief questions regarding your week up until now. He began to inquire about your specific college work pertaining to your studies when another young man approached the table. Loki gave you a smile as if excusing him to greet the waiter. He was tall, skinny and looked to be about your age or at least college level. Though he had quite a strong nose his all around aura was quite feminine.  
He introduced himself after placing down menu cards and drawled out the normal restaurant spiel on specials and what not.

“What can I get for drinks?”

“Get me a glass of Gaja Barbaresco.” The waiter smiled and nodded; almost impressed by Loki’s wine choice. He looked to you and waited with pen ready.

“Um…I’ll just have a Diet.” 

Out of the waiters mouth came an off color scoff. It was quiet but there was no attempt at making it inaudible. You bulged your eyes for a split second, then the feeling of uncomfortable, hot blood flow to your face followed. This wasn't the shy, embarrassment kind either this was the painful and mortifying kind. Was there something wrong with ordering a soda here? You glanced at Loki for a moment to soundlessly express your apologies for conceivably humiliating him, but he wasn't looking at you. Instead he had his gaze fixated on the unknowing waiter. His lips were slightly pursed and his jaw was constricted.

“Is there a problem?” 

The single menacing statement was enough to get the waiter to cease his writing immediately. At first he had his lips fixated into a cocky grin as if he was expecting Loki to play along with what ever was so funny. Once he saw this was no jest he turned just as red as you did.

“...No, Sir.” He stammered.

“Good.” 

Loki did not seem amused in the slightest. Though his voice was incredibly steady, Loki had a way with correcting behavior with so much as a particular glance. You've seen it done in lecture countless times. You guess it wasn't reserved for students.

“I’ll be back with your drinks in a few minutes.” The waiter’s hands fumbled when slipping his order book back into his waist caddy and he scooted away quickly.

You had turned your head down when Loki was regarding the waiter but you could now see Loki glance at you in your peripheral vision. Even though he stood up for you, you felt like a nuisance in this place and in front of him. Your cheeks and chest were still a burning scarlet, making you feel more self-conscious. You should have listened to your instincts about this place. You knew what to expect; there was just some defiant part of you that wanted to believe something else.  
The waiter came back with drinks and you could feel Loki staring in disapproval towards him. He quickly explained that he would return for your orders in a moment. Loki said nothing, but you thanked him quietly. Once he was gone, Loki’s voice came out soothing as he reached for his glass of wine 

“You have no reason to feel inferior. In fact I won’t allow it. I know too well what it’s like to feel lesser than others and while I am over such petty feelings I will not stand for you to deal with them. Besides, only I claim the right to make you blush like so and I won’t give that privilege to anyone; especially some piddling server boy.”

You looked up and were greeted with his smile, but you couldn't bring yourself to do the same. Even with that small quip slipped in. Instead you reached for your drink and sipped modestly. You folded your hands onto the table and cleared your throat; a little defeated but generally okay. Loki reached for your hand and smoothed his fingers under your palm and began to play with your fingers. The soft pads of his tips tickled at your palm and your frown was broken.

“There we are…” he cooed. 

“I normally don't let people get to me like that.” 

“Everyone has their moments of weak self perception. I am no omission.” 

“I’m not sure about that one. I can’t see how someone as highly regarded and liked as you can feel inferior.” You looked at him with doubt.

“If you’re referring to my colleagues or pupils approval, then I will say that it is flattering. However, their opinions mean little to me. I spent many years living in a shroud of subsidiarity within my own home.” Loki took a swig of his deep red wine and licked the traces from his lips.

You felt bad. It wasn't hard to see that Loki was referring to his younger years growing up. As far as why he felt that way was unknown, but here you were worrying about the opinions of a restaurant waiter. You suppose everything is relative in life. 

“This is not imperative anyhow. It matters not.” Loki’s demeanor seemed to snap all of a sudden. As if he was disturbed of himself for talking about it. 

You gave him a kind smile, to at least show that you weren’t uninterested, but you didn't want to be brass and insolently elicit information. Things were still early in this bond you found yourself in. Loki laughed easily before making conversation,

“I’d like to see that boy make asides on my date when he returns. It’s been awhile since I’ve made someone else endure the brunt of my tongue. It’s quite a show.” He looked at you artfully.

“I don't think he’ll be coming back. You did a good job of scaring him the first time.” You mocked with a smile.

“I seem to be quite good at terrifying people.” 

You couldn't tell if he was upset about his own actions or just playing along.

“But I don’t think you’re that intimidating.” You added quickly.

“Really? You seemed to avoid me like Hell itself at the beginning of this semester.” 

You froze in humiliation. Looks like it was more obvious than you thought it to be.

“…I didn't think it was that noticeable.”

“I notice many things about you, my dear.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes and steadily shifted them to look you up and down. 

“For one thing, I could tell you have a liking for when I answer my door barely dressed and wet. You may not be cognizant of it, but your face shows everything. Let alone your red-faced idiosyncrasy.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbed your soda and began to sip excessively.

“Roll those again and I promise I can make something else very…very red.” 

Your waiter returned and was in ear shot for that whole sentence. In the shock of Loki’s comment combined with the awkward entrance of your poor server, a sudden breath intake mid chug resulted in quite a choking enactment. Loki merely looked at you with his smuggest grin yet and proceeded to fill his order, as the waiter looked at you in subdued alarm to your coughing. 

Oh this date was just getting started.

***

Dinner was winding down; your plates were removed some time ago and the remainder of the hour in the restaurant was spent with Loki sipping his glasses of wine, and divulging into lengthy colloquies. Your body had gone from an introverted slump on the chair to engaged and hanging over the table in attentiveness. 

“…Oh, we got into a good expanse of trouble that day. I’m certain if my mother had not known the officer, my ‘glorious’ brother and I would have spent a respectable amount of time in lockup.” He snickered before swallowing again.

“I just can’t believe how you could get into a situation like that.” 

You began reciting a particular part of the story focusing on his brother and his apparent “valor” in the situation. You kept noticing Loki glancing around the restaurant in what almost looked like tension. 

“…talk about having some moxie.” You laughed frilly. 

Loki only hummed in response. There was somewhat of an animosity all of a sudden in the room. It wasn't too hostile, but you felt it. Perhaps there was some kind of sibling indifference in his life. Was this what he was referring to earlier? His story didn't seem to make it known, and he talked fairly neutral about his brother. Loki said his name was Thor. You realized that his parents must have a liking for powerful names. Loki? Thor? That wasn't the point though; you felt a bit bad at the moment. If you had any inclination at all you thought the slight admiration of his brother unsettled him a bit. 

“I think we’ve occupied this place long enough.” Loki finished the last of his drink and stood to slip his coat on; you followed suit. 

 

“Come.” Loki stepped to the side and nodded, ushering you to continue before him. 

By now the restaurant was vacant and only a bartender wiping down his counter remained. He nodded and mumbled a goodbye as Loki and you exited the door and walked into the chill of the night. You stood at the edge of the entryway and puffed up your shoulders in reflex to the cold breeze, and looked over at Loki who moved next to you. You were about to mention him keeping his promise on letting you wander about, but his blank staring down the road, kept your mouth closed. He was lost in thought and his dejection was apparent. You scooted closer and skidded an arm around his coat. He cocked his head quickly and regarded you.

“Thank you for the dinner.” It sounded a bit silly thanking him for something he invited you to do, but you felt he needed to hear something nice. He smiled and tightened his forearm to hold you securely. 

“Are you always this gracious to people?” his smile seemed to be slightly mocking and you furrowed your brow a bit in innocence.

“Is there something wrong with showing appreciation where it’s deserved?” 

Loki kept up his grin and looked back to the road; again in thought.

“Then again, I haven’t been shown around town yet. That could result in some points docked…Professor.” 

Loki turned to you immediately after the playful threat. In an instant you felt arms around your waist and you yelped in response to Loki hoisting you over his shoulder. You didn't expect him to be that strong; you were in a bit of shock actually. You wrapped your arms around the back of his torso just above his bottom and held on in terror. When he started to saunter down a pathway you begged him to put you down, but your plea was ignored. 

“If you are so dead set on getting your sightseeing in, then so be it. In fact, I think there should be a little quiz after. So for your sake, I suggest you pay close attention, my dear.”

“Loki, let me w—!” a very firm crack came across your backside and you wiggled your thighs together. This was turning you on…

“Loki, please there are peo—!” again his hand slapped across and you let out a quiet ‘ow’.

“Hmm, on second thought; impromptu makeup test, now. Tell me, what was the earliest large kingdom in central Europe?” 

You were dead quiet. Was he being serious? Without any inclination to what the answer could be you thought that if you remained silent he would stop his trivial game. Instead, you received another smack.

“Moravia.” Loki corrected. “Next: Denmark and Norway, linked in the eleventh century to form which empire?” 

Again you were clueless. Was he picking questions form specific lectures you were absent from? He wouldn't…

You received another slap in response to your muteness. 

“Canute. Come now, darling these are simple questions. Have you really been slacking this much?”

“No, you’re just picking questions I was never taught...” You pouted.

His hand cracked you again. A little harder this time too. 

“Hush. Which Middle Neolithic culture flourished in Switzerland during the fourth millennium?” 

“Pyfn!” you shirked excitedly.

“And the others?”  
Shit.

Loki laughed breathily and you shivered. His hand swiped across once more. You told yourself that you better start answering a bit more accurately, or your bottom was going to be taking quite a bit a flack.

“Name all of the Nordic Runes.”

“Elder Futhark, Anglo Saxon, Long Branch, Shot Twig, and Staveless!” You squeezed your eyes closed and begged silently that you got that one. 

You heard his playful laugh and you knew that you must have gotten something right; at least you hoped. 

“Well, one out of four isn’t the worst you could do.” He mocked.

You sighed a bit fed up.

“You know I can’t see much from this angle. Except this.” 

You decided to be brave with your next gesture and reach your hand to give Loki’s backside a pinch. Wasn't too smart of an idea, because you were rewarded with an incredibly hard smack, and this time it hurt. You yelped and re-gripped yourself around him while gritting your teeth. 

“It’s rude to pinch.” 

That was enough brave moves from you. 

You tried to whip your head around to the best of your ability from your current position to get an idea on where you were headed, but all you could see was dark brick walls of an alley way. You hung there silently wondering how in gods name was Loki able to carry you like this for as long as he was.  
You could see a faint glow bouncing off of the black stone and you were certain that there was a faint trickling sound. Just as you arched your back to get another look, Loki stopped and you flopped against him with a grumble. Loki’s arm stretched to grip the back of your coat and he pulled you back across his shoulder. Loki quickly and adroitly flung you back around until you were facing him, legs spread and wrapped around his waist with your arms across his shoulders. Though it was ephemeral, he held onto you.

“That's a bit better.” He chuckled before moving a hand to you backside.

You tried not to blush and did your best to keep the conversation going. That was hard to do when you had your legs wrapped around him and your faces inches apart. His cologne still lingered on his skin and you could swear his smell was making you churn in a woozy arousal. 

“Can you show me where we are now?” you asked sheepishly.

Loki loosened his grip and you slid off to the brick sidewalk. You turned around and were met with an astounding view. You were carried all the way to one of the town channels and this one flowed under an impressive ornate stone bridge much like the one at the entrance. The more rural southern side was across the water and lining its edge were ritzy apartments in rich white brick and gold.

“Hmm, this should be about the time when the lights—” halfway through his sentence, strings of small lights lit up all around the channel and surrounding areas. 

“Ah, there we are.” 

You stood in silence as you peered all around at the astonishing light work done. Even the trees were dressed in pearlescent streams. 

“I decided that a walk along the water with the seasonal lights would be a bit more to your liking. The main street is boisterous around this hour and I very much enjoy the solitude here.” 

Loki pulled you back and close to him with a firm hold; drawing your eyes away from the scenery. 

“I also, have you to myself.” 

Loki bent in to nibble on the side of your neck. At first you giggled but as soon as he made way to your ear—biting and humming in lust—your mood changed. Your stomach made trill somersaults and your whole body shook. Your hands gripped the front folds of his coat as you scrounged to get your bearings. 

“Loki…why don't we start walk—” before you could finish your protesting Loki made stronger advances to your lips. He bit at them before holding your head in his hands and deepening the kiss. It wasn't teasing like before, but arcane and thought silencing. You were only in touch with your senses now, like how the soft wool of his jacket cushioned your hands, and the teasing smell of his amber and wood hinted cologne calling for you to succumb to him. You were awash in a dizzy and shaky existence as his lips smoothed over yours; pulling and nipping gently before he demanded more than a playful brushing.  
You lost control at this point; your hands let go of their shaky grip of his jacket and instead found comfort being wrapped around his neck. Yes, your body was still shaking, but not from shyness. It was pure vigor. A mix of sovereignty and gentleness could abridge it all, and even when he broke the kiss there was a craving you couldn't ignore in his words,

“Stay with me, tonight.”

You didn't respond; your gaze was fixated too intently on his lips with a look of unhappiness from being apart. You heard his words and in your mind the answer was simple: yes. However, you didn’t have the mind to answer, and it was as if your voice had been smothered. You could only tilt your head up and down in a trance until you pushed yourself forwards and connected once again. You gave yourself to him and unraveled even more as the kiss continued. Unknowing to you, but prevalent to your subconscious there was a sound mixed in with the trickling water, rustling branches and the muddled prattle of the main street that was still audible the few boulevards over.  
Underneath all of the natural noise of the world there was a sound thrumming deep below. Somewhere; out here in this mix of waterways and bricked laid town—perhaps from a late night bar or other—the lonely plucking and pinging of instruments was heard as a shadowy and sensuous beat. Dark jazz.


	9. Chapter 9

The outer appearance of Loki’s house was even more magnificent at night. As his car pulled up towards the house, the back dome and the outside foyer were lit from the inside and they glowed a warm orange that begged for you to come out of the cold. After your short interlude kiss, there was a bit of walking that transpired and you grew weary soon after. The idea of crawling into bed and sleeping was enticing to say the least. Add Loki into it all and it was divine in idea. Loki’s car was brought into its garage and you lazily got out then stretched unabashedly. You heard Loki chuckle at your lethargic motions. 

“It seems we will be going to bed much earlier than I thought.” Loki came from behind and wrapped himself around you and nuzzled into your hair. 

You slowly twisted yourself to face him and leaned against his sturdy shape. 

“Keep moving darling, I can’t have you pass out here.”

An immature part of you wanted to ask to be carried all the way to his room, but perhaps that was pushing things. You leaned off his torso and stalled yourself to think, and also muscle up the energy to move. Loki kissed your head accompanied with another laugh and preceded to exit the garage. Loki called for you to come again but this time you could here the faint commanding pitch to his words in a playful warning. You shrugged off a shiver and stepped quickly to make up the distance. It was freezing outside now, more so than even a few hours ago. As you walked slowly a few paces behind Loki you couldn’t think of anything besides bed. With each step your eyes drooped and you felt almost numb to your surroundings.  
The door was reached and you carried your heavy body into the warm confines of the manor. You did your best to keep your lids up while you expelled your coat. You felt Loki smooth his hands on your forearms and grab for your jacket. You released it and watched with a grateful smile as he tucked it away in a closet with his own. You stood still in a sleepy bliss and unknowingly closed your eyes as your mind wandered about in daydreams and pleasantries. You wondered what his bed felt like; probably soft, luxurious and elegantly dressed. The first thing that came to mind was those cliche, architectural, all white bedrooms that float around on trendy blogs. You thought naught though; Loki seemed a bit too ruminating for an all white chic bedroom. 

“(Name)…are you listening?” your eyes fluttered open at the sound of Loki’s soft, unassailable voice. 

No.

“Yeah, yeah...” you nonchalantly waved your hand as if urging him to continue with whatever it was you completely missed. 

Loki slithered towards you laughing wily at you inattentiveness. He grabbed at your hand and with a sigh he began pulling you towards the stairs.

“I must go to my study for a few moments. Go to my room. You can relax in there for the time.”

“Why don't you show me around some more?” you asked sleepily “I don't think I know where everything is.” 

You were yawning now and your train of thought seemed a tad unreasonable. 

“You really are quite humorous.” Loki chuckled a bit. “But no, little dove. It is late and I would like to retire for the night as well.”

You felt your lips twitch into a childish smile at his endearment. You reached the top of the stairs and Loki halted letting your hand free. He pointed to a large set of ornate doors to the right of you and spoke softly.

“Go through there. Last door on the left.” Loki ran a few fingers through your hair before turning and quickly walking the other direction across the hall. On the opposite side you saw another set of large doors but not as lavishly carved. You admired his powerful strut for a moment but then turned yourself and inspected the massive wooden gateway where you were to enter. After dragging yourself to them you gingerly pulled one of the doors open and walked on. They closed with an echoing thud and you found yourself in a very, very dark hallway. 

The hall wasn't completely pitch, but it was hard to make out your surroundings. The only thing illuminating the space were tiny sconces permeating a weak aura. You looked upwards and saw no ceiling, but only a thick, black shadow swallowing up the dim light that dared to reach higher. You weren’t sure how far up it was built, but in the pitchness there was no way to find out. The hall was spacious, however, and you could see in the distance at its end was a large window. It was probably the main source of light, but at night it served to be useless. You took a step and made your way down the hall keeping an eye out for a switch, but not one was seen. The stroll was a bit unnerving and you didn't have the want to be walking it alone. It was eerily quite and your shadow danced around the wall in a disconcerting way. You eventually reached the last set of rooms and reached for the handle of the left door. You turned the knob and entered. 

Again you found yourself in the dark. This time you reached around the sidewalls for a switch and eventually your hands found one. You flicked it up but noticed the room was still barely lit. You scrunched your brows and spun back to look at the button. Of course…Loki had mood lighting. After a bit of tinkering you fixed the light to your liking. With better visibility, you realized that you had to walk further in to see the actual room, for on both sides of you were walls that blocked the door into a nook. You inched your way forward and marveled at the space that presented itself to you. Your shoes felt plush against the floor and when you peered down you found dark lush carpet. It wasn't a typical rectangular room either. Instead, the walls would jut and protrude in places creating other alcoves and places where dusky, modernist drawers, chests and tables were placed. The walls were painted black from panel to ceiling and on some parts of the fortifications were hollowed out spaces that held pops of white and terra cotta vases as well as books; similar to the cubbies he had in his far under living room. The shelves were equipped with their own small light that gave off that ritzy showroom vibe and also aided in the mood lighting. Across the way was a turned in crevice that housed a single tinted window where you could see the faint glimmering of a security light from outside. You dropped your bag from your shoulder and placed in on a nearby seat as you walked to the center of the room. An impressive bed adorned the main wall and it was dressed in none other than luxurious black comforters, sheets and pillows; neatly made and tucked. There was, however, a lavish, deep forest green throw that hung loosely off the comer of his bed. Above a sturdy slatted headboard the wall was festooned with pieces of art; all in monochrome palate and conceptual in style. On either side were small tables holding none other than books and a quite avant garde styled lamp.

Wanting to get more comfortable, you took off your shoes and peered to your side still unable to keep your eyes off the room. Opposite the bed were sets of doors. If you could take a guess you would assume that one could be a bathroom, but the only way to know for sure was to explore, right? You picked the right side first and peeked inside. It was a simple walk in closet full of the obvious clothes and shoes and more dressers. When you opened the left it indeed was a bathroom, but like so far with everything in this house it was far from simple. The carpet traveled only slightly inward until the rest of the floor was laid with a murky tile. Rounding a corner you were met with a small space but heavy on the design and ambiance.  
There was a large angular vanity with double sinks, and a thick cylindrical bowl for a bathtub sitting adjacent. A few linen closets and other bathroom fixtures were there and a single window draped in a thin transparent white fabric sat in the center of the far wall. The shower, however, was intriguing. As you looked through the thick glass of its doors you saw that it was just like any other shower. It was surfaced and had a drain port, but there wasn't the run of the mill showerhead. There were only small metallic panels placed about its walls and then a similar one but much bigger sited at the top looming over the glass. In the middle of you studying his obscure shower, a large yawn erupted and you remembered that you were supposed to be sleeping. 

“I could use a shower.” You thought to yourself. “How hard can this be to figure out anyway?”

You began to strip presuming that Loki wouldn't mind if you used his facilities. He did tell you to relax after all. Plus, you wanted to get the smell of a grill off your skin. After wrapping your hair up, you unclothed the last article of fabric and hopped into the shower. When there wasn't a nozzle to turn on, you considered heading for the bathtub, but you weren't one to give up, it was a shower after all. You found a small electronic panel in place of where the usual temperature lever would be. Seemed odd for a shower to have any kind of electricity but you presumed it was fine. You squinted at the small buttons and noticed they were designed with icons only. Small shapes and pictures depicted people and water shooting out of ports in different directions were your only guides. You decided to press a button just to see how things started up. In a spit second a burst of water shot at your back is a soft fanned out spray; and it was beyond freezing. With a surprised gasp you scooted out of the way of the stream and sighed heavily in shock and a bit of cold pain. So much for relaxing—you were wide-awake now.  
You leaned against the tile wall and looked again at the panel to see how to adjust the heat, and perhaps change the faucets the water exited. Within a few minutes of pressing, tittering around, and water checking you were able to figure out a comfortable heat and began to shower in peace. Once your skin was fairly wet you glanced over to the stacks of soaps and shampoos Loki had. It wasn't until just now that you realized you were most likely going to smell fairly manly when this was all done with. More specifically smell like Loki. Not that you cared, you would rather smell like a sexy teacher than last nights bar special. There was a small bar of soap and after smelling the plethora of body washes you decided that the bar was the least pungent. You lathered up a sponge found sitting with the bottles and scrubbed down.  
It was shower much quicker than you usually took and you wanted to stay in longer, but you were unsure how much time you had before Loki would come to his room. He did say he’d only be busy for a moment or two. You rinsed off the trailing suds and after another round of button pushing you slid yourself out of the shower and toweled your damp skin.  
Just like the soap dilemma, you again realized you had no fresh clothes to put on…when comparing the two this one was a bit more strenuous in accommodation. At the back of your mind you knew very well that you had the option to forgo any kind of clothing. However your strong sense of modesty was not going to allow it, certainly not now. You decided that surely Loki wouldn't mind if you borrowed an undershirt to sleep in or something of the nature. You would just take another peek in his closet and see what you could find. After your skin was pat dry, you rewrapped yourself and headed to exit the bathroom door. You hurriedly pushed the door open assuming that Loki was still tending to what ever it was he needed; but have you been right with your assumptions at all lately? The answer was no and you walked out to see Loki reading a book next to his nightstand with a hand resting in his pocket.  
Timing things was not your upper hand, for you realized he was still completely clothed and hadn’t even sat or made any action towards winding down for the night. Loki perked his head right to you and you watched his brows rise in delight and surprise.

“It seems the tables have turned now, haven’t they?” Loki hummed a little and proceeded to look back at his book. Obviously he was poking fun at when you arrived earlier. 

You gripped your towel firmly and walked as causally as possible to his closet to look for something. You hoped Loki wouldn't draw attention to it; you didn’t have the courage to interact with him until you were more decent. Then again it seemed rude to just barge into someone’s closet and take his or her belongings without asking. You stopped and cleared your throat,

“Can I um…?” you pointed to his closest. “I need something to…” You hope he got the message so you looked to him and waited, a light pink beginning to color your cheeks. He peeked up from his book and chuckled,

“Do you?” he mischievously joked.

“You seem to.” You looked at him and made a point of his still fully clothed body. It was a bit bold to say for your liking, but Loki nodded as if proud of your witty remark. Check mate. He placed his book on a nightstand and walked over to a dresser. The moment his back turned you opened his closet door and slid in to find something. You could here him speak to you through the open door as you moved farther in.

“Do you read poetry?” he called.

Why was he asking this now? You were a bit busy rummaging through sets of dress shirts and were growing frustrated that you couldn't find something quick.

“Uh...I mean, a little. I don't know. e.e. Cummings is okay.” 

You were too preoccupied at the moment to explain any further. In fact you pretty much used the first poet that popped into your head. Loki began to talk about something literature related somewhere out in his room, but you kept your mind focused on the finding of clothes. The more you looked you only found ties, dress shirts and suits alike. Maybe he only kept attire of nicer quality in his closet. You resituated your towel and turned to leave and ask for something more casual, but you didn't go far without meeting Loki in the closet doorway leaning against its frame and completely naked.  
Event though his unclothed body was nothing new it still felt dirty to look at him in lust. His body was like a marble statue, which had been precisely created to fit your liking. From his v-shaped hipbones and a toned chest and shoulders that traveled to fit, taught arms, he was frustrating to look at. You chewed at your lip and looked up to his face that was daubed with that cheeky smile. You tried to be annoyed; you knew damn well he was making attempts to arouse you and he was succeeding. Not a single ounce of exasperation was shown, instead you kept eyeing his body up and down and continued the conversation; trying hard not to moan.

“W-why do you…ask?” 

“I just like knowing your interests, darling.” Loki leaned off the door and moved closer.

“I seem to be one of them.” 

“But are you as interesting as Cummings?” You stepped back and shrugged matter-of-factly but that didn't stop Loki from moving towards you. 

He seemed to welcome the challenge. You crossed your arms and stood still as Loki approached you predatorily. Your eyes looked on with anticipation as he reached to disarm you. He pulled on one arm like a rope as he began to tug you from the closet. He took in a breath as if preparing to speak; and speak he did,

 

“I like my body when it is with your body.”

 

No. Was he…?

 

“It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more.”

 

Reciting…e. e. Cummings? 

 

“I like your body. I like what it does.

 

You looked at him incredulously. What in gods name was he playing at? The work of Cummings poem came through so sensually off Loki’s tongue. How he stalled at times to pull you forward or to very subtly hum and moan. You looked at him skeptically and resisted at first in walking but his voice was a hypnotic drone and your muscles gave way to his coaxing step by step.

 

“I like its hows.”

 

After shakily being lured out of the closet by his tempting voice you were nearly at his bed now. His hands no longer pulled on you, but instead spun you around quickly and then continued to gingerly wrench away the towel you so violently clutched to. All in one moment though, the tight grip lost all its power and you released it willingly. You were bare before him; trembling in adrenaline brought on by his velvet, sinful voice.

“I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones…”

 

His hands glided across your skin in light stokes, trailing right over your backbone and up to your neck. He traveled across the lines of your collar bones then ghosted then lower to your chest. You could only shiver and let out a sharp sigh. 

 

“…the trembling, firm-smoothness”

“and which I will…”

 

The back of your knees met with the edge of his bed and you toppled to the blankets with a quiet gasp. You gained your composer and turned your head to look at Loki but he was already looming over you. His arms closed you in and he impended with a ravenous power. His lips were lined closely to your chest as he spoke, brushing across your skin coyly.

“again and again and again kiss,”

 

Your skin volleyed in an intense thrill that shot through every pore as he nipped his way across your body. Going lower and lower…

 

“I like kissing this and that of you,”

 

His hands griped the inner of you thighs and he pulled them apart gently but generously. You put up no opposition. 

 

“…over parting flesh…”

 

You felt him. His tongue traced over your slit slowly but firmly. Your neck went lax and your head flopped on its side while he licked back and forth across you. It started off slow, his tongue at times barely even touching your hot skin. Your stomach would clench and roll here and there but the pace was gentle. Soon though, your abdomen was quicker with its squeezing and you felt Loki’s tongue pick up pace. At the same time your legs were griped tightly and flung up and out. You inhaled snappishly and tired to grip at the comforter beneath you. You were able to watch now and there was something so arousing about watching his tongue work you over.  
You watched as it moved up and down and across you; no longer at the slow, almost agonizing speed. At times he was quick with his tongue as he flicked around your clit methodically. When he decided to latch onto your small sensitive bottom and suck is when you felt the first warnings of your orgasm. He stayed like this for sometime; sucking tightly combined with his tongue licking flat against your clit over and over again without ever pausing or rising off your heated center. The trilling and rolling of your twitching stomach where unavoidable as you watched him devour you. Your inners were clutching around nothing and you desperately wanted to be full of him. Then his name came from your lips in a low needy moan. You felt close to the precipice and with each lap and suck of his mouth upon you; you knew it wouldn't be much longer.  
Your hands didn't grip the sheets any more. Instead, your fingers clutched within one another shaking as you thought about him inside of you pulsing and thrusting. You kept your moaning and breathing under control the best you could for fear of sounding like a wanton animal, but Loki was making it incredibly difficult. His name came past your lips in succession with breathy hiccups and keens. At times you couldn't even finish his name. The tightening of you stomach wasn't dismissible anymore and you were one flick away from breaking. Your core tingled in a dull oversensitive burn and it was tortuous bliss for you knew what would come soon. Then, all at once, he ceased.  
Your mind screamed obscenities and you let out an aggravated sigh. You looked at Loki with your eyes heavily lidded and his expression was almost licentious malice. In a split second you went from hanging languidly over the bed to being grabbed and hoisted up towards the headboard with your wrist tightly clenched in his hand. You meekly huffed and watched, as Loki wasted no time pulling your legs apart and around him. You looked between your legs and saw his cock swollen and needy with precum dripping down his length. He released your arms and you let them fall to the pillows while he gripped each side of your waist and lined himself. You slipped your hands through the slotted headboard and quietly panted as Loki bent down towards your lips. You shivered when he rerouted and placed his mouth in line with your ear,

“You are mine.”

He pushed into you with a firm thrust and your mouth opened in a soundless moan. He slipped himself inside easily but you could still feel how tight you were around him. Loki noticed as well, 

“Mmm, still so tight.” You could hear the pleasure in his voice

Loki’s lips caressed and bit at your skin as he moved around your ear and neck, but every time he moaned or whispered some praise—nastily veiled with kinky assurances—it was always lined straight to your ear. His hips beat against you in a firm, modest rhythm, not too fast but not too slow. His skin still had traces of his musky cologne that mixed with the scent of your passion. When he stalled against you grinding deeply, you let out a euphoric yelp. You weren’t sure what he was doing but with each twist of his hips you felt a small minuscule prickle that was almost climatic, but would ebb away before striking again with a swivel of his hips. Loki snickered as he pulled out slowly but then back in to continue the riling movement.  
You were now a gasping, writhing mess beneath him and he loved every moment. Your hips were rolling in reflex against him and you had no control over any of your movements. You could feel yourself clench around his prick and Loki’s moans increased as well. One of his hands released your side and was brought to his mouth. He licked the pad of his thumb lustfully and you watched as he trailed it down to your clit. Your hips bucked as he rubbed tiny circles around the tip of your swollen clit. Your palms were pressed hard against the inner slate of his backboard as you griped it to steady your shaking arms. The caveats of your returning orgasm flew through your body and your legs began to shake as well.  
Loki’s thrusts were quick and relentless and his thumb still twirled around your button; you weren’t going to last much longer. Loki bent to lick at your neck before slithering around to moan right in line with your ear.

“Be a good girl, come for me.”

There was no way you couldn't obey him. Your back arched off the bed as your gut coiled in heat and pleasure. There was a painful but pleasurable tightness that gripped around Loki and he too arched off of you and let out a hissing moan to the sudden movement. You whined loudly and were no longer quiet as you yelled for more. The intensity of it all sprang small drops to fall from your eyes as the burning gratification of your orgasm spread through your lower half. Familiar, hot ooze leaked around your entrance and you could feel Loki’s hips move erratically. He didn't last much longer than you.  
For a few minutes he was raised over you, panting with his head thrown back, still slowly—very slowly—pulling in and out of you as your sexes pulsed around each other. You were exhausted and your body ached with fatigue. You laid limp as Loki pulled you to him; flopping you onto his chest while his cock remained, nestled deep inside. You squirmed around him and with a light laugh he grabbed and raised your bottom off of him and watched as his cock slipped out of you. You could feel his cum leak down and for a moment you thought about how your previous shower was a bit pointless now.  
Even though your climax had stopped you still shook violently. Loki took his arms and wrapped them around you and whispered something. You were too exhausted to really notice but the moment he leaned you up and held your chin you tried to wake yourself.

“(Name)?”

You lifted your lids to look at him. Your gaze was met with deep green irises hinted with concern. Your eyes drooped again but this time your chest rumbled with a sound of content and you mustered a lazy grin. 

“Alright...” Loki whispered again but it seemed to be directed at something else.

He began to move your arms to drape them over his shoulders and steadied his grip around your waist. He rose to his feet and began carrying you. Your eyes opened with a little more alertness now. Where was he taking you?

…Did he not want you to sleep with him?

Your mind was set afire in panic in an instant to the thought of being sent to some room to sleep alone. Your head began to move fitfully and Loki picked up on it. 

“We’re just going to shower, dove.” He cooed

You steadied your head and sighed mentally. Now calm you smiled at another one of his endearments, You did so love the way he called you dove. You rested your head back to his shoulder and moved your arms to wrap closer around his neck in a loose embrace. You breathed in relief quietly and although you already took one shower, you weren’t going to mind this next one in the slightest. Loki walked into his washroom and rounded the corner to his shower. Still holding you he reached for the door and stepped the both of you into the glass chamber. Within seconds you heard the soft clicking of the panel buttons and a warm stream of water blanketed across your back from multiple facets. Loki’s hold on you loosened and you unlatched; slothfully sliding down his form until your feet met the tile.

You didn't move but instead stood still against Loki’s chest; your tied up hair getting slightly wet from the excess splashing as Loki began to wash his hair and face. You still didn't move even when Loki stirred to scrub away the sweat and lust from his torso and abs. He wasn't slow when it came to showering and within less than ten minutes he was washed fresh. He turned to you to see if you had begun to clean yourself, but you hadn't moved an once from under the stream of water. Loki looked at you and chuckled a bit at your inept action due to drowsiness. You watched as he grabbed a sponge and lathered it thickly with pleasant smelling soap. You were spun around like a dancer before he took the sponge to massage away your post sex grime and enervation. He held you close and you couldn't tell if Loki was trying to clean or perhaps initiate another round of play. The way he rubbed across your body slowly and in admiration suggested dirtier things. You too spent a good amount of energy running your hands along his arms as he washed you from behind. Your mind thought back to the moment he answered his door. You remembered the feeling of watching the water drip down his skin and you wondered what he looked like doused in his shower; well, no longer did you have to wonder. 

You were rinsed down and after a few instants of giggling and Loki playfully nibbling at your clean skin as warm water rushed over your bodies; he reached around and shut the flow of water. The shower was left to dry and the two of you tended to your own drying. You were handed a towel that you wrapped around your shoulders as you stood to drip dry and keep warm. Loki’s back was turned and you watched his muscles flex and twitch impressively as he toweled off the stagnant water from his skin. You were incredibly tired at this point and you really did need to get to bed. Staying wet wasn't going to make that come any quicker. You finished before Loki for he had to waste time running the towel through his hair to sop up the moisture. You knew he was going to be a few minutes so you huddled with your towel and quietly walked back to the room to climb into his bed. 

You looked at the slightly ruffed bed and worked to pull away the comforter and sheets. The lights were still dim from when you entered the bedroom and you decided to let them be. Loki could deal with them when he came out. You sighed; you were finally able to rest for the night as you let your towel plunge to the ground next to a stray hamper then sliding back towards the bed to crawl into the crisp sheets. You wiggled around reveling in the way the soft cotton molded to your skin as you sunk into the mattress; they smelled like Loki. You bothered not with the blankets and laid there silently, your eyes closed and face serene.  
The door to the bathroom sounded with a faint creak, signaling Loki was finished. He was inaudible as he walked towards his door to dim the lights. Through your eyelids you could notice the gradual decrees in light until there was blackness. It was deathly quiet and it sounded silly, but not knowing exactly where Loki was in the room made you shiver. You were sprawled upon his sheets naked with a leg hiked to your chest and in all reality completely vulnerable to his advances in the darkness. The bed then dipped at its end you felt the shifts in pressure as Loki crawled up. His fingers glided across the surface of you thigh and you soon felt his own skin press against you. He crawled on top and you felt his hair tickle at your back as he brushed his lips along your spine, kissing and nipping where the bones peaked.  
Your body fit against him perfectly as he moved all around caressing and adoring your limbs and skin. After awhile, though, he stopped. He let out a pleasant huff and laid himself on his bed but not before latching his arm around your waist and pulling you against him securely. You bodies mingled together and you couldn't help but noticed how firmly Loki’s arms gripped you. His face was nuzzled into the bend of your neck and he even had his ankle enfolded around your own. You kept feeling him press against you even when there wasn't a single space to be closed between. It was like he needed to reassure himself that you were there. 

As softly as possible you jiggled around to move yourself to face him. As you turned you noticed a faint glow of white shinning around the wall from the window and cast a nightly bluish vivacity over the room. Shadows sliced across his muscles and as you slipped your arms around him; taking time to slide the tips of your fingers along the lines of murky light across his skin. Your body was once again situated perfectly in his; legs intertwined and your head nestled against his neck with his almost deprived grasp around your back. As your mind drowned itself in a sleepy fog, you thought about the night but not lucidly. There was too much to comprehend this late at night and especially before you plunged into sleep. One thing was for sure: it was all unimaginably satisfying. Your heart was giddy and you couldn't help as a delighted smile crept across your face. The idea that somehow the universe granted you the gull and luck to captivate this man was almost unthinkable. Yet here you were, in his bed with arms affectionately laced around you. You craned your neck and amorously rubbed your nose against his skin before placing a small kiss. Loki exhaled against you,

“Go to bed…my little dove.”

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, bless you all for reading <333 I'll try to have something up to read as soon as I can.
> 
> comments and all that jazz are gladly welcomed UvU
> 
> xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Almost two months…..I know I’m terrible I kept you all waiting again. I can explain I promise:
> 
> Besides school ending--and having a very scary and bumpy start to my summer--I was basically writing outline after rough outline to map how this story is going to go. Now this may have made the update late BUT, now I don’t have to waste time doing it for every chapter(s). So they should (and the key word here is should) come quicker than almost two month intervals in-between. I do hope you end up liking how the story plays out since this has come from what was supposed to be like two chapter smut into a full-fledged story.
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters this will ultimately be, but I do have this thing down from start to finish. So get ready for the long run and keep an eye on the tags cause there will be some additions ;* (Hopefully the thought of that makes you happy!) 
> 
> I will never not be nervous to post a chapter simply because I never know how things will be taken. So far people are enjoying it and leaving lovely little comments so that means the world to me and I’m so happy you are taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

Something felt wrong. Not wrong in the sense that your body was in pain or a particular other kind of obscurity ailing you. No, wrong in the meaning that your mind was trying to tell you that your current whereabouts weren’t the norm. A pulling sensation in your stomach trilled around as your brain cleared it self of the just-woken-up-grogginess. You weren’t greeted by the usual settings as your eyes struggled open. The moment you realized where it was you’d fallen asleep, however, you felt idiotic for being so startled. You guessed it had been some time since you slept in a bed other than your own.  
You shifted around in the soft blankets only slightly, still gaining your bearings. The room was dark and you wondered to yourself what hour it must be. You made careful advances in your stretching to make sure you didn't bother Loki, but when you obscenely contorted yourself far out from your space on the bed and collided with empty sheets, your face scrunched up in confusion. Your eyes opened fully and as you squinted in the dark you realized he wasn't in bed.  
You looked over your shoulder and perused around the room every which way to see if he was up or in his bathroom, but he was no where to be seen. The room was deathly silent and there were no lights or sounds coming from the bathroom either. Just then, the eerie hush was split when you heard a muffled conversation from the hallway. It was faint, but it seemed to be gaining energy as the seconds passed. It was Loki’s voice and he was talking to someone but there was never a response from another party. Was he on the phone? Fully awake now, you sat up and listened. Loki must have been pacing around the hallway because his voice would sporadically grow in volume and be quite clear then disappear to an almost inaudible jumble of noise.  
You wouldn't describe his tone as distraught, but he didn't sound chipper. Curious you snuck up from the bed and crept to the door. This wasn't right; you shouldn't have been eavesdropping like this, but there was something not okay about Loki taking a phone call at strange hours of the morning all while sounding uncomfortable. Besides, your natural curiosity made situations like these hard to overlook. You kept pressing your cheek to the door, doing your best to decipher what he was so upset about.  
Your stomach about dropped out of your gut, though, when your face was pushed a little too far and the door creaked open. The hallway went quiet and you stood fully straight, tense and ready to make a break to the bed with your heart popping frantically. Loki continued with his conversation and you let out a breath realizing he was just taking a pause. For a moment you lowered to your previous crouched over position, but when Loki’s voice was close and his footsteps thudded in return towards his room, you leaped back and slid under the sheets. Your heart was still pounding as you tried to quickly situate into his bed without arousing suspicion. His voice was right outside as he ended his phone call and everything was crystal clear.

“I understand…yes. Yes I—please…do not lecture me on this.” Loki let out a sound of irritation.

Your skin prickled to the thought of whoever was on the other end of that phone telling Loki how to do something or in his words “lecturing” him. That was fairly ballsy in your experiences. 

“I will call you later. It may have slipped your understanding but we are not on same time schedules. It is nearly four in the morning and I would like to return to bed.” 

Loki was so close to entering the room that you could pick up the voice coming hazily through his phone. The voice seemed to make a joke for you could hear laughter. Loki did not respond and finally he sounded off with an unfeeling goodbye.  
When the door opened you tensed in surprise but had to remind yourself to appear lax. You were ‘sleeping’ after all. Through closed eyes the faint lights from the hallway trickled about until they disappeared with the soft click of the bedroom door being shut. Once again, there was nothing but stillness.  
The fluctuating and sinking mattress stirred you ever so slightly but you remained stiff as a board as Loki moved about the blankets and laid himself in comfortably. His chest rumbled every time he exhaled in discontent. He was being quite loud about it too, if you were actually sleeping you would have surely been roused by now. Not to add the excessive tossing and turning fit he was putting on was moderately obnoxious. You wanted to reach around and hush him consolingly, but yet you remembered…you had to ploy sleep.  
His quiet tantrum caused you to jolt a bit in surprise when a more violent jostle of his hand gripped around the sheets near your back; he halted in a blink of a moment. 

Oops.

Perhaps he wouldn't notice your startled bump. You decided to fake stir yourself, just to make your act a bit more convincing. You grumbled, then quieted into a curled huddle. Boy, were you a terrible actress. You worried that it may have made you appear even more awake and blatantly faking. Loki was still and you could feel his sharp gaze at your back; your skin was actually tingling in alarm. The pads of his fingers were what followed after your skin relaxed and you shivered without control.  
He made another huff, but this time it sounded as if he was bringing himself to a calmer frame of mind. Gently his arms bent around you; pulling you into a snuggly hold that was so close you could feel his heart beat against the curve of your spine. You so terribly wanted to hug him back. At least do something to make him feel a little less troubled about whatever he had raging on in his mind. For now the issue must have been unheeded because he felt more soothed against you. His fingers glided across the skin of your torso and it was almost in sync with the serene rate of his breathing. It was hard not to giggle every time he passed over a particularly sensitive patch around your navel, but to gods grace you remained poised.  
Soon his gentle touching became a bit of a lull to your mind and sleep was returning. What transpired was over and to add, none of your business. You remembered that Loki mentioned how early it was and using that as a cue, you fell peacefully asleep. 

***

This time around, you weren’t woken in the usual peaceful manner of getting up slowly and on your own. In a matter of seconds you were pulled out of a foggy dream and being heaved around the bed, albeit gently. Still, even with an easy approach to his movements Loki was still unsuccessful at keeping you asleep. Then again it could have very well been his intention to wake you, the sun was shinning through the window after all . You groaned at being moved about so abruptly with not a lot of time to steady your demeanor. What was he doing? Was he still upset? Your front was being leaned against a muscly, thick surface. Oh did his skin feel divine…

“Eleven in the morning…I say, by my observations the tedious life of a college student must truly be all they claim. Sleeping in, nights of pleasure, wayfaring to new places. You poor thing.” 

Loki really was good at mockery. If your eyes had been open an obvious roll would have been in order, but you were too tired to do that. Never having any good comebacks—not to mention the bravery to voice them—you let it be.  
Instead you placed your arms at his sides with fingers retained along his ribs. You tapped and brushed along them in a cadenced pattern until there was an unexpected shake and intake of air from Loki. The silly chuckle that came next was just as unforeseen; did that really just come out of him?  
You couldn't keep yourself composed, from behind your lips came a quiet peal of laughter. Your intentions were not to tickle him at all; you just found it funny that such a brooding person such as himself was this kind of sensitive. You pressed and wiggled against him to try to muffle your sniggers, completely unaware that his hands were closing in on your rear end. 

Crack!

As the wave of after burn shot through your bottom, you hissed and gripped onto Loki. His spankings were easier to handle, and they always left you squeezing your hips inward, but the surprise factor would never go away.

“I’m sorry…but it was funny.” You whimpered.

“Yes I find this very funny too.” He rumbled back

Crack!

Loki chuckled as you squirmed away from his hands kneading your bottom after a second arousing smack. You took a breath and lied languorous against his torso, he dragged you along and up, closer to his lips. He rested them against your forehead and pressed lightly in a soothing kiss, before moving you off. 

“It’s time to get up, come now.” Loki rolled off the mattress edge to a stand then walked to the end of the bed. Even when naked Loki was so powerful in his character. You swear, you could be clad in a thick parka and still feel intimidated. 

You didn't move an inch and instead your response was a mopey groan. It was a Sunday, you normally slept in until this time but it took you another hour to stir up energy. With speed that matched that of your great grandmother, you rolled into a sit with legs crossed and rubbed your face, perhaps stalling just a little. You craned your neck to look back at Loki with your sleepy eyes. He returned the stare with a cocked eyebrow and that, stupid...aggravating…wonderful smile. 

“It’s harder than it looks, you know.” You whined.

Loki continued to look at you, not as amused as you wished him to be. You crossed your eyes and tried another approach,

“Come on mom, just five more minutes.” You did the best twelve year old boy voice you could make and added in a soft, ‘I’m kidding laugh’ to make sure you didn’t step over your boundaries. 

His smile never faded, but he was silent as he appeared to ignore your joke and walk over to the side nearest to you. While he bent over and gripped your chin, your breathing hitched and your rare, cheeky bravado of the morning vanished, bringing in your normal, acquiescent image. His eyes and voice never waivered in their softness, but his command certainly had a different agenda. 

“Up.”

The games were over now. You unfolded yourself and got up to stand in front of him. With his hand still holding on with power, you trembled from a mixture of arousal and giddy fright. One facet that made you so overwhelmed was the sheer height difference Loki had compared to you. You knew it was probably an exaggeration brought on by your mind, but he seemed to tower above. He was always leaning in to get close to you, particularly when it involved situations like this.  
His fingers left the skin of your face and moved to roam over other limbs and rounds of your vulnerable body, slowly…intimately. 

“‘Harder than it looks’.” Loki regarded your previous complaint as if pondering a question.

You leaned against him wordless and a bit defeated. You were tired, after what happened during the earlier hours you didn't really get a full catch up on the sleeping. You couldn’t tell Loki that, you would surely feel rude to do so. Besides, you didn't want him knowing that something that could have been very private was eavesdropped upon. 

“Trust me my dear, it would be a thrill to have nothing but a day to enjoy you in my bedroom, but it is midday and I do have to return you eventually.”

Your heart sank. You completely forgot that school was an actual thing and you had a dorm and some homework to return to this evening. You got so caught up in this weekend that it was quite easy to disregard for a while. It wasn't a huge deal…but it sure did suck a bit. As your head continued to lean against him in your state of letdown, Loki chuckled with some uplift and stroked your hair. 

“I want to show you something.” 

Loki’s hands moved from your head to your body as he lifted you with ease into his arms. This time you coiled around him in comfort completely unmindful of your unclothed bodies as he began walking. That is until you got to the door. You jumbled around blithely and reached an arm out of reflex into the air. As if that was going to stop him.

“Loki wait…can’t I put some clothes on?” You meekly asked. 

Loki continued to venture past his door, stopping only to rearrange you for a better hold. 

“Oh darling, clothing is so cumbersome. Let them go.” 

“Well yeah but—I mean maybe they’re a little necessary wouldn't you say?”

You looked up at him searching for an answer, but all you got was a facetious remark.

“If it was my choice I’d have it appointed that you remain like so when in my presence, but we can’t always have what we desire now can we?”

A flush crept around your cheeks when you conjured such an image. You breathed an inaudible sigh and let your modesty down even more than already as he carried you through the hallway and out to the foyer. Nothing like making small talk while being carried down a flight stairs naked. 

“What if just right now someone burst though your front door?”

“Locked, my dear.”

Damn. Shut down again. 

“But what if they peep through a window?” you whispered with a playful irony as if the idea that being seen was actually a possibility. 

“Then they will get quite a show.” Loki whispered back just as excitably.

He had a comeback for literally everything you had thrown at him. There had to be at least fifty scenarios your imagination could come up with. At least enough to keep him answering all the way to the hidden room with the iron staircase.

“What are you showing me? I already wandered down here. Remember?” You reminded him confused.

Your face contorted into a nonplussed look as Loki set you on your feet, somewhat ignoring you. You shivered as the chill from the rough iron met your skin. The room wasn't as warm as you remembered it to be and your quaking lasted longer than a brief chill. You knew that you should have had something to wear; you were freezing against this cold staircase. You tiptoed quickly hoping that whatever you were being led to was warmer than this. You swore that each step was colder than the last and the skin of your feet were actually aching with a cold pulse. Your hugged your arms over your breasts to huddle in some warmth and with each passing trot you grew a bit exasperated with these constant ‘surprises’ that Loki was recently putting on for you.  
In fact you weren’t too sure what to make of this somewhat new easygoing demeanor he was exhibiting. Where are the death glares seen in class? Where was the acidic remarks and witticisms he more than often disgorged onto poor students? The dominant impression that you got a week ago that made you split at the knees? Or even the ability to silence a cocky server with only three normally unnerve-racking words. True he still held on a little, but there was all this underlining softness.  
Perhaps he was just hiding it, in an attempt to not scare you off or something. You knew now that he was fully aware of how you would turn a corner at the mere sight of him. After some thought your disclosed intentions now seemed incredibly insulting. You prayed that he wasn't toning down his standard nature to possibly keep you relaxed.  
It was there that you realized another point. It wasn't the dominance that scared you all those times; it was your own weak confidence. You couldn't bear to walk past him with cheeks flushed and shaking hands that latched onto books. Or the awkward, nervous way you’d pick at the ends of your hair or the heavy breathing through your nose. The list of nervous ticks could go on and on.  
Maybe you shouldn't have been questioning it at all. Maybe it was a bit messed up that you wanted him to impose upon you in that controlling and dominant way…  
You had to stop thinking like this. The silence that loomed as you traveled down the stairs was causing you to overthink like usual, which normally only led to massive anxiety episodes. You were not about to have a moment like that in front of Loki.  
If you didn't get a hold of your indecisive and confused handling of thoughts soon, things would only end in unsavory ways. Finally, you passed the end of the stairs and made it into the glass encased room. As you looked up to the skylights you noticed that today was in overcast. The mere thought of how cold it must have been outside only made you feel worse. You shivered again, 

“Where to now, Mr. Adventurer?” 

Loki came closer and your back tensed as you felt his skin. He reclaimed you and sighed with an almost overly intense feeling of exasperation. 

“Lippy, lippy, lippy.” He scolded 

The warmth of his skin was relief in an instant. You clung to him and nuzzled in silent gratitude against his neck. 

“To think I was just being kind and taking you to warm up in a nice bath with me…”

Your eyes widened. His bathhouse; you completely forgot about that one.

“Why didn't you just tell me?” 

“I was hoping you would catch on eventually, but perhaps you’re sill feeling a little fatigued.” There was still that bite of sarcasm. 

“…Maybe.” 

Loki tilted his head to kiss at your ear and gave a little laugh that rumbled in his chest. You looked up from his neck and looked around. You were sure that this was all there was to see down here. You don't remember your eye catching any extra doors or hallways. Loki stopped and you heard shifting of some kind. It didn't sound like the creaking of a door but more like the sliding of a heavy object. You shifted to look and saw yet another door designed to blend with the wall to appear seemingly concealed.

“You really like hidden doors…”

“I like the mystery of it.” 

“Not so much a mystery if you know about it.” 

Loki only smiled. A smile like he knew some damn good secret that you would never know. Looking back at the doorway you were met with a very dark entrance. If you wouldn't have been with Loki, this entryway to the supposed bathhouse was something that would have remained unexplored. It came off a bit creepy in such a low lighting. Truthfully you couldn't see anything to tell where it led. You were simply going off of your trust.  
Loki took a step inside and once more, set you to your feet. He turned and shut the door closing you in darkness. The floor wasn't as cold as before, but you still had chills. You rewrapped your arms around your shoulders then continued on to rub in a lame attempt to generate heat. 

“There should be a switch somewhere…” Loki’s voice startled you a bit in the black that cloaked the room before trailing away as he searched for a light. 

You heard a dull click and then the room was filled with a white and blue glow. The lights were faint and came from slots along the floors. Loki moved in front of you to guide you forward. Looking at him from behind gave you a pleasant view of his fit body…more specifically the lovely little area where legs met torso. For the moments that you were able to move your eyes away, you glanced briefly around. The corridor was fairly plain compared to other places around his house. In fact, you realized that it was dressed exactly like his spiraling staircase: stone placed together with the addition of fancy lighting along the edges.  
You picked up sounds next. A faint rushing noise similar to what you would hear when getting close to a rec. It made sense since this was leading to water, but it sounded more echoed and crystalline as apposed to the crowded likes of an indoor pool.  
Within a few steps you reached a door and as it was opened, blinding, natural light flooded inside the noticeably darker spaces. The rush of light also came with a thick current of delightful warm air. It smelled clean and not chemical clean, but a more pure clean, like the smell of rain. Warm, comforting rain.  
Loki moved from the doorway allowing you to enter the grand display of his bathhouse. The idea in itself was simply incredulous. How could he have one? It was on such a level of grandeur that it seemed almost smug. Then again…considering the rest of his household you shouldn't be surprised. Looking up you finally could say that the mystery of the domed tower was solved and could be put to rest. Far up, it was gilded in a charcoal colored metal with embossing that gave nods to the pantheon.  
Besides that, the actual building was incredibly minimalistic in style. You weren’t sure why you expected it, but the image of glazed tile and kitschy roman affects were all you could conjure up. If anything the water and the pools that held it were what made the room so magnificent. Neutral tones of color faded along a jagged floor of mixed stone and some foreign material you couldn't really name. Steam sluggishly whipped off from the hot waters surface and cloaked the room in a mysterious warm fog.  
Walking to get a closer look into the pool you saw that there seemed to be no bottom; it looked like an endless black hole. It wasn't until you changed glance and realized that the pool was laid in pitch-black stone smoothed out at its bottom. One last dressing to the room was a small space situated fairly close to where you entered. It was some kind of lounging area, but a large pile of dark fabrics and cushions were a better-suited description.  
Within seconds of standing in there an immediate rush of fatigue came over and all you could dream about was dipping into that hot water followed by the nap of the century in Loki’s harem suggestive choice of lounging. 

“So silly that you thought clothes were a necessity.” Loki came from behind and incredibly close behind at that.

“How was I supposed to know?” 

You smiled a bit shyly and turned to face him. Now that you were warm and off of a cold floor your mood picked up from annoyed to something more stimulated. Like usual you caught yourself staring reticently at Loki’s naked body. You've grown so found of his physique and the same could be said about him. It was safe to say that Loki was fanatical about you and it was always obvious just by watching his pupils dilate by the sight of you in these more suggestive interludes. Perhaps you could try your hand at a little trifling again,

“I don’t know. Maybe it would have been fun to…undress each other.”

Like always your voice came out a stuttering mess only causing your cheeks to flush in the usual domino effect way. You watched Loki’s jaw clench and you could see his teeth biting at the skin of his lips. 

“Teasing will only get you in trouble, little girl.”

As he leaned down the atmosphere changed and the steam churning around the two of you only added to the now ominously sensual tone things were brought to. 

“You know my dear, you have been quite uncooperative this morning and I have been oh so lenient. We are not allowed to have any naughty behavior remember? If memory serves I was given a promise that you would be a very good girl for me.”

“I am.”

That was not where you envisioned things to turn. There was this inaudible alarm in your hushed tone as you took a step back, but your body knew exactly what it wanted when that first poignant spark fluttered around in your gut. It was what you've been craving deep down all morning. That fear dynamic he instilled that aroused you to no end. You crossed your arms and took another pace backwards. Loki raised an eyebrow and regarded you warningly. A playful look that seemed to be impressed that you dared to shrink away from him.

“Come here, darling.” He beckoned you with a motion of his fingers.

You were at a dead still moment of debate. You could obey—which was the preferred thing according to your head and natural instincts—and perhaps avoid the force of anything too bad. Or…you could work this role and really get him into his twisted, professor mode that your body was craving.  
When Loki tsked and made quick advances toward you, choosing didn't matter anymore. The decision was not yours to make and as reflex you backed away in terror with gasps and a few faltering protests. You were wondering if running would be smart. It had the potential to be ‘fun’, but without a doubt it would only end…intensely. You weren’t ready for his kind of intense either.  
Loki was purposely leaving distance between you and watching with a sick delight as your fear grew with every step in retreat. Your arousal was growing at an incredible rate as well but a more sane part of you realized that you were in a lot of trouble now. You could tell by the look Loki was giving. You tried an objection, but at this worst possible time your foot caught against fabric and you tumbled down. The moment you realized you fell against the lounging pillows you went into a scrambling frenzy to get up but they were so soft that you sank right in.  
Your mind was filled with only one thought: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. When you heard an equally fucked up chuckle your body froze. You were done, utterly and completely finished…and you had never been more aroused in the entirety of your life. 

Loki’s hand gripped your ankle tightly and yanked you out of the deep crevice of fabric and cushions. With adrenaline pumping you turned to your stomach and attempted a pitiful getaway by clawing and rolling to escape. You were much too slow though; Loki closed in around you and captured you in his arm heaving you over to an overly large pillow. He pinned you down with your rear end high off the ground. He held his hand softly against the back of your neck to keep you in place as you squirmed, all the while hushing you.  
You could feel him pressing against your bottom, his cock already fairly hard. He was subtly gyrating against you and much to your embarrassment your arousal was being smeared everywhere. You could even feel it dripping in places. Still though, you protested, repeatedly whimpering sorry and please.  
“Loki please, I’m sorry I wasn't going to r—.” you were silenced when Loki very gently laced his fingers through your hair and pulled softly and slowly; just enough to lift your head up. Loki’s voice was quiet and eerily calm,

“Shh, that's enough.”

Your mouth and eyes snapped shut as you waited, trembling. Loki stayed there delicately grinding against you, now petting your tresses. He tsked. 

“What ever am I going to do with you?”

“Please, just don't spank me, please, please, please.” you shook your head the best you could even with Loki’s grip on it. 

You’re not sure why, but this time you weren’t certain if you could handle it. There was a pulling of fear in your gut, but it wasn't the welcomed kind. It was more foreboding and you had no idea as to where it was coming from. You were not in a mood for kinky pain this morning, perhaps. Loki hummed and as he did, he ran a hand with a feather light touch down your back, curving up to your ass. You clenched your teeth as he rested his hand on one cheek and rubbed circles with his palm as if contemplating. 

“I have a much better idea. Perhaps this will make you behave like you should.”

His alternative instilled ideas that this was going to be far worse than a few smacks. You took your free arms to grab hold of the pillow beneath you and took a sharp breath that sounded more like a scared hiccup. Loki kept a hold on your head but was now massaging soothingly with his thumb along your temple and hairline. His other hand migrated father down and you clenched in anticipation when you realized where he was headed. He subtracted fingers as he moved along until he left a single digit that trailed over your back hole and down to your wet slit. He lingered right on your clit and started rubbing perfect little circles. 

“Thighs apart.”

You did as he asked, wondering how this was at all a form of punishment. There was no more time wasted with foreplay and teasing either. Loki lined himself up and pushed forward, with the aid of how wet you were there was no issue with him sliding in easily. The stretching and tingling of your inner muscles was euphoric to say the least and in reflex you pushed back against him with an accompanying moan. His finger never stopped touching moreover, even when he entered you. He made the first beginning pumps as if to test you out. You couldn't stop your whining and moaning as it all felt too good: the light pulling and rubbing of your hair, his swiveling and impelling hips, the constant attention to your clit, and the power he had over you without any need for restraints. 

“All this noise coming from that mouth of yours, but I have yet to hear a single apology.” Loki was so casual in his pace of hips, as if this whole ordeal was just a bore for him, like it was a chore to be fucking you. For you, however, it was driving you up a wall. The way he was talking as well made everything feel that much more extreme. You whimpered out the beginnings of a sentence but had to stop when a particularly intense tightening from inside replaced the rest with a needy yelp. Loki pulled on your hair with more force.

“Words darling not pouts.”

“I’m sorry.” It came out in a whine that sounded like a child being scolded for a reason they couldn't understand. 

“Sorry for what?”

“I’ve been rude this morning.”

“And?”

He was milking this for all it was worth wasn't he?

“…I was a tease.”

“And what kind of behavior is that?”

“…It’s bad.” 

“And are we going to correct our not very nice behavior?” Loki tugged even more on your hair. It didn't hurt but it was enough to pull excessive yeses and sorrys from you. Loki’s grip loosed from your hair and he soothingly trailed it along your back to rest on your hip, securely holding you. 

“Please…don't be mad.

At the very end of your humiliating reprimand you asked it so faintly, completely embarrassed.

“Shh little dove.” He cooed almost lovingly, shushing you. 

Another tight clench caused you to tremble and moan. Loki laughed and it felt as if he was quickening his body. His fingers were flicking and swirling at your clit and you couldn't for the life of you see how any of this was penance. It never felt this good, even compared to times that you've brought yourself to climax when knowing exactly what you liked. There had to be a catch, but as the fucking continued without reprimand you didn't know what to think anymore. Another intense grip around Loki’s cock and even he moaned. 

“Mmm, but you like this don't you.”

You knew were this was going. In embarrassment you buried your face harder into the pillow beneath but it was a useless suppressant against your moaning and sharp breathing. Loki once more took a hold of your head and gently pulled to lay you on your cheek. He leaned down and nipped at your ear before murmuring.

“Don't be shy darling, let me hear you.” Loki twisted his hips deeply and there was no humanly possible way to hold back your squealing.

Loki’s egging didn't stop either. He kept twisting into you, slowly and methodically. Moving inside with a dipping motion, driving deep and striking something esoteric that was edging you closer and closer to the end.  
If this was to be his method of reproving you then you were about to take on a whole different persona of misbehaving. 

“Hmm, did I mention at all how delightful you felt last night? Or how lovely you tasted?”

You had no response. You laid there in a trembling silence as you accepted every thrust and inch of him. He hummed as his words fogged your brain where all you could feel and comprehend was him.

“So soft and slick…oh my dear I wish to do unspeakable things to you.”

Your orgasm was just nearly there; yeses fell from your lips as you begged for him to give you your climax. It was so close, with every push even your internal voice was screaming out yes after yes, waiting for your release. 

“Oh you poor thing, so needy for me.” You could feel his voice on your ear and neck with tongue and teeth, lapping and nipping in between his teasing. 

“Please, Loki, I’m sorry I really am please I want to c-c...”

You weren’t even able to finish off a simple word. You were just about there…so deliciously close…your core began to thrum….

“Oh I know you are darling. Hush, I forgive you…but I’m sorry. 

All in one smooth, evil movement Loki pulled himself out of you and relinquished any hold he had, including your clit. Your eyes shot open to the intense wave of oversensitivity that was now left untouched, and it was actually painful.

“Naughty girls must learn their lesson somehow.”

 

No. No, oh God please no. Your hips collapsed to the ground and you cried out bucking in a mindless attempt to feel touched again. Before you could really do anything to help though, Loki latched his hands around your thighs and lifted you up to keep you elevated; your whole sex throbbing with desire and neglect in mid air.  
It was all ruined. Your climax was stripped from you; denied pleasure. It was too much. He had you so worked up that it was all too painful now. There was no gasping, no moaning, you were silent. Tears welled up in the corner of your eyes as the sick punishment finally took its hold. You tried so hard to withstand it, hoping that it would just ebb away, but it didn't. You felt yourself being lowered as your legs met with the fabric beneath. Loki’s hands smoothed over you but you were a trembling mess with no end to the agony, and touching yourself was so very much away from an option.  
You attempted to calm down, by focusing your senses on the steam and water of the room, but it was all so pointless; you needed him to touch you.  
That's when the tears began to trickle down. Silently you bawled there on the floor completely oblivious to anything else but what was happening between your thighs. Loki’s murmuring was to be included in things you currently were not paying attention to. It wasn't until your name had been said numerously that you gained some sense back. You shook your head in panic; the ability to use words had been wiped from your functions.  
Your body was turned on its back and your arms were unfolded and held down under Loki’s hands like a cross. You opened your eyes just enough to see through your tears but after making eye contact with him above you, your head rolled to the side and you finally made a plea to your discomfort.

“Make it stop. Please.” 

You felt Loki’s hands loosen a good amount on your wrists. There was a stillness that followed and with each passing second you were moments away from ending it yourself, but you didn't want to.

You wanted him to.

Loki shushed you calmly and proceeded to spread your legs apart again. There was an upmost gentleness in his voice as he asked you to relax for him. Then you felt him inside again moving unhurriedly. You bucked with fervor against him desperate to get the attention you needed but your hips were grabbed and stalled. Loki leaned down to your ear,

“Stop.” 

Loki lazed the grip of his fingers and guided your hips slowly back and forth onto him.

“Gently, dear, gently.”

You took a breath, the frustration in your core beginning to lessen. Loki continued to coo as he slowly worked inside of you. He was running you down again, but it wasn't long until you were brought right up and close to an orgasm once more. Loki seemed to be in a similar state for his breathing began to seem more labored than before. Again the thrumming and clenching of your core signaled the end to the torment. The final push over was when you felt the soft pads of fingers rub quickly over your button. In a word it was severe. Your back arched, your muscles constricted and your lungs heaved. This was more than an orgasm, this was THE orgasm and there was no denying it. You screamed and you screamed deafeningly. Your bawling and panting echoed throughout the room as the bliss traveled throughout every cell in your body. Your skin flushed out in bumps and your legs shook and flexed. It was euphoric and through the yelps and wet eyes an exasperated smile took form.  
The intensity was wearing off but slower, lovely little ebbs still shook through you bringing with them Loki’s orgasm. Your core milked him as he heaved and moaned, muttering something under his breath. For minutes the two of you rocked back and forth, in and out of each other sighing and panting. When it all seemed just about over you went slack. Utterly and completely spent and still, except for the trembling you couldn’t seem to control. Loki sighed and finally pulled out of you. He remained leaning over you staring as if looking for something, but then broke his gaze to turn and regard the steaming pools behind. He began to get up, but slowly, picking you up with him. Being too tired to do anything you allowed yourself to fall against him with your arms weakly looped about his neck. 

“Let’s take that bath now.”

Loki’s voice was indeed tired, but the softness never left. You didn't respond and kept staring off vacantly at the water. You hugged onto him as assurance and as Loki made it into the pool, you eased yourself with each lowering step into the hot water. He waded out to the center and for a while there were no words. Only the trickling of water and the quiet rushing of steam reverberating around the dusky stone room and cloudy grey light poured down from the above windows.  
As you bobbed there, finally calm and able to keep a train of thought cohesive, you pondered and sighed. Besides the whole orgasm ordeal you had made a scene of yourself. You actually cried while in the throws of sex. At least you thought of it as a scene. You were convinced this was all ruined.

“Are you alright?”

“… I think.”

Loki didn't respond.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen…” you were embarrassed to admit it, but you didn't want him thinking that you couldn’t handle things. You couldn't stand for him to take you as weak. 

“You did nothing wrong. It was err of me believe that you were capable of taking something that strenuous when you are new to these sort of things at best. I have a tendency to get carried away, especially in regards to you.”

Luckily the hot water could be used as a cover up for the blush that broke out. 

“You’re more sensitive than I understood.” Loki ran a hand up your back to rest on your head where he tucked stray ends of hair behind your ear. 

He didn't exactly say he was sorry and his tone was more stern now, but nonetheless you felt better. Still, if sex was always going to be like this with him, were you going to be able to withstand it all? God only knew what else he wanted to do to you. His words from earlier sounded around in your head and as much as the darkness and mystery of it turned you on, you wanted to make sure you were up for it. You had to admit though, your orgasm was beyond amazing, and everything that happened leading up was exciting, but the mild sadist nature of Loki’s sex tastes could be challenging.  
You had to be honest with yourself though, you weren’t as goody-goody as you made yourself out to be and there was a bit of masochist deep inside of you to match up with Loki. Who knows, perhaps you were capable of this. Lord knows you wanted to be.

“We can work on that.” You patted lightly on his chest as you tried to give the conversation some uplift. He squeezed you tightly and hummed in satisfaction against your forehead. 

The rest of the time in the water, you spent leisurely floating about enjoying the warmth in such a large space. You let Loki rest his arms and you somewhat played about in the water as he rested against the waters side with his arms outstretched and anchoring him as he watched you with that cheeky smirk. Occasionally you’d stare back with cocked or wiggling eyebrows while swimming close to him with dramatic predatory like advances. You held little conversations here and there, but you can only spend so much time swimming in a hot pool.  
Eventually you stopped and allowed your body to naturally rest atop the water, ending in a yawn. You closed your eyes and floated there in the warmth thinking about that nap you wanted to take. Ripples in the water shifted you and you felt Loki swim close. 

“Have you had your fill of fun now.”

“I suppose.” you yawned again 

You flipped upright and skipped though the water as Loki guided you out in hand. 

“How does this thing even work? It's clearly not a typical hot tub with jets or anything like that?” 

“It really isn't all that different. I simply opted to make mine look nice.”

“And bigger.” 

“Perhaps a little.” 

Normally cockiness wasn’t a trait you liked, but there was something about the way Loki did cocky that was just so damn charming. That aside, you gave him some gentleman credit for wrapping you up in a towel. He wasn't all cockiness and sneer, at least. You playfully returned the favor and swathed a towel around his waist before looking over to the cushions longingly. 

“Do you really want to go back to sleep?” Loki craned down to nuzzle against your head.

“It was pretty confortable.” You shrugged

“You can only nap for a little. Understand?”

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” 

“No, but I will stay right here.” 

There was a mix of feeling bad and feeling special. The bad because clearly napping was not the activity of choice for him, but special in the sense that he was still going to remain here with you even so. 

“Okay.”

You whispered back and coiled into yourself as Loki held you. It didn't take long at all, for after your eyes shut the sleep took hold. 

***

He loved to watch her sleep. She made it look so peaceful, unbothered by any wicked spate of this earth and he found amity just by looking. Skin soft and smooth and her scent so comforting that he constantly found himself leaning close just to experience that happy flutter he always caught by the mere smell and feel of her. He wanted to own her, consume her in every feasible way that it drove him to the verge of lunacy. The sinful things he fantasized: tying her down, punishing her, lavishing her, keeping her only to be used whenever he pleased or—no he had to control himself.  
She was so delicate though, so easily startled, but that's what he craved. It was such a natural submission, not senseless or phony for the matter. Too often he had met women who put on their fake rolls to incite him, but it never fit, never felt genuine. Like a staged and over processed act with no congeniality and it always left him bored. It wasn't ever their fault; he never blamed any of them.  
But this one…this one—just then, the faint ring of a telephone twitched Loki from his daydreaming. 

The house line was ringing and only a few used that number.

He told her he would stay here, but he knew this had to be answered. He slipped from her arms and rolled to stand; she moved not an inch and remained completely undisturbed. He picked up a nearby towel to cover his indecency as he walked. Knowing that he didn't have much time to make the call he widened his gate, but luckily there was a phone in the lower living space that he could reach. He passed through doors and after a few more paces he stood in front of his ringing phone. His hands quickly ripped the phone up and to his ear, but he didn't say anything perhaps waiting for an automated menu to hang up on.

“Are you going to say hello or stand there and breathe into the phone?” 

Loki made no response.

There was a warm laugh in return.

“Aaah, well at least I know when to call you. Oh, but you can't be mad at him too much, he just misses you.”

“Hello Mother.”

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF "ARC 1"
> 
> Next chapter (and beginning of ARC 2) will be up ASAP
> 
> Bless you all for reading. Comments and all that jazz are gladly welcomed. I always appreciate them :))
> 
> xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly I have absolutely no right to give any of you an excuse as to why this is late. Even worse I promised that this wouldn’t happen but alas I’ve gone back on my word. I’m so so sorry, I truly am :(, I just lead a very busy school life. I understand that there are a ton of writers on here who still crank out fics while going to school—and I don’t know how they do it—but for me, I don’t want to rush a chapter just to get it up quickly and have it read badly or rudimentary. 
> 
> You guys deserve good fics and that’s what I try my best to accomplish, and what unfortunately slows me down is the dialogue, especially Loki’s. I want it to read as something Loki would say or do without being too out of character, and considering the teacher dynamic, that can be difficult. I haven’t really stated this but for this fic I imagined a Loki with majorily the personality of Thor 1 with the looks and cheekiness of Thor 2. I didn’t want a psychotic Loki, but I didn’t want some gushy love bug. Finding that perfect middle area takes some time…but that is just my opinion.  
> I also needed this chapter to really establish some plot development, so that also took some time to direct and execute. So I apologize if you expected more after I made everyone wait so long. 
> 
> Anyhow, bless your heart if you’re still here :’ ) and consider this a nice little Thanksgiving gift. I sure as hell am thankful that you're reading this! I promise I won’t ever just leave this fic and I really am excited for this story to unfold for you guys and I do hope you love it as it continues. It’ll get finished one way or another. Your comments and sweet words alone give me a boost whenever I read them :* !
> 
> Enjoy~~

“Hello Loki.”

If he were to say that she wasn't missed day in and out, it would be a most awful lie. There he stood phone clenched tightly in his hand, fingers constricted so firmly around the plastic handle that it rattled in his grasp. It had been so long…so very, very long.

“I suppose this means I cannot hold off any longer.”

His voice was dry and low, as he tried to avoid conveying any kind of uncomfortable tick while talking. There was an awareness of self-loathing considering that it had to be that way, even when talking to someone as compassionate and understanding as his mother, Frigga.

“You speak as if I am some condemnation.”

“I was hoping, Mother, that the first messenger you sent would understand the meaning of a refusal, but what am I to expect from him.” Loki voice was an icy sneer as he regarded the annoying phone call of the early morning.

“This may seem adjacent, but if you presume him to be less than witty, then may I offer the advice to leave your gossip of a new lady friend from him.”

Loki’s breathing plugged in his throat and his eyes flared open.

“Oh, it’s still a humor how you believe Thor to keep secrets.”

Frigga’s giggle sounded from the other end. In the midst of it, Loki removed the phone from his ear and his jaw was grit in a subdued rage. His fist wound even tighter around the phone causing the loose plastic to creak against the overwhelming pressure. How dare he…with a calming breath he returned to the conversation, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Frigga began to bring the subject up but Loki was quick to stop. His voice was quietly vicious as she was cut off by the third word.

“It is no ones business and that includes yours.”

“If it not be communal then why tell?” Frigga still held her soothing charm, as if Loki’s rudeness had been imperceptible.

Loki was silent for a moment. He knew why, but he didn't have the capability to put his pride away and admit that in a state of drowsiness during the very early hours he had let it slip about (Name). Only after the call ended did he realize the idiocy of his action. It was easier to blame Thor. It had always been easy to blame Thor. It didn't matter; he wasn't going to discuss her, at least not now.

“Unless you have other matters to bring up, I no longer see purpose in this call.”

Frigga once again laughed at her son’s boorish manners.

“Oh Loki…whatever happened to the years where you called, to simply tell me that the first magnolias blossomed?” Her hooting carried through.

Again there was silence from Loki’s end. He couldn't do this; the distancing he had done with himself destroyed most of his ties, including his mother. In fact it was somewhat of a phenomenon that he was willing to have any kind of conversation with Thor. Again he found himself accusing his woozy demeanor when the conversation strike had been attempted. All he could do was sigh into the speaker. Frigga’s voices seemed to loose its spring.

“Please come home, Loki.”

The phone was snapped back into the receiver without a single emotion. Not even a goodbye. His face tightened as he inhaled, doing his best to hold back an angry frenzy. His fingers tapped in a twitchy dance against the table as unwanted and slightly bitter memories floated around his thoughts. In most cases, he could act out his cold desertion easily, considering that it was his custom to do it with most people. However, it was difficult to stand on it when dealing with his mother. He opted to ignore these feelings rather than divulge in them. Normally the emotions he snubbed with ease were considered not worth his attention; whether or not that was true, it’s what he told himself.  
Even after a brief come down he continued to stand there for some time staring impassively at his phone. So many things bothered him, and they all seemed too complex to delve into even for him at this moment in time. He peered behind at the hidden door that led to the sanctity of his steam and water, as well as (Name). If it weren’t for the aggravating circumstances of returning her to the campus, he would have gladly remained and slept with her. Loki smiled to himself, proud and maybe a bit aroused that he was capable of working her to the exhaustion she was exerting recently. Though he had to be careful, he couldn't allow this to interfere with her academic responsibilities. His duty to the scholastic arts wouldn't allow for it, no matter how much he wanted to screw it over for the day.

Upon revisiting the warm fog, she was right where he left her: bundled to her knees and sinking into the cushions peacefully. The mere thought of touching her skin was enough to block out unpleasant topics for now. He found himself walking at a faster pace than before, eager to lie down. He threw his towel to the floor and approached the pile of pillows and linens quietly, and with a wary advance he lowered himself next to her. While lying there in stillness and with an almost rapacious gaze he tried his best to stay put and avoid waking her but it wasn't enough, he needed to hold her; feel her. She could maybe be moved into his arms if he was careful enough.  
Basing the fact that she had slept through the entirety of his early morning exchange on the phone he was confident in her ability to sleep through most; that included a slight jostling around. Still though, he took his time gingerly turning her over and around until she lay against him. She only stirred for a passing second before curling into him and unknowingly snuggling around his chest. His skin tingled at her brushing and he could hold back no longer. He embraced her tightly and hid his face in her fresh smelling hair; taking time to place little kisses along any exposed parts of her that his lips could reach and delight in. It no longer mattered what time she was returned for he no longer cared. She could sleep as long as she liked, anything to keep her here.

 

***

You weren’t too into the idea of taking Loki’s word that you had been asleep for about two hours. To you it felt like a mere fifteen-minute catnap that ended with being gently woken up to him rubbing your head. Like usual you put up a slight resistance but when dealing with Loki that lasted about two seconds. His instructions were given kindly: go back to his room to dress yourself and he would be up shortly. While making the voyage to his chambers in your damp, used towel you were in a less than happy temper.  
Loki stirring you wasn't to be the blame for your moodiness, but more the truth that it was back to school tomorrow for another work-filled week and then what? Just another boring weekend like usual? It was custom for you to be so used to the rut you had yourself in, but this particular week had been such a whirlwind that the idea of going back to the basic grind seemed like the end of the world.  
You sulked your entire way upstairs, through the hallways, and even into Loki’s room. Once inside you ignored your directives and chose instead to flop dramatically onto his bed, grunting with defeat into the stifling covers. For minutes you laid there dwelling with your irritableness. Your thoughts reciting over and over that you didn't want to go to school, believing that it would actually change something if you willed it enough. Eventually you realized that staying pissy wasn't going to make things any better. You rolled over facing the ceiling and mindlessly drew your eyes around the swiveling, chalky stokes of paint above, ignoring the inner voice that urged you to get up.  
When a dull buzzing noise sounded, you shot a glance in its direction. On one of the chairs close to the bed sat your sloppily folded belongings. From your open bag you could see the glowing of a screen—your phone. You realized that it had almost been a full twenty-four hours since it had been touched at all and it was a safe guess that a good amount of alerts probably clogged up. Rolling to the edge of the mattress you stretched your body out to grasp at the handle of your bag, still being too lazy to get up.  
Phone in hand you flicked the home screen and huffed at the endless scroll of messages that accumulated. Half of them were unimportant: email, blog alerts, updates, but the near thirteen messages from Piper begged to differ:

  
_Remember, you need anything I got my phone on me. Get it, mama!_

The quite ironic and smile provoking text had been sent just after she dropped you off.

_I’m assuming by now that you don't need rescuing… hope everything’s all good. Text me later._

_Hey its kinda late, we didn't talk about me picking you up so I hope you had a plan._

_(Name)?_

_Hello?_

As the messages went on, so did Piper’s worrying.

_Okay I seriously regret my cannibal jokes from today’s car ride._

_Listen I’m not going to judge you if you decide to spend the night doing the hanky-panky with Professor Tea-Time, but for the love of god woman just text me so I know you’re okay._

_(NAME)_

_I SWEAR TO JESUS I WILL HUNT THIS MAN DOWN IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU_

The messages went on until the early hours of the morning. For a moment you had that synonymous gut dropping feeling that comes when you know you’ve fucked up. It was one of those things that every kid could relate to: like having thirteen missed calls from a mom. Those never ended well. This was going to need serious damage control, and now. You fingers were a tad shaky as you tapped down a fresh message.

_…I am alive._

You sent the first text, soon realizing the simple statement was not going to do you much.

_Please don't kill me._

Or Professor Laufeyson.

I’m sorry, I kind of forgot my phone existed last night…it was a bit of a evening.

You sent text after text telling her you were safe and how sorry you were. Now it was a waiting game, and it wasn't long at all before your phone vibrated.

_HKDHFKDJH._

_(NAME)._

_I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE._

_BIT OF AN EVENING, HUH?_

_BIT._

_OF._

_AN._

_EVENING._

Piper spared you no caps lock texts as your inbox flooded with an angry tirade of motherly worry. You had no idea how any of this could be responded to safely and without the effect of angering her further. There was a part of this that came off as mildly funny, but that was something you’d keep to yourself. Piper seemed legitimately concerned and she did have a right to be.

_I’m so sorry, Pipe…_

The only comforting thing you could tell yourself was that she did refrain from calling authorities. You cringed at the thought.

_UGH. What am I to do with you! I was so fuckin’ scared!_

At least she eased up on the all capitals. You continued to send her apology filled texts with each one getting a worried sick answer, but she seemed to be cooling down. You hoped she would calm herself enough where you could have more of a conversation. However, with the time strain you had, it seemed that would have to wait.

_I know you’re upset and you are totally in the right, but how about later we can meet up for some food and we talk about this. My treat?_

The time between the texts seemed to come to a halt and that didn't settle your nerves. You feared that you came off as dismissing her fears and that was not a smart thing to do with Piper, regardless of your intentions. You sent her one last message,

_Please. I really am sorry._

With an added in frown expression, you watched your screen waiting for a return message bubble to pop up…

_Sigh. Fine. If it weren’t for my giddy half wanting to know about this fling of yours I would still be pissed. I swear, (Name) you know how to give a girl a heart attack._

_I know. Again all I can tell you is how sorry I am._

You slipped in a triple frown emoji hoping it was enough.

_It’s all right. I’m assuming you have a way home. Just let me know when you’re back on campus._

You sat up in Loki’s bed and sighed, crisis averted for now. You looked at your phone clock and thought it was in your best to get moving before Loki got here and that started with getting yourself dressed. He mentioned something about getting food before taking you back, which meant that appearing decent enough to go out into public was a must.  
While looking at your pile of disheveled clothes, you realized that there was nothing clean to wear. You hopped up and moved to sift through and fold them, thinking while you did so. You contemplated another attempt to borrow something of his like last nights closet excursion—even though that ended much differently—and make due with what you had using the articles that were rather decent to wear a second time around. Underwear was clearly out and pretty much everything else smelled of spicy meat. You were down to a bra and leggings worn underneath your clothes the night prior for a little extra warmth.

“Okay. I can work with this.” You spoke to yourself with slight false optimism as you walked over to a large dresser to do a little hunting.

You knew the closet was a no-go. You were sure Loki wouldn't take kindly to you going out in his dressier wear. The thought of how much he likely spent on those shirts and ties was enough to make you wince.  
The opening of the first drawer was an immediate reconnection with your long forgotten immaturity: underwear. You couldn’t help any of it either as you sifted through them giggling at how silly you were actually being. Some of that giggling turned to ogling when you came across a pair of briefs that were quite an expensive brand. You stretched them suggestively and turned a bit red imagining Loki in them.  
You exhaled, realizing that your underwear peeping had to stop. Sadly, you had to move on from his unnecessary and extensive selection since they weren’t going to do you much help. You would say, however, the dresser was proving to be much more giving than his closet. You found more casual get ups like sweaters and a t-shirt here or there but they were still much too nice for you to help yourself to. By the last drawer you were worried that you’d have to resort to your dingy clothing, until you found something that struck you as a possibility. It was an old, faded, heather grey sweatshirt that was tucked deep into the corner.  
Before really examining it, you threw it to his bed, slid the dresser shut and continued to dress yourself in what you had first. You picked up his sweater and after snapping it out of its fold you flipped it to and fro to get a look. It was pretty much as you first saw it: plain, grain and timeworn, but a small patch of color caught your eye. It was shield shaped and primary in scheme. Two lines of thick stitching encircled the emblem.

“Pembroke…Cambridge.” You mouthed.

Your lips bent with a little smile, it must have been an old college sweater. You found it adorable that he still held on to something like this. You hurriedly slipped it over your shoulders and shimmed the rest down. Looking for a mirror you steered yourself into the bathroom to get a peek and see if you were pulling it off. You placed yourself in front of a corner set of mirrors to do a spin around.  
It was long and fell just above your knees, not to mention a bit bulkier than other sweaters you usually wore, but you actually felt quite cute in it. The sleeves ended past your fingertips but with a little rolling up they wouldn't serve to be a bother. You smiled at your reflection and figured that this wasn't actually half bad on you. Although, it was ultimately up to Loki if this was something he didn't mind you using. You turned your head in the direction of the door when a heavy thud came from the bedroom. Loki. Your heart stepped up it’s beating as you took one more giddy peek at your makeshift outfit in the mirror before moving off to get a ‘final approval’. No matter what, though, you were going to have to borrow something of his to wear.  
You quietly opened the bathroom door and poked only your head around to look for him. He stood by his window appearing to be in deep thought. You grabbed for his attention, still perched halfway in the door.

“Psst.” you called in humor.

His head turned briskly as if he wasn't expecting you there. He held somewhat of a solemn face, but upon your rather goofy entrance, he perked with a little smile as your glances met. He was still naked which came off as slightly irking considering he was sternly adamant for you to get ready and be quick about it. You considered that it wasn't too big of a deal and proceeded to look him up and down noticeably,

“I think you may be underdressed.” You smiled timidly.

“If you’re going to give critiques, I do hope you are outfitted to do so.” His tone sounded a bit challenging but he held onto his pursed smile. You shrugged,

“I think I am.” You stepped out of the bathroom doorframe and walked into the open with an immature flair and stood in front of him.

Loki’s smile broadened and he shook his head in fake disbelief. He turned toward one of his dressers and he began to sieve around for his own clothing.

“Now where did you get that lovely sweater?”

“I found it.” You responded with a slight childlike air.

“Found it? That is peculiar.” You were flashed his famous side eye, and that grin.

“How so?”

Loki closed the drawer he was picking about and threw his choices to the bed as he approached you.

“Well it’s not exactly the everyday occurrence that a springy college girl like yourself comes across a fifteen year old sweater from England.”

“I don't know…you’d be surprised what vintage shops have these days.” You gave him a quick wink.

“Happy to know that you find my dresser to be your desired place for vintage shopping.”

His face seemed easy going enough but you weren’t sure if you offended him. You could never understand why any attempt you had towards flirting always turned awry. You shifted around nervously, looking to the floor.

“Oh. Uh, I don't have to wear it if you don't want me to.”

“My dear, I do hope you catch on to my humor soon. It’s almost sad to endure you being so disconcerted.” Loki went back to dress and was quick to slip into a dark grey sweater and slacks, much like his attire from the night prior. He approached you once more, admiring deeper this time. He sighed loudly,

“You are rather fetching, though.” Loki’s eyes zigzagged down your body before he stopped and lifted your arm. He took it upon himself to do a little sleeve rolling for you. While doing so, he seemed to change subject.

“Do you have all of your things?”

You turned your head towards where your bag and clothing had been placed and responded with an almost-ready look. Loki nodded for you to get moving and stood patiently as you scooped up your clothing and stuffed them messily into your sack of a purse. After a quick smoothing of your hair, Loki loosely grabbed the tips of your fingers and led you from his room.

You stayed behind him, hiding your downcast eyes and straight lined lip as you walked down the hallway, thus further from his room. Not even ten seconds had passed and already you missed his bed. This wasn't fair, it went too fast, and the worst part was that there was no telling if any of this was promised to happen again. Throughout the walk to his front door, you tried to work yourself back to reality. It all felt like how the end of a vacation feels: that terrible, depressing questioning to if you’ll ever come back and if so, how long would it be?  
What made you feel even worse about it all was how you couldn't shake these longing wishes that made you feel so desperate. You felt so attached and it was much too quickly. You couldn't even stop yourself from having the pining thoughts because he made it too damn difficult. As the front door was approached, Loki retrieved coats and like the devilish gentlemen that he could be, bundled you in your jacket and opened the door for you.  
His ever-cozy porch was exited and the cold air bit harshly at your face and hands, so much that no amount of bracing would bring relief. The wind was so bitter and uncomforting that it seemed to chill your very soul. You didn't speak to Loki as you walked with him to his car, wrapped in your own arms shivering. Like clockwork you followed the motions blankly: car door opened, sit in car, car door closed, repeat. The dark leather of his interior squeaked as you shrunk into the bend of the seat. Luckily you used the cold to your advantage and worked up a cover for your mopey feelings about leaving. You always tried to find positives in more pessimistic life situations such as this one, and if there was anything encouraging about this at all, it was the coming of good food.

***

You had a more unique quirk of touching things when your mind was busy with thinking of all the things that were rotten in your life. Not that your life was really that terrible at all, but your now pouty mood brought on emotions and some cranky thoughts with it. Todays tinkering choice was the car radio. Station after station you flipped looking for a song to occupy the car silence or perhaps start a conversation. Music is one of those typical things to chat about, right? Just as you cycled through the preset buttons your hand was grabbed and pulled back.

“I’m sure the music hasn't changed in the past five seconds.”

Loki placed your hands to your legs and taking control of the music, deciding on a station that was set at the number two button on the console. A soft piano trilled along and it was hard to ignore the flashbacks of last night that came with it. It’s a powerful thing really, how a mere sound could conjure up the deepest senses of touching and scented skin.

“You must be hungry, seeing as how it’s been a good day since you’ve eaten, hmm”

“Yeah.” You sounded less than interested in his conversation, but it was hard to sound chipper in your current situation.

Loki made an acknowledging snicker to your easily recognizable moping and placed his hands on your knee, like some reassuring gesture. When he gave a light squeeze you couldn't stop the jolt of sensitivity and giggled with a kick of your knee.

“Oh dear, pardon me…” Loki’s exaggerated and clearly mock apology was accompanied by the brushing of his hand farther up your leg until he left to return to the steering wheel.

With a side glance you let out a few more laughs, uplifting your mood just a little. It really was hard to stay upset around him; his charm just wouldn't allow it.

“Where are we going anyhow?”

“You could wait and see for yourself when we arrive.”

“Is this one nameless as well?”

Loki returned your side-glance knowing the kind of snarky game you were initiating. You couldn't tell if it was his warning look or that hint of praise for coming up with a sassy good remark. It was most likely the latter.

“No. It's a favorite place of mine. Frankly, because they allow me to eat breakfast at any time of the day and they have a most wonderful tea that I’m particular to. It’s called Lucy’s.”

Of all the places on this Earth he found that particular diner good? It was a small, family ran looking place that sat at the edge of the campus town. From the outside it looked like a shack that's taken a beating or two. Your face scrunched at the name and Loki took notice,

“You've obviously never tired it.”

“And how do you know?” It was true, though. Not by any way was it your first choice of a place to dine and it wouldn't have been the tenth option either.

“Because anyone who has given it more than a glance and tried it would never make such a face. Well anyone with a properly function tongue that is.”

“I guess I didn't expect someone like you to go there is all.”

“Someone like me?”

“Well yeah I mean, you are...uh. Ya’ know you’re like this…super suave and…uh...”

You tried hard to put together a correct sentence but somewhere on your train of thought you were cut off by an idea that this could perhaps end up insulting him. No amount of arm moving or hand gestures were aiding in the translation either. Loki didn't even need to look and it was clear he was holding in a snicker at your sad excuse for a defensive. There were more one-syllable utterances, but it all fizzled away to a bleak “yeah.”  
A silence followed, but it was the kind of quiet that comes after you ask someone a rather awkward question, at least that's how it felt to you.

“Yes well, know that if I enjoy it, you will enjoy it. Now isn’t that easy?”

You felt a squeeze on that oh so sensitive part of your leg once again and the inevitable squeal piped out while you tried your best to wretch Loki’s hand from your knee.  
Loki had to have been an expert one handed driver because you were putting on quite the mild thrashing fit amongst your giggling and pining for him to let go. While it was ticklish, the grip was oddly…arousing. Aside from being too weak to move his hand, the way he held on gave an almost overwhelming feeling of being pinned and trapped by him. It probably wasn't the sanest thought to have, but to you, one of the most enticing things about Loki was how unassuming, and quietly powerful he was. Throughout this weekend he, on more than one occasion, displayed strength so nimble and with no lack of cunningness that it shook your very bones.  
It seemed as if it took forever, but finger by finger you wretched your leg out and pulled them together and towards the car door. You huffed and composed yourself, trying hard to regain your poised nature.

“Well,” you paused. “If you’re not going to be nice, then you can’t have your sweater back.”

Childish? Maybe. Your head cocked with an exaggerated snooty tone and it seemed as if you might have gotten an upper hand. There was a sudden lurching of the car and it halted abruptly, with you falling forward enough for you to grip your seatbelt. Looking up and seeing a stop light you let out a breath. You sucked it right in, however, you felt Loki lean rather close inside your space.

“I think we both know that I have not the slightest issue with ripping off clothes. And another thing,” he leaned close enough so that his lips grazed across your skin “I’m not very nice.”

You bent your neck with a giggle. There was always this lingering trilling sensation deep within your spine whenever Loki got close like this. Not that it was an issue—in fact you were quite liking of it—you simply felt like a goof anytime it happened. With a glance forward Loki noticed the light change and the car pulled onward.

“You’re nice to me.”

You peered at Loki with a modest smile. That statement seemed like a foolish thought too. Considering how a few weeks ago Loki was the most terrifying thing under the sun, you would have never imagined any of this.

“You say that as if people dislike you.”

“People are just hard to talk to for me.” You turned a bit red. This was your teacher you happen to be sharing emotional things with, but then again, you were intimate with him on a whole new level of emotional.

“Its kinda hard to have conversations with others where you’re constantly thinking about what’s going through their minds. What they think of you, and stuff.” Your voice trailed off and your gaze was locked at your knees.

“I didn't take you to be an individual who worried much about sentiments of others.”

You snorted at his statement,

“I like to act as if I don't, but that's not always the easiest. I think everyone deep down wants to be liked. People act like they don't give a shit, but in reality they probably care a whole lot.”

This was getting deep, a little too deep for your comfort. You inhaled as if you were about to continue, but you held your voice. Sex may be intimate and emotional, but delving into and talking about small personal fears seemed so much more taboo. Your face was probably beat red, but by now that was nothing new to Loki. You laughed then, and attempted to make light of the situation.

“It’s probably me anyway, I mean people barely approach me to begin with.”

Your laugh seemed a little forced so you tried to reel back but you weren’t doing a very good job at it. The sentences kept coming and your voice was a bit shaky as you tried to save face and not seem like a fool. Eventually they fizzled out and you sat there, acknowledging your own words with a hum. Loki had been quiet the whole time, and you assumed he was trying to make due with the awkward atmosphere you created. You were even a bit embarrassed to look in his direction, so you cleared your throat and shifted your head to the view of the window; praying that you weren’t too far away from the restaurant.

“It’s funny how human beings often have such an intense aversion to our own kind. Not to mention it’s always the simplest of things that will set off fear in another. Yet most cannot even begin to wrap their minds around the notion that what they believe to be intimidation or off put is actually ill confidence to approach from the opposite party.”

You looked at Loki with hesitation. You weren’t entirely sure where he was getting and on top of it you were somewhat caught up in a thrill with how he was sounding a bit teacher-ly. He returned with a look of incredulous humor,

“You have no idea what you look like to others, do you?”

You didn't respond, but instead shifted your eyes around avoiding direct contact and working your brain to have a rebuttal sentence at the ready. Loki chuckled.

“You obviously have no inclination as to how people look at you either.”

“No one “looks” at me.” You responded with a laugh that was mixed with a tinge of scoffing.

“I certainly looked at you.”

You froze with your lips barely touching and your face in bemuse. His smooth avowal was indeed heard correctly and it wasn't the action that specifically struck you, but rather the tense. Looked? The notion of the word definitely sprung a few thoughts. Has he been…admiring you longer than you ever thought to assume? Attempting to be quick and not prolong your tongue-tied pause you decided to make light of the comment. You would decipher your thoughts later on this one.

“Well…you must be very good at side glancing because I never saw it.”

“I’m looking right now.” His face held an expression that made it appear as if his mind was teeming with all kinds of smutty, despicable things he wanted to do with you. Your body’s only response was blush.

“…You should probably keeps your eyes on the road, though.” Your meek voice stuttered as you held back a childish smile.

“We’re already here.” Loki’s hands pointed from the steering wheel out your window.

“We’re already he—?” before you could finish your sentence you cocked your head around your seat and it was then that you realized the car was parked against a city curb. You looked out your window and only a few paces away across the cracked sidewalk, you saw Lucy’s in all its slum perfect glory. Its red neon sign unlit and hanging above a black awning with a small collection of twigs, leaves and stagnant water spots caught in its drooping bend.  
How could you have not realized the car stopping? Were you really that oblivious? Perhaps Loki had a point; you obviously weren’t the most observant. Frankly you were so engrossed in your wild running thoughts that it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Still though, you felt a bit dumb.  
You focused in on the front window of the outwardly shoddy restaurant and could see outlines of only a few figures walking or sitting. Given your opinion on the place, you were surprised to see anyone inside, but alas, Loki claimed the place was good. You sighed as you turned to unlatch your seatbelt,

“If I die a horrible, sickly death over some French toast please, make sure you tell my family I loved them.” You gave him an over dramatic swoon as your seatbelt traveled across your torso. Loki ran his hand along your arm to pull it back down, while leaning closer to you with a cheeky grin,

“Now now, there is no need for such discourteous behavior, young lady.” You tried not to squirm against him and sucked in your breath. “Are you going to be good?”

“Yes.” You couldn't help the giggling fit he had you in. Again, the strange tingling feeling shot straight through your back and bloomed across your skin in goose bumps.

“Good.” Loki finally leaned back and reached to open the car door. You followed suit.

There was a noticeable contrast coming form the car to the cold outside. You puffed your shoulders and shuddered against the wind as it bit at your exposed skin. You could tell that the winter was going to be a brutal one this year, but it seemed as if you thought that every year. Loki came from around the car and met you on the curbside, quickly locking his arm in yours. There was a little warmth coming from him and for a second it felt like you were in the baths once more. Clinging to his arm he led you to the door and once open there was a sudden burst of warm air, and the most wonderful smell of cinnamon and comfort food.

After a few minutes of walking further into the place you felt somewhat okay about it. There weren’t immediate signs of any mismanagement or filth so you softened your opinion. Then again you hadn’t sat down yet or been given a chance to actually access the place, and that included food. Going off of a brief look around it seemed like any overly generic diner: brightly lit, an old fashioned bar with a few old timers—that paid you no mind—sipping coffee, and booths dressed in a slick leather accompanied by a plain table with the necessary condiment and napkin accompaniments.  
You’d grant the place the complement of smelling quite nice though; if that was an indication to the food quality then perhaps you’d be eating your earlier words about its quality. You waited for someone to greet you, still wrapped around one of Loki’s arms, possibly gripping a little too tight.

“It’s a restaurant, darling. Relax” Loki patted your hand that was also holding onto his arm rather firmly.

“New things make me nervous.” Instead of loosening you were drawing closer to him and it was getting a bit ridiculous. Perhaps this was some kind of strange coping mechanism to stay near him since this weekend was coming to a close; too quick of a close for your liking. You just wanted to hold his arm…that was all. Glancing around some more, you were about to ask a question wondering how on earth he got to know about this place when a rather calming but striking voice cut through before you.

“Well I’ll be…it may be my cataracts really deceivin’ me this time, but it looks like my dear friend has finally come to pay me a long over due visit.”

Your eyes shot to the corner of the restaurant were the entryway to what you assumed to be the kitchen was cut out. A woman stood there with her hands resting at her hips and clad in a powder covered red apron. She seemed to be in her late 50’s considering the silver tipping hair but her rich brown skin stood so beautifully against her red get up that she seemed to glow with a warm and youthful comfort. When she flashed a full on toothy smile, it only made her seem more glowing.

“Child you better have a hug for me or I may hafta’ tell you that we are out of your fancy little tea leafs” a burst of laughter came out of her and it was enough to make you giggle yourself. She had a beautifully contagious laugh.

“Hello Bebé.” The smile Loki had for this woman was a bit heartwarming. You've never seen him look like that before. He let go of you to reach his arms out for a welcoming hug. “My deepest apologies, I get rather busy with the university these days. They seem to enjoy keeping me locked away in a study to tend to the professor-ly obligations I’m tasked with.”

“Oh hush, you know I just love being able to tell the girls at the record store how I get to hug a fine, dappa’ man like yourself.” She waddled over still laughing at her own charming comments and came in for a hug. You could see she was much shorter than she appeared from the kitchen doorway and Loki towered over her. He had to bed considerably to be able to wrap his arms around her and she had to do a little tip toing to reach as well.

“Ooooooo I have been watin’ forever to get one of these!” she giggled so excitedly that it was as if this hug was the only thing that gave her life. With a fulfilled sigh she took a step back keeping her hands on his arms.

“Well at least you’ve been eatin’, you don't feel like a prickly stick. Like the last time I got to squeeze you.” With pursed lips and a brow raise she gave a sassy hum.

“Well, I couldn't possibly go against your instructions.” You gave Loki an unnoticed side-glance for his demeanor. You couldn't imagine Loki following or even consider doing what someone else tells him. True this was most likely just silly banter but it was still out of character for him, at least compared to how you've know him to be. He must really like this women was all you could gather.

“And who might you be darlin’?” Bebé turned to face you with a polite and warm smile. Loki beat you to an introduction,

“This is, (Name). I’ve brought her here because she has yet to experience your expertise in the question of cooking. Plus she was frightened of the place.” Your eyes bulged at the end comment and your face now matched the color of Bebé’s apron, you began to defend yourself stuttering a bit since you were quite certain Loki indirectly told this woman you thought her restaurant was a eyesore.

“No, that's not it at all!” you looked at Bebé with a smile and a laugh, hoping she would pick up on your apologetic air. Her smile never changed though and it seemed as if she assumed it was a joke from the beginning. In fact her next comment made it appear as if she had completely ignored Loki’s attempt to humiliate you. Bebé seemed to quietly admire you and shook her head up and down slowly as if it was some kind of approval.

“Quite the looker ain’t she.” She glanced to Loki like he had picked a winning number. Flattered, you went to thank her but before you could even get a word out Bebé turned and with energy began heading back towards the kitchen,

 

“Well you know what to do just pick a seat. I know your order and I’ll be back for your women’s choice in a minute.” Her voice was plucky and she swayed about until she exited far into the kitchen, her voice being the only indication of her presence as she hollered out food jargon.

You felt Loki rewrap his arm around yours and he let out what sounded like a giggle. You looked up at him with large eyes.

“That was so embarrassing! How could you tell her that?” you kept your voice at a low tone.

“Because you do that.” Loki laughed more and reached to brush his finger across your red cheek and neck.

“I shouldn't be surprised.”

“I must say that you’ve gotten quite bold since I pulled you into my office. I was certain that we corrected your behavior then but it seems I may need to offer some more guidance. Two demerits in a week’s time? Oh not good at all, young lady.”

“And I must say that you’re turning out to be much more gentle that I initially thought.” You poked at his side and gave him an innocent smile.

“Oh my dear, do not let yourself mistake my public civility as softness. If you need to be reminded of that, there is plenty of room in my car for a little review.”

With that you snapped shut; frisky activities in a car were in no way your preferred choice of ways he could deal with you, and you knew very well to not put it past him to do that. You had to remind yourself whom exactly you were dealing with again. You followed by Loki’s side as he went about looking for a table. At first you thought there was only a single room to the place besides the kitchen but when Loki led you through a cut out doorframe that led to another dining area you realized that is place was a lot bigger than the outside made it to be. Without the window, however, this room was much darker and the small overhanging lamps did little to help. Loki sure did like the darkest corners of restaurants.

“I hope Bebé can find us in this labyrinth.”

“Considering I always pick the same table, I’m confident she’ll know where to go.”

Much like you assumed Loki indeed picked the back corner booth of the room under a set of rather contemporary paintings. Figures. You scooted yourself in and shed your coat while Loki did the same. After shimming the last of your arm out you shrugged your shoulders in a grad gesture as you tensed and relaxed into the worn brown leather of the booths.  
Besides the squeaking of your seat there wasn't mush noise to fill the present stillness of the room. In a bit of nervousness you responded by peeking at your phone, hoping Loki would start a conversation. It was weird being on your phone in front of him. You kept waiting for him to make a loud, rude remark; like he usually did to humiliate students he caught sneaking a peak at their Instagram. Ironically, you happened to be scrolling through your feed at that time and groaned when a sarcastic pic of your friend’s homework popped up. You sighed at the realization that you still had at least half of yours left to do not to mention a whole week full of work ahead of you.

“Is everything alright?” Loki took interest in your sigh. You didn’t have anything to hide so you responded rather casually.

“I have a lot to do this week, and I really don't want to do it.” you glanced at Loki then stretching your lips into a shy smile.

“I had too much fun this weekend, I’m not ready for school.” This was beginning to sound a little overplayed but you were trying to perhaps change your drag mood of the morning. Everything so far had been overcast in this odd gloom and that’s not the way you wanted to end the week. You didn't even know if this were the only time these sorts of days would happen again. Loki made no obvious mentions or actions that he wanted this to go further. True he made comments that could suggest otherwise, but those only came out in the throws of sex and in a moment like that people say a lot of things they don't mean.  
He gave no response and stayed in a daze as if he didn't hear you. Things—at least to you—began to get so uncomfortable you were beginning to lose your appetite. You couldn't even make sense of your feed pictures any longer and even though you kept scrolling your mind was to too busy having a panic about what to say next.  
There was a sudden clatter of thick ceramic ponging against your table and you jolted in surprise, hopefully unnoticed. Bebé had indeed found you and was already serving Loki his ‘special tea’. Realizing that you hadn’t gotten chance to look at the menu you reached to grab one that was perched between the condiments at the end of the table. You scrambled around the laminated pages skimming around for something that seemed good while Bebé gave some sharp chitchat to Loki. Even with your changed frame of cravings you knew you had to order something, doing otherwise would surely make a slight scene and on top of being rude, you didn't want Loki to take you as ungrateful. Definitely not the right thing to do after all he’s done.

“Alright, so what can I get for you, hun?”

You started with an undecided hum, and your eyes traveled to peek from the top of your menu to see Loki smirking patiently back. It was as if ordering food had become the most challenging thing in the world. Looking back at the menu the words seemed to jumble together and you were so panicked about how long you were taking that you simply stared at the options. In an anxiety driven choice you shakily ordered the first thing that popped into your mind.

“Toast.”

There was a hush between the three of you. Your single worded order made for quite an awkward moment, and Bebé wasn't buying it.

“Toast? Hun, this ain’t fat camp it’s okay to be a little more adventurous than that.” She laughed loudly, trying to convince you to get creative with your food choice. You sat your menu to the table and tried to keep your cool. It was just food for heavens sake. You looked to Loki with your satisfied façade in regards to your order, but you could tell by his narrowed eyes and slightly raised brows that—like Bebé—he didn’t believe any of this.

“Well if you say so, baby.” Bebé shrugged and jotted on her notepad.

“Bebé will you bring out a #6.” Loki had broken his silence and sternly requested whatever the number six happened to be. Bebé continued to scribble on her pad and wordlessly smiled and nodded to the add-on.

“Hungry today I suppose?” she directed at him a side-glance but Loki wasn't looking back. With his eyes dead set on you he responded coolly.

“Quite.”

You stared back, a bit frightened by how he was looking at you. It wasn't anger, but more as if he could see straight through you and he wasn't impressed. To spare yourself some shame—at least until Bebé left—you looked down at your lap.

“Well I don't think this should take too long, you two just sit tight!” Bebé smiled and turned to leave for the kitchen.

You watched as she sashayed herself out of the room and with Bebé now gone, only one thought was held in your mind: there was no hiding from Loki. You tilted your head up and broke into a flush when you saw that he hadn’t moved his glare an inch.

“I swear I just wanted toast…”

“And you decided to drop the French last minute then, hmm?” Loki picked up his glass and took a few sips of his tea as he made sly conversation.

“French is overrated anyway.” It probably wasn't smart to do, but he gave you an opening and you took it. Loki only laughed, a low ominous chuckle.

“Juste attendre jusqu'à ce que vous êtes ficelé dans mon bureau, petit chéri.”

Oh that's just not fair. You crossed your arms and glowered.

“Ne pas bouder. Je vous promets que vous l'apprécierez tres beaucoup.”

Loki rather suggestively licked traces of tea from his lips. If that was any indication to a translation then you decided to change the stride of your comments before you got yourself too deep. You looked away, and stared into the vacancy of the dinning room while fidgeting in your booth. There was an overly dramatic sigh from Loki’s end and he mumbled something under his breath. Your gaze was moved from blankly examining the old walls of the restaurant to Loki. You watched him in alarm thinking that your playful pouting actually upset him, but it seemed that wasn't exactly the case,

“As an academic employee of your colligate institution—and if you denote the fine print of my title,” Loki paused and rolled his eyes ever so slightly, “I am required to make sure that each and every one of the precious, little students that pass into my class are made aware that as well as being a guide to their scholastic endeavors I am “required” to be…an emotional advisor.”

You were speechless. One, because Loki made it apparent—eloquently apparent—that his duties to care about students feelings was rather annoying and an ostensibly stupid thing for him to waste time with. Second, he was being incredibly dramatic about it and third, why was he doing this? Even so, he still had more to say,

“So if you are choosing to not tell Loki as to what your thorny manners are about, perhaps you can tell your very concerned Professor then, hmm?”

Loki’s sarcasm was as charming as ever. He reclined to the back of his seat and actually began to wait for a response. Unfortunately, you didn't know how to go about talking to him on the matter in the slightest. To you, the idea of admitting that you liked him a lot more than the norm—considering the very short amount of intimate time you've spent together—was crazy girl territory.  
You tried to think of a scapegoat to use as a small white lie just to buy time, but you knew that Loki was not easy to lie to. In fact you were certain, simply from what you've pulled from class, that no one has ever passed a successful lie by him. As your raging thoughts prolonged, your anxiety for the situation grew worse. You sat in silence frantically weighting your options: do you ask him where things stood in this whole ‘bond’—or whatever he considered the two of you to be—and risk seeming insane? Or do you blow it off with a lie? Your neck and chest were burning in apprehension and you could feel them break out in splotchy nerves as you readied to speak. You took a breath and kept your eyes to the table; your voice almost imperceptible,

“When this is all done…are you—will things go back to before?”

You were actually trembling as you came clean. As you spoke you could feel every ounce of pent up fear and unease dissolve from your body. It was out now, and there was no saving face. You kept going, leaving your inhibitions in the dust.

“I mean obviously you’re my teacher and that doesn't make things very easy, and I don't even know if you really like me the way I—” your mouth hung open but you cut your voice before you regretted saying anything too stupid. You shook your head,

“I’m sorry...I’m just confused. I know this is probably awkward now and you’re maybe thinking that I’m crazy for asking only after a few days of really getting to know you but—,” again your voice froze.

This was slowly becoming the worst conversation you've ever had, and Loki had not uttered even a single word. You needed to wrap this up and quick while you still had a little self-respect. Before you could finish, however, Loki steered the conversation. He let out a snicker and while it wasn't the first thing you’d think him to do, it undoubtedly wasn’t the worst.

“How endearing.” Loki continued to laugh and you couldn't tell if this was mocking witticism or something of admiration. Regardless he continued,

“It’s rather sad that your generation of ladies are so accus—,”

“Can I just have an answer, I don't want to waste my time and feelings if you don't see me the way…I may see you.” your shaking voice made it evident that you were still nervous as you cut him off. Was it perhaps rude? Maybe, but at this point in time, him going into long, formal discourses didn't ease anything. Loki leaned forward, his upper half beginning to stretch out over the table towards you.

“Look at me.” His voice was soothing and hushed. You rolled your eyes up to see his face, calm and endearing.

“Have I given any indication to such motives? Do you think me to toss you aside?”

“Well no, but you’re a teacher. It changes things.” your voice was laced with a tone of ineptness.

“If by “changes”, you mean makes this exceptionally riveting then I would say you are very spot-on, my dear.” Loki had reached for your arm and after exposing your skin he brought it to his lips where he slowly began nipping and rubbing amorously.

Although your nerves had not been calmed, touching him was proving to give some kind of relief. A little laugh even peaked out when his teeth stroked a rather sensitive part of your palm. You retracted your hand and with a deep breath you sat back. Oh he was a coy one. True there was no definite yes or no to your question but you got the sense that this wasn't the end. There was something consoling in the way Loki was looking at you. Loki wasn't the most keen when it came to expressing deep emotional feelings and you should have known that given your time with him in class. It was silly to think that he would openly show some fuzzy, passionate declaration of his longing for you; it simply wasn't his style.

“Am I then too forward to ask if we can do this again?” you shrugged and modestly asked as your cheeks turned a bit pink. Loki smiled, flashing his perfect teeth and chuckled,

“Nothing would delight me more.”

Your body felt fuzzy as you retuned a smile, but at this most inopportune time, your empty stomach decided to make its presence known. A rather large grumble sounded from under the table and you quickly wrapped your arms around your middle in a useless attempt to hush it. There was somewhat of a wordless conversation between the two of you that took place in response to your stomach. It wasn't hard to figure out that Loki’s eye roll had a clear “and you only wanted toast” sarcasm, in concerns to your simple order. You kept your wits, though, and decided to not let him get a big head over this. You would eat your dry bread happily…and then eat like a cow the moment you got to campus.  
From the back of the room where the entry way was you could here the return of Bebé as she yelled something back into the kitchen. Small meal or not, at least the timing was good for you to get something in your system. She came into view, with the large, food-covered tray perched expertly across her shoulder. Whatever it was that Loki ordered, the smell it was giving off was divine and your mouth watered and tingled at the smell of sweet dough and malt.  
Her voice sang out the orders as they clacked down on the table and as a plate of hot, thickly sliced French toast was slid over to Loki your heart sank. The perfectly browned, cinnamon and syrup-glazed slabs were an ungodly torturous sight and the food just kept coming. Thick sausages and bacon that looked like they had been made fresh in house, —not like those wimpy store bought meats—homefries, and a bowl of strawberries were sprawled out before Loki.  
It was like being invited to a banquet that you weren’t allowed to partake in. the colors and smell were too good to stand and as you were finally given your tiny plate of toast, your stomach grumbled once more as if telling you how much of an idiot you were. Before leaving Bebé asked if there was anything else to be needed, and by the look on her face you could tell she was waiting for you to make a late request. Alas, you nodded with a smile that you were good and as you looked to Loki for his response, he made a small nod in content. With that, Bebé smiled and left.

If there was at least one comforting thing about your toast, it was the availability of some jelly sitting in a caddy at the end of the table. You supposed a little orange marmalade would fix this right up. You scooted down to reach the cheap, plastic container and began to dig for the orange flavor, which always happened to be at the bottom. However, as you slid back, with knife in had and ready to apply your jam, it was if the table had been turned, literally. Oh there was toast in front of you all right; French toast. Not only that, but the whole line of meats and fruit and toppings had been pushed to your side, and there sitting in front of Loki was a simple setting of tea, and toast. He sat there with his eyes on his tea as he stirred it, acting as if not a single item had been bothered. He looked up and upon seeing your dumbfounded face with jelly and knife in had, he perked and reached towards you, taking the contents of your hands.

“How sweet of you to get the jam for me, darling.”

 

***

 

You stood outside your dorm, shivering faintly. The breeze had picked up even more than earlier and all you wanted was to get into the warmth of your small room. Brunch had concluded some time ago and after making the drive back, you pleaded that Loki drop you off in the back parking lot since a good amount of kids had been out today on campus. Standing by Loki’s car, you silently beseeched that he could hurry up with whatever it was he felt the need to give you. There he stood, though, taking his time scribbling into a small pocket book as if there was not a care in the world or any fear of being seen. Your head never stopped moving on the lookout for people or a passing car, and since Loki’s car was an expensive breed, he tended to stick out amongst the beat up rides that college kids could afford here. There was a sound of tearing paper and Loki’s humming voice, which brought your attentiveness back to him.

“Here you are.” Loki slipped the piece of tan paper into your hand. “I don't believe emails to be an effective way of getting a hold of you.”

Unfolding the paper, inscribed—in the most beautiful handwriting—was a phone number signed with a dash and a small “L”. The gesture seemed so sweet and though you weren’t sure if this was some green light to freely or regularly chat with him, you accepted it with a smile.  
“You know what they say about guys with nice handwriting.” You looked up to him with that crafty, unbroken smile.

“Please, tell.” He bent towards you, instantly causing you to second-guess your attempted funniness but this time you held fast, not shrinking away from his impeding frame and demeanor. You actually leaned closer almost as if inciting a game of wits and while blinking one eye you finished the line with a whisper.

“Never trust ‘em.”

There was only a simple laugh from Loki…perhaps you didn't do the best job at trying to be amusing. So far though, you incredibly awkward character has done nothing to deter him. If anything it seemed Loki found it charming and you guessed that couldn’t be the worst, but it sure as hell made you feel dense.

“Well, if you ever think of me to be trusted again, then by all measures please, don’t hesitate to let me know, but my dear, I think it is time I send you off. As I recall you had some important academic feats to polish off, hmm?”

You exhaled with your lips quirking into a disappointed snarl. You also remembered that you made plans with Piper but at this point you were quite certain a reschedule was going to be made.

“Oh come now…” Loki reached for your waist and pulled you close in a dance like hold, but from your end you laid limply against him with an exaggerated lethargy.

“Just remember that good work is rewarded, but as for laziness…” Loki mockingly tsked. Normally his naughty threats started you up, but this time they didn't really do the trick. You didn't want to leave his embrace; he felt warm and comforting with his soft coat and musky cologne. It was getting hard to let go and you knew that soon he would be latching you off and wishing a good evening. Without a word you moved your arms around him and squeezed, hard enough that you could feel him tighten his posture as if in concern. Him in silence as well, he enveloped your shoulders in return and nuzzled at the crown of your head. Through the fabric of your clothing you could feel his fingers run circles and patterns soothingly and it seemed to help.

“Keep the sweater, it suits you much more than it ever suited me.”

You giggled a bit,

“How will I ever think of a better excuse to come to your office hours now?”

Loki bent you back so that his hand could snake around to cup your face. His thumb played at your bottom lip as be moved in, stopping centimeters away from them.

“Oh my dear, you certainly haven’t seen the last of my desk.” His lips brushed against yours before connecting into a gentle kiss. With one last nip he pulled away and let you free. It was dusk and pretty soon the sun would be completely gone; it was November after all. There was a sweet goodbye and you could tell Loki was doing everything in his power to make this quick for himself. Space was made between the two of you and he got into his car, when the ignition was switched you took that as a cue to begin the trek upstairs. Backing up you kept your eyes on the windshield hoping to get one last glance and a wave goodbye to him, and luckily he glimpsed up to catch you one last time. He coyly smiled and returned the wave to your childish air, and like that, his car and yourself turned and parted ways.

Once inside your room, you stood still for a moment, in a meditative like state and relaxed; you had to focus now. The weekend was over and as much as it pained you to accept that, it was inevitable. There was no use in getting upset over it, and if anything there was hope to another one. When exactly, you were unsure of, but his words seemed to hold a promise that this wasn't the last time. Breathing deeply you decided that Piper needed to be catered to first. After poking around in your bag for a while you found your phone and sent a quick message asking for a rain check. Not bothering with waiting for a response you plugged your phone in for the night charge and decided that even though you should get to it, homework was not going to get done tonight.  
After weighting the cons of it all, you realized that skipping out this one time on homeworking wasn't going to do much damage. Besides that, your bed looked more appealing that is ever had been and you decided that it was best—mentally—to perhaps go to bed, extremely early for once and perhaps a good, warm shower before hand wouldn't hurt either. As you rounded up your clothing and shower caddy you stalled and there was no stopping the smile, which spread from ear to ear.

***

His car was completely silent, for most of the ride back. Any attempt at music just made him uneasy. At the moment he was stuck at a red light and there was still a good twenty minutes left of this drive. The sun no longer sat in the sky and he was still not used to this change in sunset times. He found himself quite tired because of it and the idea of going back to an empty home, except for the organizing and grading of rudimentary level essays pretty much disgusted him. He would have rather spent another night huddled around her, with the comfort of her skin and blankets.  
He could have kept her with him, and it took everything in his being to not throw her back into his car and simply make arrangements for whatever she needed for one more night. But alas he knew that he had to keep some separation. He used to think that their high contrast in societal standing wasn't going to be an issue, but her constant worry about it began to instill a bit of unease in him as well. All of her words from earlier kept bouncing around his thoughts, especially the one,

“…you're my teacher. It changes things.”

 

There were aspects to her life that he was only now just considering that would make this hard: her family, her goals, and yes even her academic ambitions. But none of that paled in comparison to what really laid beneath all of this, which is what terrified him the most. This was bigger than his taboo desires for her, bigger than the stigmas he could potentially bring to them, and yet, perhaps it had the ability to change things. All day he was contemplating whether it was time to engage in what he was about to ultimately do, in fact this was something years in the making; a constant battle on what to do about it. Perhaps there was a reason this was all happening now.

The light had changed to green and like a symbolic sign giving him the okay to press onward; he plucked his phone from his coat and dialed.

 

“….”

 

 

“Put mother on the phone. Now.”

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have this chapter! I know at the end Loki may have come off as a little more gentler than some may like but I promise you…things will get very, veeeeeery kinky as this progresses. So fret not, we haven’t seen the last of his dark and twisted dominant side ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off aside from me apologizing profusely in regards to my updating schedule, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kind comments and encouragement. My emotions and feelings have been down about a lot of things for some time now. So much that the thought of writing this was painful…but all of you who say such nice things in the comments turned me around in a way. I can’t thank you enough for that. I give you all hugs and kisses.
> 
> At this point the chapters will go up as I finish them and I promise I will go as fast as I can without compromising the quality of the chapters and the fic in its entirety. 
> 
> Also, I’m thinking about finding someone who wants to help me pre-read the chapters before I post them. AKA aid in the editing process. ((I think you guys call it beta on here???)) Maybe even keep me on track so things can get finished quicker?
> 
> I re-read my chapters after I post them for multiple reasons and no matter how much I think I’ve edited and checked for spelling/grammar errors I always find them and it’s beyond embarrassing for me. So to catch these I think I want to enlist some help. I don’t have any writer friends on here, let alone anyone who I would feel comfortable sharing this with so maybe I can find someone though this platform? Idk its been a thought lately……..
> 
> ANYWAYS here it is, another long awaited chapter! I love you all for sticking around and those who will continue to stick around and/ or discover my fic and stay for the continuation of this story :3 
> 
> I hope you like it.

It's always an unpleasant feeling to wake up in cold, stiff sheets on a Monday morning. Combine it with early class times and it’s a mixture that equals two parts aggravation and one part dread. The dread caused by the sun, seeming to leak though your window blind with more vigor than usual. You sank your hand to the floor and dragged around the carpet for your phone that fell during the night. All the while, you prayed that it was a rare, bright day rather than the usual reasoning: missing your alarm. You couldn't feel your phone anywhere close and with panic rising, you sat and put effort into searching. Once found you pressed for the screen to wake up, and your stomach reeled: class started in fifteen minutes, more specifically, European History started in fifteen minutes.  
You staggered out of bed and the instant your feet hit the floor it became a matter of calculating if you were going to be able to save yourself from another tardy. Problem was, the lecture hall was a ten-minute walk and that's if you were quick about it. With only five minutes left to get ready, every moment had to count and standing idly while tossing numbers around was hurting more than helping.  
This wasn't supposed to be happening, you thought you nipped this oversleeping issue considering all last week you were good about it, and why did it have to be Loki’s class? Any other you would have called it bad luck and skipped, but thanks to circumstances—no matter how much you enjoyed those circumstances—skipping his class was no longer a route to take. As you grabbed for clothes, some minty gum and your bag you briefly weighed the choice of not going. However, your five minutes were up and before you realistically considered missing, you mindlessly ran out of your dorm and straight for the stairs.  
You likely looked frantic and disheveled as you power walked across campus. Periodically looking at your watch wasn't doing you good either since it felt as if minutes were seconds. You went back to number crunching as you sped across walkways and cut through parking lots, but you realized that being late was inevitable. Loki always started class on the dot and was never behind. Even if he didn't start on time, lecture began in about a minute and you were a good three minutes away from the building. You had to accept this was going to be another tardy. You spat muffled curses and moved into a trot as you rounded the final hilly curve that led to your hall. Once at the foot of the building, you nearly fell on the concrete stairs, but after gaining composure you steadied yourself and paused. You were already late and there was no use coming in a sweaty, heaving mess or worse: having a beat up face from lading on stairs made of rock. Defeated and embarrassed you settled into a walk for the last stretch into the building.  
There was no doubt in your mind this wasn't going to be interesting. Before any of the past week events, an incident like this would have been handled with a steely gaze from Loki and perhaps a scoff or remark, but now you were certain he was going to address it somehow. You were more afraid now than before. Things could get playful or end more sadistically than needed. He could be completely authoritative and lecture you like a Father or hell, he could completely ignore it and let it slide. Your mind started conjuring vast sorts of dickish things he could very well do. He seemed quite keen on humiliating you, and with a class as an audience he couldn't have a better opportunity. You approached the door of the room, which were discernibly shut, but you stood out of the view of its window to peer at your watch. Today’s time: a solid five minutes late. You still had the option to leave and deal with Loki later, but knowing that today was a review session you couldn't miss a day so vital. Plus, there was something about skipping class now that gave you the sense of it being hurtful to his feelings. It sounded stupid but you couldn't shake the shitty feeling that came over when the idea of retreating back to your room came into consideration. You had to go in, and the more stalling you did, only more time was squandered which wasn’t going to make this any less severe. Bracing your pride as well as the door handle you pulled open, and immediately gained the attention of a handful. Their heads shot to your direction as you slowly closed the door to avoid an unnecessary slam, but it may as well slammed shut since more heads were whipping to your direction. Your skin turned hot as you begged for them to stop looking at you before Loki took notice. You could hear his voice intently doling out information, facts, dates, and reminders, and you were surprised that anyone at all stopped focusing for a second just to give you a glance. Rolling your eyes you decided to own your situation. Holding back nothing you walked further into the lecture hall, to the closest set of stairs to find a seat quickly. That's when everything went quiet.  
It took a second or two to register, but by the first stair the noise of Loki’s teaching no longer filled the room. Shifting your eyes you caught subtle side-glances from your peers, which made the situation even more awkward. Your mind was reeling with only one thing,

“Don't look at Loki…don't look at Loki…don't look at Loki.” 

As if there were a stronger force commanding you against your will and want, your gaze left that of the other students and over your shoulder to the face of your displeased professor. You continued walking up the stairs acting as though the current situation wasn't as big a deal as the silence made things out to be. Besides that, you didn't know if saying anything would help or hurt. Loki cleared his throat and the lecture was resumed as you quietly slipped into a row of seats to situate yourself for the time remaining. You normally sat within an empty area so to keep your distance from people, but this time you hoped that maybe sitting next to someone could gain you information on whatever it was you missed in the past few minutes. You sat a seat away from another student who looked attentive. Loki stopped reprimanding non-note takers months ago, and instead opted for harder grading. It was no surprise that nearly the whole class stepped up their listening game. You took a moment to discretely glance at your classmates page to see if you could just copy without having to ask, but after seeing nearly a whole page already filled, things weren’t going to be as quick as you hoped.  
You thought about taking a gamble and sit in while passively listening, then ask Loki about class later. It was probable that if asked, Loki would give you the information you missed, but at what cost? Then again, he could choose not too. Since your grade was involved it was best to play it safe and avoid any options involving Loki’s help. You grabbed your notebook, flipped open to a clean page and decided to rely on your fellow classmate.  
Not seeming too standoffish, she sat there calmly jotting down notes. Her phone was placed strategically and if the writing wasn't enough you could see a timer on the cell as it recorded the lecture. You leaned over keeping your eyes on Loki; there was nothing he hated more than students chatting during lecture. Although you were different to him than the others, you weren’t going to put it past him to make a scene over you whispering during review. 

“Hey.” Her head turned to you as you murmured for attention.

“Did I miss anything like super important, or…?” She too looked in Loki’s direction knowing fully that this was dangerous ground to be treading. Regardless she tilted her head towards you and quietly answered,

“Did you read chapter thirty-two on the Magyars?”

Your eyes shifted about as you peered at her, noticeably clueless.

“Yeah that's exactly what I did too. Laufeyson’s bringing up all kinds of stuff I don't recall at all. I’m pretty sure everyone here is shitting themselves over this damn test.” 

You sighed trying to pay attention to both her and Loki’s lecturing. His voice mixed into the background but not fully tuned out just yet.

“Is everything he’s talked about like that?” you could see she was growing increasingly anxious about continuing the conversation. The fear of getting caught was taking its hold so you tried to get the details you needed and then worry about the rest. 

“Kinda I guess he w—”

“…Miss (Name).” 

Your last name echoed around the room as you looked to Loki calling on you. Your face turned hot as you tired to remember what he had said last. Stalling you glanced to your blank notebook to fake looking for a written down answer. You mumbled little filler sounds completely mortified this was happening. You almost wished Loki had called you out for talking instead. You looked away form the lined paper to see him waiting for a response with hands in his pockets, back straight, and crafty expression. You glanced to your adjacent classmate who seemed just as mortified as you, fearing that she was about to get ripped in half for talking. You didn't want to draw anything to her so you bucked up and scrambled for a way out of this. Somehow you kept composure,

“Professor, I’m sorry could you repeat that one more time?” 

Loki exhaled a scoff though his nose while he tittered back and forth from heel to toe. 

“Miss (Name), two events on the eastern extremes of Europe, during the second half of the fifteenth century, set the pattern for the future. I’ll be courteous today since you seem...a bit discombobulated and only ask for one. What is it?” 

You stared blankly. This was something covered in class but obviously it had to be something you couldn't remember. A handful of things came to mind but nothing you were sure of. The awkward quietness was so bad it made the droning of the heaters seem as though they were roaring. There were mixed sounds of pencils clicking, muffled coughs and brushing clothing. All the sounds that make up a stale lecture room bundled into one uncomfortable aura. In panic you tapped out,

“I don't know.” 

At least he couldn't spank you in this setting. Loki repeated his slight mocking actions from before the question,

“That's not the answer I’m looking for.”

“Yeah, well, me either.” 

Astonished that words like those came form your mouth, you sat mortified as snickers clouded around the room from your peers. Your eyes discretely gazed to the girl next to you. Her mouth was parted as she stared at her desk. Completely aghast you gave some back sass to the venomous Professor Laufeyson. In irony, however, she had no clue that this wasn't the first time you pulled a remark like that. It was odd, you wondered what you would have thought if someone did the same thing. This wasn't the time to think about being in someone else’s shoes, though. You weren’t going to take back your witty remark, because deep down it’s how you felt. It was certainly out of character but alas there were no taking words back now. Loki didn’t seem completely ticked, but you weren’t fond of his current demeanor either.  
His face held a sarcastic smile, but there was no doubting he was seething on the inside at someone cracking a joke during lecture, and slightly at his expense. The class had no inclination to it, but after spending a weekend with him, you knew this was no basic sarcastic smile. Loki made a quiet, half assed laugh, and the giggling from your classmates was through.

“Considering your late entry I would not recommend cute antics. They do not bode well here.” With out another response you stared at him, and though you were far up in the rows of the hall, you knew he was staring right back, straight into your eyes. 

“The fall of Constantinople….” Lecture resumed as Loki slipped in the correct answer and the classroom vibe was evened out to normal once more. 

You leaned back into your seat, arms crossed and ego fairly bruised. Not that it was big to begin with, but something about this didn't feel right. You looked over to the girl who had intentions of helping you, but her current position made it clear that she was done interacting. You felt bad, you probably gave her second hand embarrassment and that was almost worse than being embarrassed first hand. At this point, you were so irritated with yourself that you didn't want to take notes, or even pay attention for that matter. You slumped yourself down and decided that staring at the back of the lecture chairs was going to be how you spent the remainder of the time. You’d figure out how to deal with review for this class later. Right now though, you watched Loki with a rather indolent glance. Whether he saw it or not you held it for a good few moments before growing tired of pouting and decided to return to chair staring. 

***

You vowed that this lecture was the last time you would sit idly. Considering this was the first time you ever went though a lecture completely lazy, you had no idea that it was going to be the worst hour and fifteen minutes of your college career. You normally had no issues daydreaming but for some reason your mind was not having it. Perhaps the appeal of Loki’s class was gone when you take away attentiveness. Sexy voice or not, there was nothing about today that could make the time pleasurable keeping in mind what happened. With ten minutes left your realized that dealing with him was going to ensue and you had no idea how to approach it. Did you even have to approach it? There was an option to leave before he could pounce. It would be easy to slip into a hoard of students and be out of the room undetected. Though, then it would become a game of cat and mouse and he would no doubt find some way to lure you back to him for a ‘friendly’ discussion.  
The last minutes of class always seemed the longest, but Loki’s change in pitch signaled that it was time to wrap things up. 

“…Anyway we will finish the final third of this session on Wednesday. I have decided to be gracious and allow you an extra weekend of time to prepare for this before finals week. My expectations of good grades will be your show of appreciation; you’re welcome. Also, consider it an air of good irony, but I took notice that there is an exhibit this weekend at the downtown gallery. Specifically there is a section having to do with our lessons and what better way to show you all some much needed culture than skipping our normal curriculum and giving it a little visit.” 

Loki casually paced as he continued.

“You are all of adult age and are fully capable of finding a way out there. If you are so keen as to decide to skip I have found ways around that.” 

There were a few groans, but Loki ignored them.

“It is mandatory that you turn in a stub with your name printed onto it. Anyone not turn in a stub will lose his or her points for the session. Do I make myself clear?”

A collective murmur of understanding sounded about and Loki accepted. 

“Good…now the amount of time you spend there I do not care about. I am not a nanny and will not be responsible for you. What you do after is up to you, but please show a little effort in trying to appear that you have some semblance of respect for my course. I am not too gracious to those who squander my efforts to give freedom and something more interesting than this stuffy room.”

There was a pause as Loki looked around, almost as if he was trying to make intimidating eye contact with everyone.

“You are all free to go.”

After sitting through that dissertation the class nearly jumped out of their seats to escape. In the frenzy you almost forgot of your plans to sneak out. You too briskly grabbed at your things and made way into a large throng of boys, hoping that you could hide behind a stocky one. You didn't dare look in Loki’s direction and instead moved with the heard of jockey guys with your eyes on the door.  
Passing though to the hallway was a sigh of relief. You broke free from the pack and set into your own pace down the hall. You looked back every so often, checking if you’d see him, but every time you saw only more students pouring out of other doorways and moving erratically around the halls. An air of silliness came over you, this all felt like some game of hide and seek. It wasn't so much that you didn't want to talk to him; that was far from the truth.  
Only a night passed and you already wanted to see him, hug him, kiss him…feel him. You were just bad at dealing with people. You did have his number, it was much easier to contact him now and perhaps being able to hide behind your phone would help. Maybe the response time allotted with texting would help you become quicker on your feet. You decided to do it now since you had a spare moment before you needed to sort out a time for makeup plans with Piper.  
Pulling your phone out of your bag, the content of the now lit up screen startled you. You stopped in the middle of the hallway, mouth slightly parted and eyes squinting trying to make sense of what you were looking at. There was a text message from “L ;)”, aka Loki. It was an idea you deemed to be cute as the name for his number in your phone, taken from the way he signed his note.  
What baffled you was how you were getting messages from him when your number was never exchanged for his. You searched for a bench to sit on now that your legs were shaking and stomach felt full and tingly. Regardless of how he was texting you, WHY he was texting scared you more. Your actions seemed so regrettable at this point. Heedlessly, you had to open the text. With breath held, your fingers swiped and pressed to your messages…

My, my what a display I was given today. I applaud your wittiness; I think we can agree you are getting much better at it. Alas you decided to debut your endearing antics on an AWFULLY WRONG day. 

Oh little girl…behavior like this will call for very special punishment. I am going to have quite a fun time thinking about how to fix you. Maybe you can come up with an entertaining apology to share with me while you wait. 

You are to return to me this evening and we can have a sweet little chat, and with any luck, make sure you understand proper classroom manners. 8:00p.m, and if you miss…well I don't advocate you do so. 

Do not fret, my little dove. I merely want to confirm that my precious student knows what is expected. It is my duty to uphold my position as an educator and nurturer of young minds.

Until tonight, have a lovely day.

By the end of the first section of texts you stood from the bench and trembled in shock, horror and maybe arousal. He was back all right; Professor Laufeyson was in full swing and he was swinging hard. This needed damage control and it was needed now. There was no way you could sit around until later with this looming over you. Your watch said that only a few minutes passed since class ended and there was a chance Loki was hanging around. With phone still in hand and bag whacking against your side you traveled back towards the lecture room with urgency. The building was still crowded with students and you may have bumped a few in your mad scramble, but you didn't know any better considering you had one thing on your brain: correct this, and now.  
You had no idea what you were going to say you just kept moving. You could see the door of the room a few paces away and the handle was just peeking out into view. You could tell it was jarred slightly. He was still there! You were a few feet from the door but your hand was already outstretched, fingers spread and ready to grab the handle. A relived grin began to form as the idea of redemption seemed realistic. Just then, the handle sank into the room as the door swung inward. You halted awkwardly, and out popped Loki. He didn't see you right away, but since you stood there shaking and a bit out of breath you didn’t give much alarm to your presence. As he closed the door he looked up and you greeted, giving him no time to react.

“Hi!” you voice blared out in a mixture of haggard and caught of guard. Loki’s face almost appeared a bit surprised too, but he held more of a poker face. 

“Yes, Miss (Name)?” 

That was weird, why was he acting so teacher-ish still? You forced a nice smile and worked passed his austerity. 

“Um, yeah…can we chat? Now? It’ll be real quick I promise I wo—” 

“Miss (Name), you are aware of my office hours and not to mention they are appointment only. If there is a matter you wish to discuss you can bring them to my attention then, but for now I have other lectures to inculcate and must leave.” 

With a polite smile Loki turned without further word and headed down the left wing. You wanted to chase after him. You wanted to scream and yell and plead, but you couldn't. You just stared, mouth agape and eyes to his back. This was now a game, a very kinky, daring game with a certainty of Loki winning. You didn't know how to feel as you stood there. Was he so stern because students were still walking about? Why would we he though, he didn't care if the two of you were seen, he admitted to that? The sensation swirling through you was indescribable. It wasn't pure fear, but something else. Was this what true adrenaline felt like? The thrill of passion, knowing that later Loki was going to come up with some truly deplorable and humiliating punishment that you would love every second of? It must have been, because why else were you letting him walk down that hall without a single protest?  
You shook your head, you almost couldn't believe yourself, and yet you smiled in disbelief to no one. For once you could feel yourself relaxing as if your body was signaling that you could handle this one. There was no doubting the mystery of tonight and the slight anxiety that came, but for now you had to cash in a rain check. You lifted your phone and typed a message.

Please tell me you’re available…I have stories. 

Hopefully Piper wasn't too busy. 

***

To think that your easygoing attitude would last was something you shouldn't have expected. Not an hour after you left your lecture hall this morning the anticipation about tonight started to eat away at you. It seemed every hour that passed the feeling grew worse and so did your imagination. The rest of your classes were spent in a twisted la la land of pleasure and fear, but you knew that nothing you could conjure up would come close to what Loki had in mind.  
You had to wait until six tonight to see Piper leaving you to stew in your thoughts for the entire day. As the clocked turned to a quarter ‘til you were released from your final class of the day, and hopefully you would be able to think on other matters for the time being. You told her that you could only do tea or coffee, since a last minute ‘meeting’, popped into your schedule. Logistics of where to meet was decided to be the little pub off campus that strangely served pretty good coffee. You arrived and found Piper already there, with one in hand. Luckily the bar was empty, which was odd considering it was six o’clock. 

“Hey, thanks for doing this.” you started the conversation before Piper even saw you enter. She turned and greeted you as she always does with a good hug and cheery greeting.

“You think I would pass up on some good stories. Hell no.” She pulled the seat next to her from the bar and ushered you to sit. She also took the liberty of ordering you a hot drink as you situated yourself. 

“Besides,” she continued, “Now that I’ve had a bit to clam down after what you did this weekend I think I’ll enjoy them more.”

“Is that where you want me to start then?” 

“Please.” Piper took a sip of her coffee and nodded. Her manner suggested she was ready for an explanation.

“Well, I almost had to call you after five minutes of being alone.” 

“No you did not, stop.” She dramatically rolled her eyes but there was still an impression that she knew you weren’t joking.

“Well not only did my date answer the door in a skimpy towel completely wet, but I was an hour early.” You looked to Piper and she looked you to. It took a moment to click what you were insinuating, but when she realized that it was partially her own time keeping habits that started the night off so notably, she almost coughed on her coffee.

“Yeeep.” Your drink arrived and you casually blew to cool it down as you low key chided her.

“Oh. My. God. He did not answer the door like that though?” 

“Oh he did alright and there I was completely dressed and feeling like a goon.” 

“Is that why you needed to call? Got too overwhelmed by a scantily dressed teacher? I think it’s supposed to be the other way around, (Name).” she laughed a little.

“No, but regardless you’ll be proud to know I bounced back and kept composure.” 

“I’m gonna call shit on that.”

“You weren’t there, you have no clue what happened.” 

Piper turned and looked at you with brow arched and lips pursed.

“Oh I can only imagine what you did. If I recall, your messages read differently.” 

The friendly banter between you went on for sometime before Piper decided to pull out her phone for a little fact checking. She read them back with some sass and you couldn't help but smile and roll your eyes in humor as little moments of the weekend played back.

““Bit of an evening.”, was by far my favorite part.” Piper sarcastically smiled as she put her phone away. 

“Well it was.” You were quiet now, mumbling the last part with a giddy smile.

“I’m not even gonna ask.” Piper took a gulp of coffee and you nonchalantly responded.

“You’re really not gonna ask what Professor Laufeyson is like in the sack?” This time Piper did sputter her coffee a bit, enough to get a look from the bartender. 

“You did not just say that.” Piper quietly erupted into giggles, but tried to not get more looks from the barkeep.

“Eh, at least he took me to dinner first.” You replied slyly.

“He had better! My god, (Name) I don't know if I should be proud or concerned.” 

“Why concerned?” you looked at her worryingly

“That's just so out of your comfort zone. You never so much as look at a guy and you've already gotten frisky with this one. Hey you know me, I ain’t judging one bit, but I can’t lie that I’m not astonished.”

At first you were confused of her word choice. Concerned? Was there a need to be? You thought about it and Piper did make a good point. You gave in to Loki so easily, more so than Piper was even aware of. On top of that there were these peeking changes of confidence in a way. The things you’d say, and even your body language. Was this all Loki’s doing? Could a person affect you this quickly or easily? You wondered if that was the feeling egging in the back of your mind these past few days. Regardless, you didn't know how to answer your own question. Maybe you would begin watching you behavior.  
You knew you were still the same around Loki; of course there would always be those timid responses. If that wasn't the case, then you would have stopped him from walking down the hallway this morning without a compromise instead of what he had planned for tonight. With that truth in mind, you remembered that you only had about an hour left until you had to meet him.

“Do you need to be somewhere? You keep glancing at your watch.” Piper questioned

“Meh, I have that meeting in about an hour.” 

Piper just shrugged her arms and continued to drink.

“Sorry I didn't know I was that obvious…”

“It’s fine, you just seem on edge. Is everything okay? What’s the meeting about?” Piper looked to you with worrisome eyes.

While she waited for a response you let out a sigh to buy a little time for an excuse. Contrariwise, it probably only pushed you to look more nervous on what Piper was picking up, but there was no way you could tell her about tonight. You hated this; you didn't like keeping this a secret, and from all people, to be keeping it from Piper shamed you. Deep down you knew she was the last person to judge. She had been through too much in her lifetime to critique a person on something as trivial as a sex partner. It was your fault really, your lifelong reign of modesty had fallen and you had finally punched your virgin- no-more club card, and that bothered you. You knew it was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and you were still the same person as before, but you felt odd about it. She would kill you for thinking any less of yourself, but you weren’t in the mood for a self worth lecture, so it was time for a lie.

“It’s just a study group thing. For history.”

***

You left the bar about forty-five minutes later, and that was probably ten minutes too late. Your step had a noticeable hurried pace as you rambled back to campus. Your phone was buzzing more than usual, and it seemed like you were getting multiple texts from someone for the last ten minutes you were with Piper. You forgot about them until now when your phone vibrated once more from its place in your bag. Not stopping, you dug around using the lit up screen as any indication to its whereabouts amongst a mass of gum wrappers, art supplies and random objects you were always too lazy to take out. You lifted the phone to view but stopped within the next few steps at the realization of who your insistent texter happened to be: Loki.  
The contact name you gifted him smiled at you with its semicolon wink and things seemed much less cute and more so sinister as these texts were going to read. Lord only knew what had accumulated in your inbox within the past fifteen minutes. You were still baffled and maybe a bit scared as to how he got your number, but you pushed it aside again. That was a question for another time, for now you flipped to the unread messages.

My dear, I am so very excited for our special session tonight. It is important that you come prepared, we have a rather important measure to cover. You are to follow my directions as I give them. Failure to take instruction will be cause for some very unkind outcomes, but I know you are a very good girl, specifically mine. Though your recent antics have me questioning, no matter though, this evening we will spend lots of time talking about them. We will forgo my office. I would like to utilize my lecture space tonight…

The messages were spread out from a larger text most likely, but you were more concerned that rules were being given already. They weren’t too worrying while you continued to read them, until the very last point he was adamant about making. He was drilling what you would describe as a suggestive “dress code” and on top of all the humiliating details he gave, the most damning one of all was you were not permitted to arrive wearing underwear. It was mid November, and figuring out how his commands were all going to work out became stressful. Based on the details, his clothing requirements were not winter friendly let alone public friendly. Your walking turned into a noticeable stride and eventually a nervy jog, as you crunched time and had an ironic and seemingly unjust realization: you were going to be late, again.

***

Though this was the second time you walked up the stone stairs of your lecture hall today, the emotions that had your body shaking and stomach tingling in carnal anticipation were new. Luckily you lessened some earlier stress by finding a way around walking through campus in Loki’s required clothing. It was a blessing that the hall had a bathroom right near its entryway to change in. Not to mention, you were amazingly a few minutes a head of the meeting time. Still you didn't dally as you entered the building and into the bathroom, locking yourself in the first stall to change into tonight’s getup. You felt slightly gross having to strip completely in a public place but you pushed passed, and the clothing peeled off one by one.  
You pulled out the first article of clothing from your bag: a dreadfully mini, black flippy, A-line skirt. You grabbed for more clothing and pulled out a matching and just as dreadfully tight t-shirt. After slipping into simple black flats you walked out to look at yourself. The mirror reflected back to you an almost cliché, schoolgirl outfit. The all black, slightly prim and tucked in outfit luckily didn’t compare to some trashy costume. You weren’t going to lie to yourself and say that you didn't feel some kind of naughty-cute vibe, but there was no ignoring the bareness from under your skirt. You turned around in the mirror and grew red to how easily you were exposed. Your skirt was cut so short and sat so high on your waist that any movement at all exposed the rounds of your cheeks and almost everything else. There was no time left to pull and try to fix the issue though, you had to grab your belonging and get to Loki.  
You prayed that you wouldn't stumble upon a janitor or TA staying late. Not only was that going to be mortifying but also the consequence of Loki taking some kind of brunt if this all had to be explained. Your hands stayed at the hem of your skirt pulling the entire way to the lecture door. As you reached it you saw the soft warm glow of the blackboard light seep through its window. The chairs were blanketed in shadow and there was no sign of Loki, but you couldn't stand and ponder your thoughts, you had to go in. If the hall clock was correct, you had exactly forty-six seconds until it struck eight. You knocked softly; the tension in your lower gut tingling and you could feel your face already hot at what was to come. From behind the door you heard familiar clicking shoes and a surge of adrenaline shot across your skin in bumps and your face looked to the floor. It was probably a good call to actively show your submission now.  
The door opened and those familiar, sharp black shoes were in line with your downturned glance. You stood still with hands clinging to each other in front, bag hanging at your side, and you vibrating noticeably; signaling your fear. You decided to speak first, making sure to keep your place though. 

“Hello, Professor.”

For a moment there was silence but you dared not look up, he never told you this was a rule, you just felt the urge to do it anyway. 

“Come in.”

Loki stepped to the side and there was a quiet excitement in his voice. You left the hallway and finally stole at look to see if he gave any hints as to his next move, but he had turned to close the door. Your eyes were drawn to the glow of the blackboard lamp that illuminated the long stretch of wall at the head of the room. The seats overcast in darkness that loomed in front unexplainably intimidated you, but in the back of your mind you knew Loki should probably be your focus right now. You could feel him close to you, his steps sounding behind as he approached from the door. You stood still and waited, unsure of what to do. You felt your bag tugged and lifted away and you worried you'd already broken a rule. Instead you watched as Loki made no remark and walked toward his desk to set your bag down at its side. He pulled out his chair and sat. You made no movement; still residing in an awkward no mans land of what to do. You were getting weary of Loki’s seemingly drawn out plans, though you tried not to show it. Your eyes were back down, now looking at the tips of your dark matte flats.

“Come here.”

His short and repetitive commands put you back to the time spent in his office the first night, and your arousal was started. As you got close, another command,

“In front of the desk, darling.”

The slipped in endearment set a playful tone, and you hoped it would lean in that direction. Loki sat comfortably in the simple wooden chair. He wore his glasses this evening and once more you are reminded of being face down and naked on his desk. Your lust was growing and merging with fear to create the somewhat helpless sensation you craved. You followed orders without any hesitation and placed yourself a foot in front of him. Loki’s elbows were bent and resting on its surface with hands tucked and supporting his head. His eyes were lidded as he admired your obedience. He knew all too well that you were displaying your best behavior, and something hinted to you that he was going to figure out some plot to break you of it. That would make things a lot more fun for him at least.  
It wasn't until this moment of stillness that you actually came to realize the predicament that you were in. All the time leading up to this hour seemed surreal. Hours ago it felt as if this wouldn't actually come to be; like it was some silly joke, but as you stood in front of this desk staring at the ground with flushed skin you knew this was all too real. You began to tremble when thoughts of what Loki was going to do to you tonight for your actions this morning flooded your mind. 

“It looks as though you have followed my directions. Though, I need to be completely sure…lift up your skirt.”

Although tentative, you tried not to stall too long. Your fingers curled under the front of your flimsy cotton skirt and pulled upwards, exposing everything. Your face was already a flushed mess for this to make it any worse. All Loki did was stare. A salacious grin to purposely make you feel all the more helpless and vulnerable. Your eyes wandered away from him, unable to hold a confident glance and fell to the board behind him. You had to do a double take. Written in white letters against its dark surface was a single sentence: 

It’s not nice to be rude.

Only one thing came to mind. The synonymous penalty given to badly behaved children in grade school: writing your actions over and over again on a chalkboard. Everything was making more sense now. The outfit, the room, the messages; all of this was some kinky school fantasy he had.

“You see what is written on the board now don't you.”

A pause indicated this wasn't a rhetorical question.

“Yes, sir.” you murmured 

“Read it out loud.”

“It’s not nice to be rude.” your voice was quite and had a shake to it.

“Very good. However, I know you have no issue with reading, but clearly you seem to be having a slight attitude problem.” 

Loki stood from his seat and was closing in on you slowly; his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped directly inline with your shoulder. You really shook this time at the intimacy. His cologne was clouding around and up into your senses and the soft, silky luster of his expensive suit was visible in your peripheral vision but you still dared not to look at him. You continued to peer at the board and kept your apologetic submission in tow as Loki finally made light contact. His lips brushed up your neck as he whispered.

“You are in a lot of trouble tonight, little girl.” 

That's when the first move was made. His lips left your skin and the replaced feeling of fingers wrapping around your arm were all you felt. You were quickly pulled and forcefully thrown to the desk in front of you. Somehow Loki managed to land you softly so that the hard unforgiving surface of wood couldn't hurt you. That or the pure adrenaline blocked any discomfort out. The change in pace was certainly unexpected; you were assuming the teasing was going to be prolonged tonight. In fact you were so caught off guard that you forgot about the arriving urges you had for this to get started. That is until you got a hard…very hard blow across your ass. You yelled loudly enough that it echoed around the room a bit.

“Tell me again what the blackboard says.” 

Loki’s voice was eerily calm. There was no aggression, no anger, no malice. It psyched you out for a moment before you realized you needed to respond. 

“It’s not nice to be rude.” 

You whimpered it out with force to make sure you were loud enough. The blows come down in succession, but Loki left just a little time to listen to you yelp for his own gratification. You could hear faint yesses through gritted teeth behind you, but you had a hunch you weren’t supposed to hear them. Things were getting rough though, the pain you felt wasn't actually pain you’d shy away from, but it was different. You began to get fearful that someone was going to stumble into this unlocked room, to investigate. Not to mention these classroom walls were paper thin and the thought was ruining the naughtiness of the fantasy for you a bit. You missed the small quiet space of his office and voyeurism was not something you were into.  
The spankings were becoming less about pleasure the longer the paranoia raged on. So much so that you didn't even care if what you were about to do would get you into deeper water. After a rather hard blow and shrill yelp you took a fatigued breath and whimpered.

“Professor please I—!” you choked on your words, but there was no turning back now. Loki had already stopped and the stillness was unnerving. You faced him as he turned you around slowly, and held you in place against him possessively. Most noticeably by keeping a firm grasp on your backend. His other hand grabbed around your wrists and pinned them tightly together. Loki smiled at you softly, his eyes hooded and dark with blow out pupils. He looked calm but his gaze told of the sadist lurking just underneath waiting for you to explain why you've stopped him.

“I do hope this is the part where you share the apology you have been working on all day for me, hmm?” 

Just then you felt Loki dip a single finger between your legs, still leaving most of his hand in possession of your ass. You knew he felt how excited you were as he slipped along the wetness, playing ever so lightly within your folds of sensitive skin. His smile grew. You moaned, for even the light teasing was too intense to ignore. You had to center yourself and not let your pleasure compromise your wants. 

“Professor can we go somewhere safer? Please, I don't like being in here.” you sounded on the verge of tears but you needed to get the point across well enough if this was going to be your only shot. 

Loki’s lips shrank faintly to a relaxed line. It appeared that your plea was received and that you weren’t playing. You felt his fingers and hands leave their respective places slowly and it almost seemed like Loki was completely pausing the scene, but with viper speed your arm was gripped once more. You stumbled around trying to keep up with Loki’s vicious pace as he made way to scoop up your bag from the floor, then making a sharp and direct line to the door. There was no conversing as the both of you walked the halls. There were the sounds of your tiny gasps as you were man handled along the dim corridors, up stairs and finally to his office.  
As the door was unlocked and opened your fear for being caught disappeared and you felt safe. Though now, you had completely made a game changing move and things were about to unfold in unimaginable ways most likely. After being thrown gently into the small office you heard your bag fall to the floor somewhere. You quickly gained your stance and turned to Loki; keeping your back to him was not a good choice right now. You watched as he shut and locked the door to his office as well as pull a drapery to block its window. Once done, Loki stood still and tensed his shoulders, then slowly melted them down to their relaxed position. You heard a long breath escape as well.  
You on the other hand, kept your breathing in and stood motionless, faintly slumping with your arms drawn inward. You waited with eyes to the floor for Loki to pick things up again now that your wish was granted. You thought that just maybe a thank you wouldn't do you any harm.

“Thank you, Professor.” 

Your meek but grateful voice rang in your own ears as you waited, hoping Loki wouldn't strike back. You had no idea as to what he had swimming around in his head at the moment. Loki turned, a plain expression on his face, but a soft smile followed. He approached you slowly and placed his hand on your jaw and forced you to look at him. He pulled your face forward to where your cheek met his. He calmly spoke to you; each word perfectly aligned to your ear. 

“Let me be clear. I am to have control of this tonight, and if I am correct you were instructed to take my requests obediently and without reserve. So far, I have taken into consideration your unfamiliarity and apprehension to my methods, but it is time you understand your place in the matter. You must learn to trust and relinquish yourself to me completely. Now…are you finished with your outburst or do those need further…addressing?” 

Your knees were shaking at this point but you were able to softly respond.

“No, sir.”

“Good girl.” 

Loki gave you a feather light kiss to your temple before giving a final ‘piece of advice’. 

“Do not move.”

Loki released your jaw and walked over near his desk. He walked past and leaned to the side of his curio cabinet. Perplexed, you stood still like instructed as you watched Loki reach and begin to pull something from behind the cabinet. The squeaking of wheels was heard and upon further looking, you saw that the long object now being positioned behind the chair of his desk was a small personal chalkboard. It didn't take much to realize that Loki still intended to carry out whatever he had planed to take place in the lecture room.  
Once positioned to his liking and after placing a piece of chalk on the holding rack, Loki situated himself into his seat and fashioned his gaze to you. His smile was back at you as you silently awaited a command. At this point you stopped most of your deep thinking as to his motives and the original reason you were here. For now you were too invested into your own submission and most importantly, pleasure. Loki nudged his head in a gesture for you to come to him. Once you were close to his desk he finished his orders and watched as you obeyed.

“Stand in front of the board. Facing it.”

Quietly and as calmly as you could make yourself appear you put yourself in his desired place. You kept your arms to your side and relaxed, just incase he decided to do anymore grabbing. You heard more dragging upon the wooden floor that sounded like a chair, but you decided that stealing any glances you weren’t supposed to take was out of the question. You would just have to wait to see Loki’s tricks this evening. You felt his hand softly tap at your thigh, ushering you to move. 

“We are going to play a little game tonight, my dear. A learning game.”

You swallowed; your throat was dry and tight.

“Up. On the stool, now.” Like commanding a pony to do tricks Loki swatted lightly on thigh once more.

“There are a few rules to this game. Are you ready to hear them?”

“Yes, Professor.” 

Loki hummed in approval.

“They are very simple. First I need you to tell me what was written on the board in our classroom? Again.”

Loki had a slight pouty and mocking tone, but you answered without hesitation or lip.

“It’s not nice to be rude.”

“Very good.” 

Loki’s hand was back on your thigh, but this time it stayed to lightly trace up and down your leg growing a bit higher under your skirt every time. Shivering was becoming incredibly hard to deny.

“You are going to write tonight. You will copy those six little words on my black board, and do not stop until I say so. Am I clear?”

You nodded and slipped in another respectful reply.

“Here, I will even play a little music to keep you sharp and focused.”

This seemed much too simple, painless and straightforward. As Loki shifted around—eventually tuning on a familiar classical symphony—you thought that there had to be something you were missing or he wasn't keen on telling you just yet. Alas you had to show no hesitation. You looked down at the metal shelf holding the chalk and bent to grab it. Though it wasn't until you were upright once more, that you realized Loki hadn’t moved from his position facing you…from behind. Oh, the rules were indeed simple: stand on a stool and write your bad behavior while Loki gets a nice view of you from underneath and humiliate you for his own gratification. The instructions to forgo undergarments couldn't have been clearer to you now. All you could now was obey. Obey and write.  
As the words turned into sentences and sentences turned into paragraphs of the single damning sentence you were all too aware of Loki’s gaze to your most intimate parts. You were also very acute to the wetness and heat you could feel there as well. You were able to block him out for fleeting moments with the aid of the music but whenever you heard a shift of expensive fabric you were pulled back to consciousness. When you felt him palm the entire underside of your thigh, blocking him out was no longer an option. You got more than a handful of the sentences written out without any complications and you hoped you could keep it up.

“Oh dear…I forgot to mention one more tiny rule.”

 

“Do not cum until I say so.”

 

In tandem with his final rule you felt a long, slicked, curved rod of what felt like rubber slip inside of you. In shock you hit against the blackboard lightly and let out a surprised breath. Things were far from over though. You knew you were fucked and even wordlessly mouthed the syllables when the object began to vibrate wickedly. You hated that there was to be no rest for you; you knew you had to keep writing. With a half breath, half moan you steadied the chalk back in place and resumed.  
At first you thought you’d be able to block out what you understood to be some expensive sex toy, but you swore that as time passed the vibrations were changing in more ways than just speed. It was making things worse considering the toy did something new every time. It would switch from long drawn out pulses, to vibrating so quickly your thighs did as well and every other speed and pattern in between. You had to clench and hold composure to avoid get too aroused too quickly. Problem was, you were stopping because of it, and that was breaking a rule.  
Your breaks didn't go unnoticed either. Each time you stopped Loki made sure to land a firm smack across your backside, chiding you.

“Do not break the rules, darling. Please, do not disappoint me anymore.” His voice overly dripped with sarcasm and pout. 

Luckily you held ground. You breathed deeply and focused on the trilling pianos and soft violins of the symphonies playing in the background. Your nose was almost pressed to the board as you sloppily wrote out the same sentence that you were growing to hate so very much. You were able to hold on once more but you were unsure how long that would actually last.  
Soon though, no amount of focus could stop your body’s natural response of having your pleasure drip down your thighs. When you heard Loki shift noticeably in his chair you knew that your apparent excitement over your situation did not go unnoticed. You could feel his warm breath against your legs and you shivered. You all but stopped breathing when Loki stood from his chair and aligned his body with yours.  
You felt his hands slide from their positions on your legs to higher ground. One hand taking a hold of the toy nestled deep inside and one finding its place on top of your swollen nerve. Your formally quiet whining and panting was completely audible now, as Loki started to move the toy in and out of you while it still continued to vibrate, in perfect time with his now swiveling fingers over your clit. The chalk in your hand was being pressed hard against the board. Unable to keep thoughts clear you instead scrawled mindlessly upon the blackboard.  
Your body was angled forward and your head slightly bent against the board as Loki’s tortured you blissfully with touches and whispers. His body was fitted against yours as he cooed with promises of filthy intentions. You almost hated him for what he was doing to your body. You had absolutely no control, no room to protest, or even the time to be embarrassed over your vulnerability. This wasn't the dark lovemaking you experienced nights ago within the shadows of his bedroom, but instead a twisted fantasy of his that you couldn't help but love as well.  
It seemed Loki had forgotten about everything, while being too busy with his attentions to your body. That was, until the ungodly sound of chalk scratching and then snapping against dark slate threw the aura of the moment off. You jerked with a tiny gasp at the noise and dropped the shattered chalk and watched as it fumbled down, half of it landing on the holding rack and the rest to the floor. You stood still, waiting for Loki to instruct you on what to do. You weren’t about to make an illicit move and earn yourself any more obstacles to endure.  
With the chalk causing an uncomfortable rift for a moment, the vibrator that had been working in and out of you felt a bit odd. You couldn't quite refocus on your pleasure and you hoped Loki would pick thinks up again; maybe even move this game along. Loki leaned off of you, but the vibrator remained still pulsing rhythmically. You heard a rough mix of squeaking leather, plastic and fabric that sounded as if Loki exhaustedly sat into his chair. His slightly haggard breath only added. You kept your gaze in front of you, waiting patiently for what you were to do now.

“It appears you are in need of more chalk?” There was a pause.

“Yes, sir.” 

“In my briefcase.” 

You glanced at the leather bag that was leaning against the foot of his desk. Loki didn't say where the chalk was stored inside and you supposed he decided to let you search for it yourself, considering he also was making no attempt at fetching it himself. To add there was now the issue of the vibrator. There was no way keeping it inside while moving to get new chalk was going to be easy let alone possible. You reached down to pull it out, but Loki intervened quite quickly. He grabbed your wrist and chided,

“No no no, this stays in.” 

Loki pushed the vibrator back and subtly turned his hand all the while. The pleasurable half moan and whine didn't do well to express your want to be rid of the toy. The silkiness of it drove you insane though, you had no idea toys even felt this good. This was far from some cheap plastic and you wondered how much Loki spent on this. The image of Loki browsing some dark, and sensually posh sex store just for you was overly arousing. With that in mind you succumbed and accepted the vibrator once more and readied yourself to go and find this chalk.  
You accomplished stepping down from the stool without any mishaps and found that moving with vibrator in tow brought on a new kind of pleasure. As you hips moved in tandem with your strides the toy rubbed and stoked inside with its wonderful pulsing. The briefcase was only a step or two away so the new sensation was short lived. You were definitely going to let Loki know that this little extra he introduced needs to be used again. Even though the slight chalk detour seemed to drive the mood down at first, you felt an all over sensation in the room pick up. Between the music and the pleasant movements going on between your legs you let your body relax again and brought yourself back to a more excited state of mind.  
You sat on your bent knees thinking it was the most flattering and easier position to hold while you dug around in Loki’s briefcase. You found it odd that there seemed to be no chalk popping up. As more and more pockets were dissected and compartments were sifted through, not a single trace of chalk could be seen. During the wordless pause of your searching you heard and even felt Loki stand from his chair. That's when the music stopped as well. You froze and your skin prickled hotly as Loki’s footsteps clicked in your ears. He was standing over you, and even though your back was turned you could feel him towering above with a shadowy intent. The trembling in your limbs was most evident as you turned your neck slightly to look to him. Maybe you could quickly explain that you were having a difficult time finding the now questionable, extra chalk.  
Loki had a look of sick amusement. His mouth was slightly parted with jaw contorted in a subdued lustful need. His eyes were hooded but there was no doubt that those deep green irises were most likely shrouded with the black of his pupils. He let out a breath that mixed with a single, ominous laugh.

“Did you find the chalk?” 

“No, sir….” Your voice was barely audible.

“Pity.”

Next thing you could make sense of was the briefcase being ripped from your hands and tossed to the side god knows where. You stayed in your kneeling spot on the floor with your eyes darting around and body quivering in shock for how quickly things had snapped. You were then pushed chest down to the ground. Your knees spread from the force and the toy that had made its pleasant stay inside of you, slipped from its place and now rested on the floor. The vibrating stopped and Loki was quick to skid and hide it away some place else.  
You’re not sure what happened during the following moments of adrenaline, shifting clothing and the sound of your heart beating in your ear. It all rushed by in a blur by the time you were grabbed by the neck of your top and hoisted upwards and back to your knees. That's when you felt light pulling from the ends of your hair. Loki had looped his hand around the bulk of it and tugged from behind. You whined and leaned back to ease the dull pain. Loki directed you with more tugging across the floor on your knees until he deemed you too slow and decided to hoist and handle you. With one arm you were grabbed at the waist and held against his. In two long strides Loki was back in his chair with you thrown atop him with back turned. His hands attacked viscously by grabbing and rubbing up and down the length of you. His heavy breathing ghosted against your neck before he collected himself and shifted his mouth to your ear. 

“I want these clothes off. Now.”

That's when you felt and heard the crackling rip of your shirt as Loki tore a line from the hole of your neck clear to the hem. You looked down at your torn shirt in disbelief and watched as it fell from your body with no resistance. You were leaned forward with a shove, staying idle and helpless as Loki continued to unclothe you. This time your bra fell victim to Loki’s power as you felt the back clasps being yanked and tore in two. It as well tumbled in a heap of tattered fabric to the floor of his office.  
All that remained was the skirt that never served to bring any coverage from the beginning. You knew it was next, and Loki held back no animalistic strength as a final ceremonial tear was given to your skirt. It felt nice to be out of your outfit, but given the situation, you had to be ready for what was about to be done to you. Loki was incredibly quiet; there was no eloquent, kinky talk, only his subtle anxious breathing. As if he wasn't satisfied, he let out a scoff and decided that maybe you’d be better suited in a more familiar place: his desk. Loki stood and placed you to his liking, but this time you didn't get the pleasure of having the view of your lover. Instead your cheek was pressed against polished wood and your legs hung from the edge with an awkward bend. It wasn't really a choice of yours to get comfortable, and it wasn't hard to tell that Loki didn't really seem to care. From what you could hear and feel, he was removing more clothing and when the zipper flap of his pants scratched across you, you knew Loki was over foreplay.  
There was no soft, teasing moments of entry either. With full power of his hips, Loki sheathed himself inside your tightness, and it was made very evident by the early persistent thrusts that Loki had no intention of slowing down, or even stopping for the matter. Regardless of the stroppy forcefulness and muteness from Loki, things felt pleasant enough to keep going. His thickness and how smooth Loki felt with every pass never failed to rile you up and make you squeal. The two of you sounded like rutting animals on high, and if there was anyone left in the building there was no doubt in your mind they were hearing it.  
Most of the noise came from you in forms of garbled whining and gasping, and perhaps it was the intensity of Loki’s force causing it, but you were more accepting and vocal than usual. Your mass jumble of pleasurable sounds was slowly morphing into yes and please to Loki’s relentlessness. You weren’t sure if your cues of enjoyment were striking a note with him, but he began to act a little more animated. He would grab you hard and direct you, or take turns shifting his hold from your neck to hips. When Loki made the deliberate effort of lifting your hips high from the desk to slip even deeper, a full and guttural moan of his name finally occupied the wordless noise of the room. That's when Loki’s pushes changed; he slowed and stayed wholly enveloped inside of you, almost bouncing in and out with shallowness. It was the fullest you've ever been of him. 

“Look at you. Splayed on my desk once more like the filthy, misbehaved girl you are.” 

Ever after being so overused, you still couldn't get around how ungodly arousing it was to hear Loki call you names. Though they were still a bit soft-core, the moans they pulled from you fit the bill. You sounded exactly the part: a filthy, misbehaved girl, and you knew Loki didn't want it any other way.

“You’re so full of me. Stretched to the brim and still wanting more of my cock.”

Through gritted teeth, Loki hissed. He took a hold and looped the length of your hair around his fist just as before, giving a light tug. His voice became more gravely as he continued to rough and play your body.

“You can have your modesty to show everyone else, but not with me. I know what cravings lie in those dark, licentious recesses of your mind. You were made to be bent over my desk, and mine alone. My beloved little toy.” 

Loki laughed; a single, brief puff of scorning air.

“Tell me who owns you.”

You hesitated only briefly before whining and submitting even more than you were. You spoke his name with need, but he only egged more; his voice strained and harsh with each articulated word.

“Tell me who your body belongs to.”

“It belongs to you!” you used more than a moaning of his name, thinking he would be satisfied, but he only drove into you harder demanding more. You body was drawing close to its limit and you needed rest, but your orgasm was so close to its peak. 

“God…so fucking g—!” 

Loki seemed to lose himself in an outburst of mindless carnal need. His voice trailed off into a snarl as he violently fucked you into his desk. His fingers gripped your hips hard, and pressed you against his body, only giving him room for short, low thrusts. He never came remotely close to drawing out and seemed too intent on staying as deep as he could inside of you. Your moans painted you to sound on the verge of tears, and when you finally came it was almost too intense to enjoy. It made its beginning burst and continued to pulse for only a few moments of concentrated ecstasy. It lingered in the form of off beating ebbs that Loki was highly gratified with but he still wasn't finding his own climax.  
For minutes on he kept his vicious pace, still lost in his own drunken pleasure while you lay on the desk and simply received overstimulation. When you felt a second climax coming you thought you would lose your mind, and you nearly did. Your dripping center felt hot and cold all at the same time, an odd, burning sensation that turned you on your head. You couldn't take it any more and you began to beg. 

“Loki! P-please I can’t…pleeeease!” 

A single, loud pant escaped his lips before you felt him ram into you one last time. Your begging and tightening orgasm must have sent him over because he completely stalled against your ass before making slow dips into you. His dick twitched inside and you knew he was spent. The thick, viscous feeling of cum seeped into you and Loki’s panting continued in bursts of exhausted breathing and moans. After a final muttering of curses and a few more sluggish pumps he stopped completely and slowly leaned his weight forward. He was almost laid upon your back, and you listened to him inhale and exhale in a hushed pattern.  
You were on the other end of the spectrum. You kept your lungs tight and found yourself holding in breathes. Loki hadn’t removed himself and you patiently waited so you could finally come down a bit. Still feeling so full was growing tiresome and uncomfortable. Taking into consideration the amount of times over the past few days that you had been thoroughly ravished and used, the effects were taking hold. Plus, you couldn't come away from the terrible sensation of wanting to cry, and you were nowhere close to understanding why either. You didn’t want a replay of last time you cried over sex with Loki.  
When he collected his breathing he leaned up and pulled out, and a thick slurry of sexual aftermath followed as well. You loudly whined at Loki’s withdrawal and from the gross feeling left by the more that usual amount seeping out of you. You were doing a better job at keeping your trembling in control, but you were declining into it now. You felt fingers press into your lower back gently and begin to make smooth passes over your back. You let yourself get lost in the feeling, which was better than focusing on how low you felt at the moment. You uncurled your arms that had been folded underneath you for god only knows how long, because the blood cam rushing back in a hot, pricking tingle. You winced and hissed quietly, until Loki hushed you.

“Darling, can you stand up for me please?” 

His voice was so fragile as he asked you to stand. You complied without any words, and rocked onto your heels to stand upright. The usual sounds of brushing fabric came from behind, and then soft cloth was slipped between your legs and stroked all around. It was a familiar feeling, one that shot you back to last week…

“It’s very important that you relax. Let me take care of things, now.” 

Loki voice was still so gentle; a complete one-eighty from what you were put through minutes ago. Still you nodded, and opened your legs a little further to allow him to clean you. Not that you minded having the uncomfortable mixture of cum and arousal finally gone, but the shaking, however, was not gone. Once finished Loki proceeded to guide you full circle and away from his desk to face him.  
You noticed he was still pretty much fully clothed in contrast to your complete bareness, but you were almost drained of any energy or thought to care. He pulled you close and you molded against him and into the soft fabric of his attire. He embraced you whole-heartedly and gingerly wrapped your limbs around him as you were picked up. He swathed you around entirely, with arms and legs linking around his shoulders and waist as he slowly lowered himself with you in tow, down to his leather chair. Loki finished situating the two of you and you did your fair share of snuggling him even more, and curled into the bend of his neck.  
All day you wanted to be held by him, and even though it took more than you wanted to exert, you got what you wanted. You missed him so much even after one night of being apart, and just being reminded of a your Loki-less bed—no matter how needy it made you appear—was enough to make the warning tears of earlier finally come through. You made no noise but you did convulse against Loki, causing him to investigate immediately. The hair that masked your face was pulled to the side and behind your ear to reveal your wet red eyes. You made no attempt to hide from Loki, but you hated that he had to see this. There was a look of worry in his eyes, but at the same time it was almost as if this was no surprise to him. 

“Oh, darling…” he cooed “Shh, everything is alright.”

You wiped your eye quickly to avoid any dramatic tears from dribbling down your cheek, but you were too slow for a few of them. 

“I’m sorry… I don't understand why this keeps happening.”

You referred to your prior episode in the bathhouse.

“You are having a little bit of a subdrop, love.”

A subdrop? That was a new one.

“And what exactly does that mean?” 

You sounded completely bitter over the situation, but you were just a bit embarrassed of your crying fits.

“Your body is having some trouble managing the emotion being lost after our intimacy. You are coming down from a very strong high.”

You didn't respond. You had no idea that sex was this technical to him. Perhaps it was important to consider this wasn't average sex though. Clearly, Loki had very specific tastes in sex. Tastes that you knew existed, but never dreamed you’d engage in. 

“…It is very important that you talk to me, darling.”

There was nothing you wanted to say at this point. To you, the only important thing was being in his arms right now, and he was doing a fine job at the moment. As for a response you sniveled and reburied your face into his shoulder. It wasn't that you were unwilling to explain to Loki the reason for your tears; you were just being literal when you meant you didn't understand why it was happening. Whether he believed you or not, there was nothing to say and until you could relax and collect you thoughts it would remain that way.  
Not pressing any further into your psyche Loki decided to reel back for now. He proceeded to move about on his chair to get something, but you stayed still and decided that if you needed to be repositioned, Loki could do it himself. You remained put, though, and closed your eyes to relax as the music from early returned, and softy grew in volume, keeping your mind somewhat at peace. You were getting quite comfortable until Loki decided to shift you around into the cradle of his arm. Your legs were spread out to hang on the other end of the armrest, while your body was pressed against his chest, and held securely in by his arms.  
You kept your eyes closed and listened though the fabric of Loki’s shirt to the slow patters of his heart. Tears no longer seeped from your ducts, but their evidence was still noticeable in the form of puffy redness. Still though, things were getting better. The music was something to focus on, and it was nice not having to talk at the moment. You always believed that silence was often better than words and after such strenuous work Loki put on you it was gladly welcomed. You were grateful for Loki understanding as well. He let you be, and spent his time stroking your skin. He traveled the length of your legs and dipped around where limbs curved and swelled. He seemed content and every so often you would peek up to see a smile on his face. He looked so happy…

“I’m sorry… if that didn't go as you planned it to.” 

You grabbed a hold of Loki’s crinkled tie and twirled it around your hand shyly. Loki laughed once in amusement.

“Do you take me to not be satisfied?”

You shrugged and nervously continued to fiddle with the silky fabric. Loki then pulled the tie from your fingers and moved you around to startle his lap. He slid you close and pushed you upright to look at him while you sat on your knees. Loki sighed and lovingly caressed your sides and placed one hand to cup your face.

“My dear, if me panting like an animal and filling you to the brim with my seed is not an indication to my satisfaction then I am not sure what is.” 

“Noooo I don't mean it like that.” 

You playfully whined while you tried to stop a goofy smile from appearing. 

“I just mean about being so babyish earlier, and making you bring me in here and all that.” 

“There is nothing wrong with a plot twist.”

“You didn't seem too into it earlier.” 

“Oh that was just a bit of me flaunting my feathers.” Loki noticeably grabbed your hips and pulled you even closer before biting for a kiss. “Asserting a little control.”

Loki continued to leave playful kisses around your neck and cheeks, some of which you giggled at over their tickling sensation. Loki lavished you with his mouth while mumbling in between.

“Never doubt that you are satiating, and never distrust that it is in more ways than physical. You linger about my mind in the loveliest ways, and I find myself desiring you more and more in every condition imaginable.” 

His words were so heartfelt you almost worried for him. How could he have such a longing for you like this in such a small span of days? True he may have “known” you all semester but it still seemed so quick. It didn't scare you—not in the slightest—it just seemed too good to be true that someone like him was so enamored with your being. It seemed too much of a fairy tale.

“Are you listening?”

Yet again Loki caught you lost in thought. You stared at him blankly before realizing you were spacing out while he sat and poured a little of his affection out. You tried to reassure that you caught everything, but he knew better. Brushing it off, he light heartedly laughed and locked you into a tender embrace. 

It wasn't long into the continued snuggling, that a few yawns escaped and you knew it was time for a good rest. Life had to go on, and school was waiting for you bright and early in the morning. 

“Sleepy thing.” Loki cooed.

“I think I need to get home.” You joked back while making no effort to actually get off of Loki and get some clothes on.

“To your room?” 

There was confusion in Loki’s voice that caught you completely off guard. Where else would you go? He didn't actually think…

“I had intentions of bringing you back to rest with me. Not to mention give the proper aftercare you need right now.”

You hesitated to debate with him. He may have been asking kindly now, but you weren’t sure if you could sway him. You tried to anyway.

“Can’t this…aftercare wait?”

“That is not how it works, darling.”

“Loki, I want to, but…I can’t. I have school and—,”

He looked so torn as you denied him. You just had to go back to your own place tonight; with classes so early there was no way you could make staying with him work. The logistics of everything were too muddled to make it easy for either of you. To spare him a little, you decided to propose a compromise.

“I promise if you hold off...just until the weekend, I’ll stay as long as you want.”

Loki was staring off to the side while you reasoned with him. He didn't look mad but he definitely looked a little broken up. His eyes were lidded and it was if he was the one not paying attention now. He came back exhaling, and by your luck he let you have your way.

“I will allow your wish tonight, but only this once. Against my better judgment.”

You were appreciative he was letting you win this time, and your expression wrinkled into pure gratefulness as you leaned into him and hugged tightly. You mumbled a thank you and Loki returned with a hug just as tight.

“Please stay a little longer with me here then. I want to hold you, just for a second more.” 

You continued to smile and nodded with a soft okay. You nestled back into a comfortable position with legs outstretched like before in Loki’s cradling arms. You allowed him to rub and enjoy himself however he pleased; it was the least you could do now. His enjoyment was kept to only soft touches and the occasional kiss upon your forehead. You knew you were dozing off with each passing moment, but you had trust Loki would keep his time with you short.  
After what felt like an odd thirty minute haze of blurry vision, muffled classical music, and snuggling you found yourself being shaken awake gently, accompanied with Loki’s velvety voice telling you it was time to go.

 

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex isn’t always perfect…..but that sweet post sex Loki snuggling is what dreams are made of.
> 
> Thanks and the NEXT CHAPTER IS IN PROGRESS!! I know that seemed a little stale, but don’t worry I plan on using the next installment to tie up some loose ends, fill in some holes and drive the plot further!! As always comments and all that jazz are gladly welcomed. I really like talking to you guys about the story so discussions are always cool here :3


	13. Update

Hi everyone...

I am so sorry. I have been gone for a very long time. For the past year I was madly in love with someone I trusted and believed to have loved me back, hence I kind of dropped this...I graduated college, moved to downtown Chicago, found a design job; my life was perfect in every sense of the word, and then everything fell apart.

I lost my job at a prestigious firm, and was told I wasn't good enough   
I lost all my money, and I felt like a complete loser.  
I lost the love of my life because he turned out to be a sociopath and lied and cheated and broke my heart in the worst way possible. I'm still reeling from it. The past year of my life had been a complete and utter lie and so was he.

 

I almost lost my life.

 

Right now I am fine. I am still in the city. and I have found a job that at least pays for living costs. I need to begin picking up my life again....and this story. I have not left it. I know the excuses keep coming. But I thank you for your patience, and loyalty. 

This story will continue

Thank you all.


End file.
